


Sherlock Holmes Utveckling

by MadameDiamante



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameDiamante/pseuds/MadameDiamante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detta är en svensk översättning av ivyblossoms fantastiska "The Progress of Sherlock Holmes". Hon sammanfattar sin historia så här:</p>
<p>Sherlock is head over heels for John, but you wouldn't know it by looking at him. First-person present-tense series of short scenes from Sherlock's point of view, borrowing heavily from Arthur Conan Doyle's stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eremiten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Progress of Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173274) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> Översättningen är inte på långa vägar klar än, så om du har kommentarer kring något ordval eller annat får du gärna höra av dig. Försöker hålla mig så nära ivyblossoms språk som möjligt.
> 
> 4/4: Bytt titel, känner att "utveckling" egentligen passar bättre än "framsteg"...

En halvsekund av förvirring som blixtsnabbt övergår i perfekt medvetenhet. Smärta strålar från mitt ansikte. Huggande smärta i revbenen som ett slag i magen. Brutet revben, förmodligen. Mer än ett? Osäkert. Gör ont vid inandning, utandning. Morgon.

Märklig dröm dröjer sig kvar: John med tekoppar som ögon, rakblad som fingrar: oroväckande. Konstig känsla ihopkrupen i bröstet, som ett andetag man inte tar. Fasa. Rädsla? Nej. Kan inte vara. Även med tekoppar till ögon är det fortfarande bara John. Nedstämdhet, kanske. Förlust. Ånger? Det bleknar bort. Det är morgon, drömmar bleknar alltid.

Drömmar är irrelevanta.

Ungefär 12 grader utomhus; nästan en grad kallare än igår morse. Det långa, sega lunket mot midvinter. Tråkigt. Dämpat ljus genom fönstret; ungefär kvart över sju, milt regn, genommulet. Har regnat sedan någon gång runt fyra i morse. Kommer vara lerigt vid flodstranden; måste komma ihåg att ta stövlar.

Men ändå: kommer inte få tillåtelse att lämna lägenheten idag, förmodligen. Inte om John får reda på revbenen, helt säkert. John kommer barrikadera dörren (som om det skulle hjälpa) och Lestrade kommer inte släppa mig i närheten av brottsplatsen. Kanske kan hitta något arrestera mig för så att jag håller mig därifrån, stoppa mig från att röra mig alltför mycket. Synd. Dagen kommer att bli en prövning. Hatar att bli arresterad. Men: det som måste ske måste ske.

Stelt högerben, mer än bara lite ömt: vridet? Stukat? Nedslaget från fallet, säkerligen. Sekundära skador oomplåstrade av min försiktiga och bekymrade doktor. Hans ansikte: så fullt av medlidande, av omsorg, av allt vackert och rent i den här världen. Hur gör han det? Hur kan han hålla sitt hjärta i sina händer sådär utan att lämna ett blodspår efter sig vart han än går? En speciell typ av mod, mer trivialt kanske, men inte mindre exceptionellt. Han känner inte till revbenet än. Såg inte den omgången slag. Handled: bruten? Nej. Blåslagen, säkerligen, kanske lätt stukad. Kommer göra fiolspelandet mer utmanande, men lite smärta har aldrig skadat någon.

Vulgär Tjajkovskij-konsert i mitt huvud, varför? Inget utrymme för Tjajkovskij idag. Kanske senare ikväll? John gillar Tjajkovskij. Verkar aldrig veta att det är Tjajkovskij när han hör ett stycke. Verkar inte bry sig.

”Jag älskar det där, vad var det?” säger han, sittande i sin fåtölj, ögon slutna (vanligtvis, ibland inte, ibland ser han på när jag spelar, och jag tittar på honom). Jag föreställer mig att vad han säger är _Jag älskar dig,_ och solar mig i det. Känns som att det är solsken som strålar ut från honom, som värme, som fingrar av rök som smeker mig. Jag föreställer mig att han inte sagt det än, bara känner det, känner behovet av det. Och där är jag fångad i stunderna innan han säger det, innan det har en chans att brytas ned, falla sönder. Han är på väg att säga det, säga, _Jag älskar dig_ , till mig, av alla människor, till mig, ord på väg att materialiseras i luften framför honom, som rökringar. Jag låter det sväva över mig, fantasin, känslan. Han som lyssnar till ljudet av min violin, av mina fingrar pressade mot strängarna, min stråke, ljudet som vibrerar genom mitt bröst innan det når honom, hans ögon slutna (eller inte). John sittandes i sin fåtölj och älskar "Serenad för stråkar", eller ett stycke ur Svansjön (som jag sa: vulgärt) istället för att älska mig, men det är så nära. Jag koncentrerar mig, spelar ännu bättre, pressar de ödesdigra djupen hos mina sentimentala hjärtsträngar in i violinsträngarna. ”Jag älskar _(dig),_ ” säger han, ”vad var det där?” Hur kan man inte känna igen Svansjön?

Varje gång. Varje gång han frågar, är det Tjajkovskij. Varför? Slår det an några ångestladdade homosexuella tendenser i honom? Man kan bara hoppas. Ett varmt hjärta, ett romantiskt hjärta.

Men ändå, fortfarande vulgärt.

Vill inte öppna mina ögon än: verkligheten är aldrig riktigt lika intressant som insidan av mitt huvud. Tekoppar som ögon? Så bisarrt. John var naken i drömmen. Naken och drygt fyra meter lång. Fortfarande irrelevant. Jag var pytteliten; han kunde hålla mig i sin handflata, fånga mig med sina fingrar som rakblad. Mitt undermedvetna är sjukt.

Ögonen är klibbiga, näsan känns tillplattad och öm, svag värk i vänster underkäksincisiv. Trycker på den med min tunga. Lös, men kommer inte att lossna. Tack gode gud, jag hatar tandläkare. Bultande huvud. Lite blod; kopparsmak. Ögon öppna: suddigt. Klibbigt. Blev tilltufsad en del i natt. Värt det. Så mycket bevis. Ha! Så lätt, det här fallet. Idiot.

Ögonen töms på vätska under natten, fastnar på fuktiga ögonfransar som trasslar in sig och klibbas ihop. Lite blod, omedvetna tårar (skulle jag gråta om jag förlorade honom? Jag tror att jag skulle det. Emotionellt sår som ett kolossalt fysiskt sår, framkallar en fysisk reaktion.) Sliter upp dem, drar ut några ögonfransar i processen. Blinkar bort klibbet. Världen är en förbannat grå plats när ögonen är öppna. Det mattgrå som är morgonen. Off-white-färgat tak, nakna väggar, sovrumsdörren ordentligt stängd, mönstret av regndropparna och sträcken på fönstret.

Vidrör telefonen, vänder på den. Meddelande från Lestrade? Ingenting. Sms:ar honom något för att reta honom; han borde lära sig att dela med sig. Ger honom inget att hålla tillbaka alla detaljer i fallen. När ska han någonsin lära sig?

_Din ledtråd finns under vattenytan. SH_

Det kommer hålla honom sysselsatt med att klia sig i huvudet. Ha! Han borde veta bättre än att hålla på information. Som om jag inte redan vet!

John går omkring i köket, vattnet kokar i vattenkokaren. Kartong med tepåsar på arbetsbänken; sockerskålen (knappt halvfull, att döma av ljudet.) John har på sig sockar, inte tofflor eller skor. Han är fortfarande groggy, sov inte bra. Mardrömmar igen (naturligtvis). En dag kommer jag bara gå rakt in, stoppa hans mardrömmar med ren viljekraft. Jag kommer stirra ner dem. Jag kommer överlista dem. Han svär tyst för sig själv nu, varför? Trött? Frustrerad? Åh, han såg fingrarna i kylen. Men, vart skulle de annars ha varit?

Johns trötta fötter mot golvet, går mot mitt rum med en kopp varm vätska i sin hand. Han går mer försiktigt när han kommer med en kopp te till mig, som om något hemskt skulle hända om han spillde ut det. Känsla i mitt bröst, som om mitt hjärta ler när han närmar sig. Jag kan signalerna och symptomen för att vara desperat, hopplöst förälskad. Önskar på sätt och vis att jag inte visste det, men man kan ju inte önska bort kunskap. Lite kokain skulle inte skada dock. John skulle inte gilla det.

Han knackar på dörren, som en artig lägenhetskompis. Grymtar till svar. Gnissel när dörren öppnas. Jag älskar att han inte bryr sig om vad jag tycker om det, han kommer in för att han behöver, för att han vill. Vill se att jag är okej, bryr sig om att jag är okej. John: han är som solsken som flödar in. Han känns som värme som smyger sig in till en kall plats. Hans hår, rufsigt, hans ansikte fullt av sömn, jag vill kyssa honom, jag vill vira mig själv runt honom och aldrig släppa taget om honom. Morgonen är så grå när han inte är här. Han är mina färger.

”Sherlock?” hans röst är hes, timmar utan att tala under natten. Ett rostigt instrument. Tänk dig en eremit, gömd i en grotta i årtionden, levandes ett liv av sömn och bön, inte prata med en själ på massvis av år, sen försöka forma ord med stämband så totalt oanvända att de har glömt sitt syfte; den mänskliga kroppen måste användas för att kunna fungera helt. _Som ditt hjärta_ , säger den tredje mannen, mitt medvetna undermedvetna. _Som ditt hjärta, Sherlock_. Metafor: Inte riktigt mitt område.

John sätter sig på min säng, den nedre delen av hans rygg mot mitt lår. Han är själva definitionen av värme, en levande bit vokabulär. Suckar. Spelar uttråkad, spelar en aning irriterad. John sätter ner koppen med te på mitt nattduksbord, hans hand rör sig mot mitt ansikte.

”Hur är det med dig denna morgon?” Alltid en läkare, min John. Och det är vad han är, _min John_. Oavsett vad som händer. Lätt beröring på mina kindben, kontrollerar bandaget över min näsa, hans fingrar följer lätt min spruckna läpp.

”Okej. Det är okej, gör ingen grej av det.” Djupt andetag; oavsiktligt (är det?) hostar; rycker till av smärtan. Johns hand mot mitt bröst, bara det tunna materialet av en t-shirt mellan oss. Ögonen fladdrar igen.

”Shit,” säger John tyst. ”Du nämnde inget knäckt revben, Sherlock.” En ton av förebråelse i hans röst. Hans händer lyfter upp t-shirten. Smärtan i revbenet är ingenting i jämförelse med njutningen av Johns varma hand som pressas lätt mot mig. Som rökringar. Som inbillad kärlek. ”Jag ska ge dig något mot smärtan,” säger John.

”Mmm.” Ingen idé att säga emot. En opiat skulle lindra alla typer av sår, fysiska och emotionella. Men förmodligen tänker John bara ge mig Alvedon. Skitstövel.

”Jag vet att du vill gå tillbaka till brottsplatsen,” säger John och suckar. Han flyttar sig lite på sängen, hans händer fortfarande tryckta mot mig, hans varma händer. Hans fingrar, de trycker av vapen och dödar, de är så måna om mig. ”Jag måste tejpa det där först dock.”

Åh, min John. Min bloggare, min medhjälpare. Tejpa ihop mig och ta med mig ut. Jag älskar dig. Jag älskar dig. Jag älskar dig.

Muttrar, mumlar ”Bra,” vrider undan huvudet. ”Ge mig mitt te.” Inte en fråga, en begäran. En eremit, som äntligen, äntligen försöker prata. Hjärtat slår i sidled. Varm mugg i min hand, varma fingrar på mina. ”Tack.” Okaraktäristiskt, det kommer att förvirra honom. Hans stannar upp, jag öppnar mina ögon och tittar på honom. Han ler. Han ser bekymrad ut. Det måste se ännu värre ut än jag känner mig.

”Inga problem,” säger han. Hans röst är så mjuk, som hans fingrar, hans beröring.

Jag kommer ta på mig mina stövlar innan jag går ner till flodstranden för att visa Lestrade och hans undersåtar exakt hur de skall göra för att arrestera någon. Det kommer inte att bli svårt. Jag kommer att gå försiktigt för Johns skull och John kommer att hålla mig under armen, bekymrad. Vi kommer gå ut på middag, och jag kommer äta, för att John insisterar. Kanske soppa. Och när vi har kommit hem igen ska jag spela lite Tjajkovskij för John, trots den uppenbara vulgäriteten och hans protester om mina stukningar och knäckta revben och sår. Han kommer hålla sina ögon öppna och titta på mig. Och han kommer att älska att jag spelar för honom. Och det kommer att vara tillräckligt.


	2. Sjukhushörn

Han sover. Hans andning har den rytmiska kvalitén av omedvetenhet; ytlig, regelbunden, tyst. Lätt väsande när luften dras in genom hans näsa, en puff när den flyter tillbaka ut. Han ligger på sidan, hans ansikte bortvänt från dörren, hans knän böjda och en arm instoppad under kudden. Sover. Ett reversibelt tillstånd, men jag ska inte väcka honom. Inte än i alla fall. Inte i natt. Någon dag, kanske.

(Kanske inte.)

Dörren står lite på glänt, det gör den ofta. Det finns massor av plats här för mig att stå och iaktta. Kan stå still i timmar utan att göra ett ljud. Jag vet att jag kan, jag har gjort det. Regelbundet.

Det finns inte längre en enda vinkel från, eller omständighet under vilken, jag skulle misslyckas med att känna igen John Watson. Har gjort en noggrann studie av honom, från längden på hans lår och formen på var och en av hans tår till dynamiken i hans gång. Om John blev kidnappad för en längre tid (omöjligt för honom att hålla sitt normala hårklippningsschema): skulle kunna rapportera den exakta längden på hans hår, inklusive ansiktshåret. Kan skissa formen på hans fingernaglar enbart från minnet. Om given ett fotografi i vilket John var gömd i en folkmassa med bara hans högra axel synlig, skulle kunna identifiera honom (inom femton sekunder).

(En video: inom tio)

Från här vid dörren, hans rygg mot mig: linjen av hans axlar nästan helt parallell till det utsträckta mönstret av ljus genom fönstret från gatlampan utanför. Kan inte se hans ansikte. Synd. Bilden i mitt huvud: aldrig riktigt lika bra som verkligheten.

Lämnar han dörren på glänt med flit? (Kanske bjuder han in mig, retas med mig, utmanar mig.)

Nej, förmodligen inte. Härlig tanke ändå. För ohederligt. Något jag skulle göra (inte John). John spelar inte den typen av subtilt spel. Fejka sömn bakom en halvöppen dörr för att bli iakttagen, dyrkad, åtrådd i tysthet (och på avstånd). Passiv aggressivitet är inte hans _modus operandi_. Nej, dörren är öppen för att han vill vakna när något oroväckande händer någonstans i lägenheten mitt i natten (inte ett obefogat antagande). Inte ett speciellt meddelande till mig. Någonting om ”cigars being cigars”. Kommer inte ihåg hur den går. Raderade det för flera år sedan. (John skulle minnas).

Hans säng: så prydlig. Obscen. Sjukhushörn på lakanen, på ullfilten Mrs Hudson lämnade åt honom där för flera månader sen. Till och med överkastet; sjukhushörnsvikt nästan till sin död. När jag sitter där mitt på dagen (i skräddarställning, eller ihopkrupen, eller liggandes på rygg) när John inte är i närheten: hörnen lossnar ofta. Kan bara sitta där, få hans sjukhushörn att lossna, tänka. Andas. Lämna ett avtryck i tid och rum.

Ibland: ligga där på hans säng och stirra upp i taket. Kolla på mönstret av ljus från fönstret, följa sprickorna i väggen till deras logiska slut. Helt rak, helt slät säng. Ligga på den sida John inte sover på, den högra sidan. (John är vänsterhänt.) Ligga där som om John sover på andra sidan, helt perfekt ta upp platsen för en sängkamrat. (Sover alla vänsterhänta människor på vänster sida av sängen? Varför skulle de?)

John märker aldrig att hans överkast har lossnat i hörnen när han kommer hem. De lätt störda linjerna. Han har aldrig, så långt jag har kunnat utläsa (avsevärt mycket), lyckats se att hans säng har lossat lite i sömmarna. Att den har suttits på. Aldrig sagt eller gjort något som visar att han sett den avslöjande gropen mitt huvud efterlämnar på hans kudde. (Så uppenbart. Man kan känna doften av en person på ett örngott av bomull. Jag vet. Jag har känt doften. Regelbundet.)

Kanske han ser trots allt. Underskattar jag honom? Kanske han vet och samtycker, uppskattar mina små krig mot resterna av hans vanor från det militära. Men min ursprungliga, bra mycket troligare, slutledning är säkert korrekt: han är en idiot. Observerar bara inte tecknen på att någon annan, uppenbarligen hans lägenhetskompis (vem skulle det annars vara?) kryper ihop i fosterställning på hans skandalöst prydliga säng på eftermiddagarna (som en kompensation för att krypa upp bredvid objektet för hans patetiska, tonåriga, löjliga, obesvarade lust). Det är bäst så. Mellanmänskliga relationer: inte riktigt mitt område.

(Uppenbarligen)

På natten lösgör John ett enda hörn av sin perfekt vikta och stoppade kreation och kryper ner i sängen, vilket lämnar större delen av sängkläderna orörda. Så när han faller i sömn ser han ut som om han är inlindad i någon slags sängformad bakelse, formen av hans kropp under ytan totalt uppenbar för en tillfällig observatör. Hans fötter, hans vader. Punkten på hans nedre rygg där den böjs. Hans axlar, som höjer sig och döljer hans ansikte för mig. Hans säng klamrar sig fast vid honom, håller honom, tröstar honom. (Jag skulle kunna göra det.)

(Skulle jag? Verkligen? Skulle jag ha tålamodet? Skulle det bli tråkigt? Kanske. Förmodligen. Kanske inte. Omöjligt att säga. Irriterande.)

Men på natten drömmer han. Drömmar är det angenäma ordet för det, det finns inget verb för att uthärda en mardröm. Sakta under natten, när fasan närmar sig (i form av en terrorist? Eller hotet om landminor under hans fötter? Död och förstörelse, skrik? Jag vet inte, jag har aldrig frågat.) börjar han skaka, och rullar sedan över på rygg, som om redo att försvara sig själv, tryckt mot en vägg eller skyddande oskyldiga afganska barn bakom honom, eller någon annan hjältemodig gärning han med största sannolikhet återupplever i sina drömmar, och benen börjar röra sig, först nästan omärkbart, sen med mer och mer häftigt. Han slåss i sin sömn, kämpar, jämrar sig, ord fyller hans mun men kommer inte ut. Hörnet vid hans huvud lossnar först, sen, inom ungefär åtta minuter, det sista kvarvarande hörnet vid hans fötter. Från det här drar jag slutsatsen att han i sina mardrömmar först slåss, med sina händer, sen springer han. Han springer för att hans fight misslyckades, eller så kanske den inte gjorde det och någon dog av hans hand.

Om John drömde om att döda människor med sitt vapen skulle han inte slita sin säng i stycken varje natt. Akten att trycka av en avtryckare är en så mjuk rörelse, så elegant: bara tre muskler behövs. Flexor Digitorum Profundus, Flexor Digitorum Superficalis och Palmar Interosseous. Vem som helst som inte är jag skulle inte ens märka den mjuka rörelsen av dessa tre muskler hos Johns vänstra pekfinger, inte ens med sängkläderna så hårt dragna runt honom varje natt. John drömmer inte om att trycka av ett vapen.

Och på så sätt utraderas under natten den så noggrant uppbyggda ordningen av Johns sängkläder fullständigt; från perfekt symmetri (lakanen, täcket och överkastet är alltid lagda perfekt kant-i-kant på sägnen, sidorna matchar varandra med matematisk precision) till varierande grad av kaos när morgonen kommer. Ibland drar han loss alla lakan från sin säng, lämnar det skinande tyget i madrassen fullt synligt. En gång vaknade han upp, invirad i sina lakan, inuti garderoben – madrassen nerknuffad från sängen, kuddarna i en hög vid väggen. Det var tidigt, inte så långt efter Moriarty och poolen. Han hade blivit skrämd, triggad, påmind om saker han inte ville bli påmind om, intryckt i en obekväm och sannolikt skräckinjagande plats. Allt som gick och se av honom var en bit lakan som stack ut under garderobsdörren. Han hade behövt linda sina armar hårt runt benen och sitta så, sovandes, spänd, uppmärksam på ljudet av mardrömsfötter mot golvet, en rostig bajonett instucken i väggen. Jag lämnade honom där. Vad annat kunde jag göra? Hans haltande var tydligt nästa morgon, hans lakan doftade svagt av skoputs och malmedel.

Varje morgon observerar han bevisen på hans nattliga kamp och jämnar ut allting igen; bäddar om sängen, stärker hörnen, rätar upp kuddarna. Det är motsägelsefullt, det militära sättet mot mjukheten i sängkläderna, den flätade mattan på golvet, Gingham-gardinerna Mrs. Hudson (så kärleksfullt) hängt upp i fönstren. Sjukhushörn på en (mjuk, dubbel-) säng. Motsägelsefullt.

Man kunde ju tro att sjukhushörnsritualen kommer från Johns tid i det militära, och man skulle förstås ha rätt. Men det är inte allt: det är en ritual i vilken John gör kaoset av nattens fasor ogjorda. Suddar ut det våld han gör i sömnen. Slår tillbaka. Skapar en ny verklighet. Jag är inte säker på att han gillar den verklighet han skapar. Jag är faktiskt ganska säker på att han inte gör det, inte helt och hållet. Och så stör jag det åt honom. Är det inte så en person visar tillgivenhet? Ger honom vad han vill ha, vad han i hemlighet vill ha? Oordning, men inte sin egen?

En liten förändring, avsiktlig. Hans andning har ändrat mönster. John är vaken. Varför? Jag sa ingenting, rörde mig inte, gjorde inte ett ljud. Han är bortvänd från mig, han kan säkert inte –

”Sherlock.” Hans röst är trötthetshes. (Det är inte ens en fråga)

(Hur vet han?)

Första instinkten: stå helt stilla, ett rådjur fångat i strålkastarljuset. Om jag säger någonting, kommer han rulla över och kolla på mig? (Hur vet han?) Andra instinkten, i konflikt med den första (kommer uppenbarligen från hjärnstammen snarare än min hjärna) är att springa. Slamra nerför trappen, ducka in i mitt rum, smälla igen dörren, gömma mig under täcket. Låtsas sova. Förneka allt.

Hans axel rör sig, han rullar över på rygg. Tar det nedre sjukhushörnet med sig, men verkar inte störas av det. Kan se hans ansikte nu (fångat i skugga, hans ögon uthuggna av mörker). Suckar, rör sina händer. Gnider fingrarna över ansiktet och sedan genom sitt hår.

”Är du okej? Vad är det som är fel?” Han sätter sig upp. ”Sherlock?”

Måste säga någonting. ”Jag undrade om du var vaken.”

”Har du ont?”

Funderar på frågan för en sekund: det ärliga svaret är _ja._ Revbenet svider fortfarande som eld, ansiktet smärtar på flera olika ställen, huvudvärk. Lätt att ignorera. ”Nej.”

”Lögnhals.” Sätter sina fötter på golvet, sticker in dem i sina tofflar; tänder ljuset. Alldeles för ljust; ögon vana vid att betrakta honom i mörker. Ljuset är smärtsamt. Kisar. ”Kom in hit, sätt dig.” Hasar över till sin byrå; öppnar en låda.

Komma in i hans rum, sitta på hans säng. Försöker sitta med benen i kors men mitt högerben protesterar. (Svär tyst för mig själv.)

Kommer till mig i sin t-shirt och sina boxerkalsonger. (En liten glipa mellan nedre sömmen på hans t-shirt och resåren på hans kalsonger: de hänger lite lågt på hans höft. Ser magmusklerna. Jag kanske stirrar; det verkar inte som om han märker något.) Ger mig tre piller, pekar på vattenglaset som står på hans nattduksbord.

”Jag antar att det är de här du är här för.” Räddad av felaktiga föreställningar. ”Mina sista tre, så få inga idéer.”

Kikar på dem. Runda och vita; narkotisk opioid alkaloid. Förmodligen morfin. Förmodligen överblivna från hans behandling. Borde ha genomsökt hans lådor grundligare.

Lägger dem på min tunga och smakar deras bitterhet när de börjar upplösas. Han plockar upp glaset med vatten och ger det till mig. Tar det. För ett ögonblick är hans fingrar inflätade i mina.

Vattenet är ljummet. Pillren glider ner i min hals. Han tar glaset igen och ställer tillbaka det på nattduksbordet. Det står på ett underlägg med texten ”Beautiful Torquay!” och som visar en blekt strandscen. Han tar min handled i sin hand. (Rycker till. Fortfarande lite öm.)

”Den är stukad.” Han låter förvånad. Hans pekfinger trycker lätt mot svullnaden.

”Bara knappt.” Avfärdar det. Borde rycka bort min handled ur hans fingrar, men vill inte. Hans varsamma fingrar, hans avtryckarfinger trycker lätt mot mig.

”Måste ju ha gjort ont, att spela fiol ikväll.” Tankfull. Observant (Sant.) ”Varför gör du det?”.

”Hjälper mig att tänka.” Han drar sina fingrar lått över min kind, tittar på mina blåmärken.

”Du borde inte ha gått ut idag, om du varit det minsta vettig.” Hans handflata vidrör min käke. ”Du är lite galen, eller hur.” Han säger det godhjärtat (tillgivet).

”Lestrade skulle ha ytterligare en död kropp på sitt bord om jag inte hade gått.” Egna rösten låter märklig i mina öron. Djupare, intimare, lite defensiv. (Oavsiktligt.) Saknar något av sitt vanliga bett. Får smärtan min tunga att domna? Eller är det bara effekten av att sitta på Johns säng. Mitt i natten. Stirrandes på magmusklerna.

”Okej.” Värmen av hans hand så nära min kind. ”Jag är säker på att det förmodligen är sant.” Han stirrar hårt på mitt ansikte, drar sedan sina fingrar lätt på bandaget över min nästa. Sluter mina ögon. Han skjuter min morgonrock åt sidan och drar upp min t-shirt. Jag kan känna hans knä sväva lätt bredvid mitt lår. Hans händer. En på min midja, som för att stödja mig, den andra följer det knäckta revbenet. Kväver ett stön. ”Om jag hade vetat att du planerade att valsa runt i lägenheten hela natten hade jag inte tagit av tejpen.”

Fnyser som svar. Valsade verkligen inte. Har inte dansat vals sen den katastrofala danskursen (1982). Tråkig, mödosam och förödmjukande upplevelse.

”Jag kanske borde sätta ett mjukt förband på det.” Fingrarna följer mitt ömma revben. ”Skulle det vara okej.”

Rycker på axlarna.

”Jag ska gå och leta efter något till förband.” Ställer sig upp. Känner sängen rätta upp sig i hans frånvaro. ”Stanna här.”

Jag stannar. Tom mage; ljummet vatten. Piller som löses upp. Känner mig trött. Känner mig groggy. Känner mig yr.

Ihopkrupen under sängkläderna. Höger sida av sängen. Johns säng. Känns så hemvant. Bekväm. Perfekt. Alla fyra av Johns sjukhushörn förstörda. Hans säng: ett kaos som består av mig. Han borde bli förtjust. Jag har gett honom gåvan av total oreda.

”Upp och hoppa.” John. Rösten verkar komma från någonstans långt bort. Han drar undan täcket och stöttar upp mig. Känner mina fötter glida till golvet.

Kanske flyter, möjligtvis svävande i varm vätska.

Känner tyget av min morgonrock glida av mig, min t-shirt som dras över axlarna och sedan över mitt huvud. Luft: kall mot mitt bröst (känns bra).

”Sherlock, är du okej?” John. Håller mig om hakan. Öppnar mina ögon (tunga). John. Upplyst bakifrån och från vänster. Ljus från en lampa på hans nattduksbord. (Gul-oranget sken.) Kan känna igen honom så här också, kan se den perfekta symmetrin hos hans ögon, den strama linjen hos hans mun, den vänstra sidan lite lyft. Hans ögon är blå, fläckade med brunt (om man tittar nära). Komplex iris, massor av mönster och oordning. Inga vassa kanter. Inga sjukhushörn. ”Sherlock, är allt som det ska?”

”Ja, allt väl.” Försöker säga det. Inte säker på att stavelserna kommer ut i rätt ordning.

”Jag kanske inte hade behövt ge dig alla tre piller.” Johns röst. Hans händer på mina axlar. John. ”Sätt händerna på huvudet är du snäll, okej?” Flyttar mina armar (gjorda av mjukt gummi), lägger dem bakom min nacke. ”Håll still så ett ögonblick. Andas ut.”

Trycker ut luften ur mina lungor. Väntar. Han virar en bit flanell runt mitt bröst, ett varv, två. Tar ett djupt andetag och känner; trycket från tyg. Andas ut igen; Han virar en annan tygbit under den första. Känns som att bli omhållen, (på samma sätt som Johns säng håller om honom). Ordning runt kaos. En uppenbarelse: han är min ordning, jag är hans kaos. Yin och yang. Behöver mig (behöver honom). Den perfekta matchningen, ett perfekt par. Uppenbart.

”Andas.” Han lägger sina händer på mitt bröst. ”Det är inte för tajt va?”

Har egentligen ingen åsikt. Känns bra. (Bättre än bra.) Gör ett ljud som kan tolkas både för och emot.

”John.” Det här är viktigt.

”Ja?”

”Jag är ditt kaos.” Jag gestikulerar mot sängen. Inga fler sjukhushörn. Ingen mer hemsk, fridfull ordning som lämnar John tom och full av smärta och ånger. Inga bevis på hans mardrömmar. Bara bevis på mig. ”Jag gjorde det här för dig. Som Tjajkovskij.”

Se sambandet, det är så uppenbart. En andra uppenbarelse. De här sakerna jag gör, jag gör dem för att de lugnar honom, får honom att känna sig mer kopplad till världen utanför Afghanistan, till mig. För att trösta honom, på det sätt som hans hårt bäddade säng lugnar honom i natten när jag inte kan. (Kan jag inte? Jag tror att jag kan. Värt ett försök.) Han gör samma sak för mig, hans ordning lugnar mig. Symmetri, som hans ögon. ”Eller hur?”

”Okej.” Han säger det långsamt. ”Ja, tack då.” Han skrattar. ”Jag uppskattar det. Tror jag.”

Yes! Jag känner en svallvåg av ren glädje.

”Jag hoppades att du skulle göra det.” Ler. Lutar mig framåt. Pannan nuddar hans. Stänger mina ögon, känner mina läppar möta hans.

Kysser honom.

Han är varm (smakar som tandkräm).

Lägger min hand i hans hår. Kysser honom igen. Perfekt.

Han suckar mot min kind. (Värme.)

Viker tillbaka mig i hans säng, stoppar om mig. Slätar till mitt hår med sin hand, får mig i ordning. (Lugnar.)

”Sov nu.”

Känner madrassen sjunka ner bredvid mig. John är på den vänstra sidan. Jag är på den högra. Har föreställt mig detta så många gångar, känns helt perfekt. Underbart. Han är varm, känns som om han kan vara källan till allt som är varmt. En sol som roterar kring en kall planet som mig.

(Fast det är tvärt om, är det inte, planeten roterar runt solen? Låter det vettigt? Vem bryr sig, vem bryr sig.)

Flyttar mig och trycker min panna mot hans nacke, hand på hans höft.

”Solsystemet”. Ord in i hans axel. ”Stjärnor är varma, planeter är kalla. De roterar.”

”Sov, Sherlock.” John klappar mig på handen. Sover.

*

Morgon. Sol från fel riktning. Sängen är mjuk. Smärta. I mitt huvud, min näsa, mina revben, gode gud. Revbenen.  Någonting håller ihop mitt bröst. Höger ben. Handled. Klibbiga ögon vill inte öppnas. Släpande ljud från någon annanstans.

I Johns säng. Ögonen flyger upp. Allt spelas upp framför mina ögon: ståendes vid hans dörr, tittandes på honom i mörkret. Han vaknar, han ser mig, han ger mig morfin.

Gode gud. Kysste honom. Två gånger. Gode gud.

Bredvid mig är sängen inte helt bäddad, inte sjukhushörnsvikt till dödens rand, men ordnad, tillplattad. Kudden upplockad och sedan tillbakalagd på ett ordnat sätt, inget tecken på gropen i den. Det ser ut som om jag spenderade natten här ensam (när jag vet att jag inte gjorde det).

Fötter på trappan. Johns fötter; skulle känna igen ljudet av Johns fötter var som helst, under alla tänkbara omständigheter. Inklusive dessa. Inklusive på den yttre kanten av en panikattack, mitt liv som spelas i revy framför mina ögon. (Vem skulle det annars vara?)

Armar och ben känns varma, sedan kalla. Fötterna når toppen av trappan och våra roller är omvända; han står vid dörren (öppen) och ser på mig i sin säng, iakttar nattens skador. Inga sjukhushörn, bara kaos. Bara hans kaos: jag. Känner mina kinder hetta.

(Nattens skador, hur allvarliga?)

 ”Åh.” Hans röst. Hans vardagliga, normala röst. Hans _allting är okej_ röst. ”Du är vaken. Bra.” Två koppar i hans händer. ”Jag tänkte just försöka väcka dig.”

”Jag…” Jag har inte ordförråd för detta. Hur bedöma?

Johns ansikte: tomt på någon form av tydliga känslor. Ingen rädsla, ingen ilska, inte bekymrad. Verkar lugn, klar, avslappnad. Som alltid, precis som han ser ut varje dag när han kommer hem och missar att upptäcka oredan i hans säng. (Är detta bara ännu en oreda i hans säng?)

”Ont?” Inget annat i hans ansiktsuttryck än hans professionella oro.

Suckar. ”Ja.” För spänd och osäker för att ljuga den här gången.  (Det är klart att jag har ont.)

”Jag har slut på morfin.” Beklagande. Snett leende. På väg att nämna det. Vad ska jag säga?

Jag väljer mina ord (”Uppenbarligen!”). Faller ur min mun med en skrovlig röst, skrovligare än menat, intimare än menat. Gillar inte förlägenhet. Han ler lätt (svårt uttryck att tyda).

”Förmodligen bäst så. Jag har i alla fall ibuprofen med kodein.” Ställer kopparna på nattduksbordet, tar upp en flaska ur sin ficka. ”Köpte dem i morse.”

”Vad är klockan?”

”Hon är två. Du har varit utslagen ett tag. Ledsen för det, jag mindes tydligen inte hur starka de där tabletterna var. Jag borde inte ha gett dig tre stycken.” Skakar ut två beigea piller ur flaskan och lägger dem i min hand; ger mig en kopp med te. ”De här ska vara okej dock.”

”Inte lika bra menar du.”

Han ler. ”Borde göra susen.”

Och bara så där. Allt är förlåtet. Lättnad (men något annat följer med den.) Besvikelse. Antar att jag egentligen inte ville bli förlåten. Kan inte bli vikt och instoppad under madrassen som all annan form av nattligt kaos. Men idag, verkar det som, blir jag det. Tillslätad. Inga men.

Dricker mitt te, tar mina piller. John går tillbaka ner för att laga frukost åt mig. Sparkar loss lakanen från höger sidan av sängen, trots att det gör ont. Lite mer kaos.

Bevis.


	3. Penrose-mannen

Mord (uppenbart).

Anderson insisterar på att kalla det arbetsplatsolycka. _Olycka?_ Med märken som de där på handlederna? (Snöre: Plastband. Virade runt handlederna fjorton gånger. Avklippta efter döden med nagelsax, oskickligt dumpade. Kommer förmodligen hitta dem i en sopptunna i närheten.) Med avtrycket av en känga (industrityp, stålhätta, damm och lämningar från ett stort varuhus med platta paket, fyllda mestadels med plywood) på byxkanten, och där, på vänster lår? Missade han att upptäcka fingeravtrycket på borren som med största sannolikhet inte kommer att matcha mordoffrets eller någon annans på fabriken? Skandalöst! Förskräckligt! Och det är det här som kallas forensisk expertis på Scotland Yard? Han borde aldrig ha fått tillåtelse att lämna grundskolan. Jag har sett hans forensiska rapporter. Har fortfarande inte lärt sig var man ska inkludera/inte inkludera en apostrof. Skräp! Han har mage att tala nedsättande om mig till Lestrade och försöka hålla mig borta från brottsplatser, men han tror att det här är en _arbetsplatsolycka?_ (Idioter kan tydligen bli lurade av i princip vem som helst.)

Kan inte ens titta på honom. ”Eftersom du tydligen är både blind och döv, spela stum också.” Han börjar protestera men jag stänger av honom. Viftar med handen i hans riktning, avfärdar honom. Lestrade kommer ta hand om det. Sätter mig på knä: Revbenet hugger till med en kraftig men inte förlamande smärta. Det är bra. Förlamande smärta är till och med mer distraherande än Andersons dravlande grubblerier till tankeprocesser. (Jag saknar Johns försiktiga omvårdnad dock, som inte längre behövs. Frestelse: bli skadad för att bli varsamt omvårdad igen. Patetiskt. Fånigt. Men hans händer. De där svindlande ögonblicken av närhet. Främmande och besvärande och underbart på en och samma gång. Omöjligt att någonsin känna sig van vid det.) Drar upp telefonen ur offrets ficka, läser de tre senaste sms:en. Lestrade skickar iväg Anderson. Han är värdelös. Mer än värdelös: han är i vägen för mig.

Kroppen är omgärdad av krulliga träspån, som fortfarande faller från maskinerna ovan som snöflingor. Svarvarna ovan behövde stoppas snabbt, och skräpet från deras arbete hade täckt golvet med träspån. Det luktar som en cederskog, kluven och lätt bränd.

Intressant sättet som borren korkskruvade sig genom hjärnan; lämnade ett fascinerande mönster av ben. Krossat i alla riktningar, på ett till synes godtyckligt sätt, sprucket i vågiga linjer. Krossat som glas, som is. Så många variabler inuti en levande skalle. Tryck plus ett långsamt och säker motsols snurrande av likformigt vriden metall skapar en unik signatur på instabilt människoben. Nära nog oändligt många möjligheter på varje millimeter. Och effekten på hjärnan är spektakulär; dragen isär till flätor, draperade ur den trasiga skallen som silke. Vackert. Skulle kunna samla ihop den hjärnan till en bukett och sätta i en vas för att beundra den. I alla fall tills den började lukta.  (Fler experiment behövs: skulle kunna skaffa ett till huvud från Barts, säkerligen. Borra bitar i en box under trapporna. Korkskruv? I lådan. Johns? Min? Minns inte. Spelar det någon roll? Kanske kan lyckas stjäla industriborr istället; att föredra. Placera huvudet i skruvstäd för stabilitet? Eller bara klämma fast det mellan micron och brödrosten? Det borde funka utmärkt.)

(John. Han kanske inte skulle uppskatta ett huvud till på köksbänken.)

Kastar en blick mot honom; han ser blek och chockad ut, plågad. Tittar tillbaka på kroppen, lutar huvudet, föreställer mig att jag ser det genom Johns ögon, Johns mänskliga, varsamma, omtänksamma ögon; en besvärande död, definitivt. Otrevlig. Smärtsam. Skrämmande. Är det så John ser det? Han har sett nog av insidan på män, han är inte blödig. Är det empati? Föreställer han sig har det skulle ha känts, han själv i den här mannens ställe, en stor korkskruv som rör sig sakta mot honom, minuterna mellan att känna den göra hål i skinnet på pannan och den tidpunkt då hans hjärna pressas ut genom hålet i hans skalle?

(Vänta. Nej. Sluta. Djupt andetag.)

Gillar inte direkt att tänka mig John som ett mordoffer. Gör så att paniken lätt snör åt runt halsen. Moriartys fel: _bränna hjärtat ur mig_ , verkligen. Om det inte var för honom hade jag kan inte märkt det, eller i alla fall, inte så snart. Att bry sig är inte en seger, inte alls: mina känslor har utsatt John Watson för betydligt mycket mer fara än något annat gör. Mer än den olagliga Sig:en, mer än flygande kulor och jakter över hustaken och lejda lönnmördare. (Om det varit jag, fångad i en sådan position, det blivande offret, händerna bakbundna med IKEA-snören: en märkligt fascinerande tanke. Kan komma på sju olika sätt att fly på innan borren rört sig en centimeter.) Men nej. Tänker inte föreställa mig det med John. Inte hans hjärna, inte hans skalle. Det här förbannade med att bry sig.

Studerar honom: han gnuggar sin panna, hans mun hopknycklad och smal. Avsmak? Obehag? Sympati. (Mest troligt.) Han skakar på huvudet, gungar på sina hälar. Hans hjärta (så selektivt) i sina bara händer. Får något att knytas i min mage. Även om jag inte alls förstår det, så är det någonting som jag älskar med John. Hans kapacitet för sympati sträcker sig överallt, vidrör alla. Som en girig bläckfisk av omtänksamhet.

(Ser han saker hos mig som väcker empati? Vilka saker? Sally som kallar mig ”missfoster”? Min avsaknad av vänner men mitt överflöd av fiender? Vad?)

Johns ögon på flätorna av vriden hjärna som väller ut ur den där vackert krossade skallen. (Bara ett huvud till i kylen. Molly kan ordna ett åt mig. John klarar det.)

”John?”

Han tittar upp, ser på mig. ”Öh,” börjar han, lägger sina armar på ryggen. ”Dödsorsaken är ganska uppenbar, betvivlar att du behöver höra mig säga att han fick sitt huvud genomborrat.”

Ler. Det bekommer mig inte när John påpekar det uppenbara. Det borde det, med all rätt, egentligen göra, men det gör det inte. Jag skulle kunna försvara det med att han säger det med en hint av kritisk självmedvetenhet, lite som svart humor; jag älskar svart humor på en brottsplats. (Det är så ovanligt, och det är så få som av naturen uppskattar det.) Men det är inte det.

Någonting med hans närvaro gräver fram en gömd del av mig i dessa ögonblick, jag kan inte sätta fingret på det. Nåväl, jag kan gissa: hans paradoxala natur. Att han på ett konsekvent sätt är uppbyggd av motsatser. Hans röst (stark, vänlig men hänsynslös, rösten hos en man som har dödat (mer än en gång) med rätt motiv, en röst färgad av den komplexa moral jag aldrig haft skicklighet eller kunskap nog att helt reda ut eller förstå) mot den här bakgrunden (en kropp, ett mord, bevis, ett problem att lösa), hans stadiga händer. Hans fyrkantiga fingernaglar (alltid rena). Hans envisa tålamod. Bredden på hans axlar i jämförelse med hans tighta midja (jag behöver inte nämna hans nedre magmuskler igen, behöver jag? Låt oss lämna de vulgära, lustfyllda tankarna utanför det här, för tillfället; för tillfället, vi är i det offentliga, det är för mycket.)

Orden han använder för att beskriva mig, kittlingen jag känner i mitt ryggslut när han ser på mig med naken beundran. Han får mig att blöda känslor. De sipprar ur mig, geggigt, obekvämt, någonting som måste städas bort, slängas, helas. Behandlas. Jag borde hata det, men det gör jag inte. Han påpekar det uppenbar med den där rösten, samma som han använder när han talar om för mig att jag är fanatastisk, jag är extraordinär, samma som skriker i natten till musiken av hans mardrömmar och frågar mig om jag vill ha en kopp te på morgonen. Hans röst; ursprunget för alla hans dimensioner, alla hans vassa kantar och hans varsamhet. Delen av honom som, just nu, framför Lestrade och Anderson och ansiktena utan namn från Met, sträcker sig ut och smeker mig, från hans hals till mina trumhinnor. En intim beröring. (Men det är det inte, det är det verkligen inte.)

”Det finns märken på hans handleder,” säger John, hans ögon flackar mot Anderson, som nu står flera meter bort med sina korkade armar korsade framför sitt korkade bröst. (Vad ser Sally i honom?) John observerar vad Anderson missar. Klart att han gör. Ler ännu mer. John fortsätter, pekar. ”Han var bunden, han kämpade.”

Jag nickar åt honom. Hans ögon på mig. (Jag minns hans läppar mot mina, två gånger. Knappt, men jag minns.) Jag kan se det lyft i självförtroende mitt gillande ger honom, det är subtilt, men finns där. Hans rygg lite rakare, som om han står på paradtorget och hans överordnade just vänt sin blick till honom. Beredd på att imponera. (Vad tänker han? Varför vet jag inte, varför kan jag inte läsa det i hans öppna ansikte?) ”Trolig tidpunkt för dödens inträffande?” Min röst har fått en mjukare ton, det finns mer intimitet i den. De andra verkar inte märka det, men jag tror att John gör det. En förändring. Liten. Inte medveten. Avslöjande.

Han böjer sig ner och stirrar stint på kroppen igen. Han rör en hand, drar ett latex-täckt finger över skinnet. ”Inte mer än en timme sen, skulle jag tro.” Han tittar upp på mig, trygg i sitt svar, klara ögon. Han reser sig och intar sin otydliga, nyligen-civil-igen hållning till ”lediga”. Jag ler mot honom, ett äkta leende, inte ett beräknande, nästan utan att tänka på det. Han ler tillbaka. Det är så det är mellan oss nu. Mer äkta? Mer tillgivet? Jag vet inte. Någonting sånt. (Jag kysste honom och han lät mig göra det. Två gånger. Jag kröp upp mot honom, mina fingrar på resåren i hans kalsonger, hans höftben hårt under min hand, och han lät mig göra det, också.) Studerar hans ansikte: ögon så okomplicerade, ingen inre strid, ingen obekvämhet. Är det trotsig, medveten ignorans till vad han måste veta (eller tro att han vet) om mig, eller är det avslappnad acceptans? En avvägning för ett liv som får honom att fortsätta känna sig mänsklig? Svårt att veta. Han ler mot mig. Tillgivenhet. Vad pågår i hans huvud? Att borra upp honom skulle inte ge mig svaret, skulle det?

(Åh, jättekul...)

Det har gått en dryg vecka. En vecka, och nästan ingenting har förändrats. Förutom en liten gnutta extra värme från honom, och, förmodligen från mig. Som om vi har någon slags tyst överenskommelse. Men det har vi inte. Jag förstår inte alls. Han är helt öppen, ändå helt stängd. Kittlande. En man uppbyggd av paradoxer. Omöjlig, men här, i egen hög person. En Penrose-man.

”Så?” Lestrade ser lite hjälplös ut, höjda ögonbryn. Jag kan nästan se frågetecknet ovanför hans huvud. (Hur skulle de klara något utan mig?)

I ögonvrån ser jag en soptunna i hörnet och går mot den. ”Skoavtrycken på kroppen är från en arbetskänga, den typ som industriarbetare bär, typen med stålhetta. Dessa specifika kängor var täckta med resterna av damm, lim, plywood för platta paket, bitar av kartong. Vem göra platta paket som innehåller limmad plywood? IKEA, uppenbart.” Kikar ner i soptunnan. (Givetvis: där är de. Visste att de skulle vara där. Rundade kanter från en nagelsax. Explosion av stolthet. Det var något av en gissning från de bitar av plastband som låg kvar på golvet.) Lyfter soptunnan och tar med den tillbaka med mig till kroppen, där Lestrade ser på Anderson och John stirrar på mig, ser nyfiken ut, tankfull (varför?), tålmodig, självsäker. Om jag bara kunde öppna hans tankar och läsa dem.

”De här banden,” kikar ner i tunnan, visar sedan upp dem för Lestrade och co., ”är av den typ de använder på IKEA för att binda ihop kartongerna innan de levereras till deras kunder. Denna speciella typ av band användas för att binda samman den här mannens händer och fötter, och binda honom till pelaren så att borren skulle genomborra hans skalle. Ni kan se blodet på dem, det tillhör offret. Så: ni letar efter en lagerarbetare, troligen från IKEA i Wembley som tillfälligt saknades på sitt jobb efter, få se,” kastar en blick på min klocka, ”klockan ett i eftermiddags, men tillbaka före tre.” Drar fram en borste och dammar av borren, fingeravtrycket är plötsligt påfallande uppenbart. ”Det här är hans fingeravtryck. Ni har det förmodligen i registret. Det här är inte hans första brott; givet hur värdelös han är på att dölja sina spår är det förmodligen inte första gången ni griper honom.”

”Kör fingeravtrycket,” säger Lestrade, och Anderson, som ser rasande ut, gör som han säger. ”Och varför skulle han mördad en man och försöka få det att se ut som en arbetsplatsolycka?” frågar Lestrade.

” _Försöka_ är ordet.” Det var menat för Anderson (naturligtvis.) Han himlar med ögonen. ”Lätt fall,” jag kastar en blick på John, som har det där fascinerade uttrycket i ansiktet, som skulle vara otroligt förutom att han vet exakt vad han kan förvänta sig vid det här laget. Ett andetag. Leverera punchlinen. ”Vårt offer spenderade sin lunch med en kvinnlig vän, en kvinnlig vän med en man, eller pojkvän, det är osäkert. Om jag skulle gissa skulle jag säga man.” Sätter mig på huk, öppnar högerfickan på offrets byxor så att Lestrade kan se innehållet. ”Titta: kondomer, han kommer förberedd.” Flinar. Drar fram offrets telefon från min egen ficka, ger den till Lestrade. ”Sista tre sms:en på hans telefon är av suggestiv natur, både om en sexuell förbindelse med en kvinna och vikten av hemlighållande. Kvinnan har, uppenbarligen, en svartsjuk make som är våldsbenägen. Den svartsjuke maken är vår IKEA-medarbetare. Han slutar sitt skift om en timme.”

”Fantastiskt,” säger John. Det känns inte mindre bra att höra honom säga det den här gången än när han sa det för första gången. ”Extraordinärt.” Han flinar och går emot mig. Lestrade skäller ut order; Anderson är klar med fingeravtrycket och smyger sig ut.  Rättsläkaren hämtar kroppen. ”Bra gjort,” säger John, sen sträcker han på sig och lägger händerna på mina axlar.

För ett ögonblick tror jag att han ska krama mig, eller dra mig framåt och kyssa mig, och fastän båda dessa utfall skulle vara väldigt välkomna från John, skrämmer mig båda lika mycket. (Varför? Osäkerhet, oerfarenhet? Myriaden av regler involverade i dessa sociala interaktioner framkallar yrsel. Varje riktning känns som ett felsteg. Vad behöver jag göra för att försäkra mig om att det känns bra för John? Så lätt att göra/säga fel saker och göra honom besviken, frustrerad eller (förmodligen värre) roa honom? Jag kanske känner lite onda aningar. Jag kanske är lite rädd.) Han ser vad som måste tolkas som ångest i mitt ansiktsuttryck och hans eget uttryck förändras. ”Du har —” börjar han, sedan borstar han på mina axlar. Träbitar, krulliga träflisor, sågspån. ”Du stod i det värsta. Böj dig lite, låt mig ta bort det från ditt hår.”

Jag böjer mig framåt, vilket är lägligt, eftersom jag kan känna mig själv rodna lite. Dessa märkliga relationsdanser, där inget är säkert och där det inte finns några tydliga fakta, får mig att gå tillbaka till mina tonårs genans. Jag skulle kunna ta ett ögonblick för att känna bitterhet över det, men det är John som drar sina fingrar genom mitt hår, vilket känns bra mycket bättre än det borde ha rätt att göra. Jag stänger mina ögon för att inte få in damm i dem, för att fokusera på hans fingrar som tar på mig. Han skakar träflisor ur min lugg, varsamt, från toppen på mitt huvud, rufsar sina fingrar genom håret på bakhuvudet, låter dem glida genom lockarna på vardera sidan. Han drar sitt pekfinger runt kurvan på mitt vänstra öra, sedan det högra. Drar sin hand över min nacke. Sedan börjar han försiktigt plocka bitar ur mitt hår en efter en, reder ut dem från hårslingor och blåser dem från sina fingrar så att de fladdrar till marken. Jag biter tillbaka ett hummande som vill ta sig igenom min hals och dämpar det istället till en suck.

”Så,” säger han, och drar sina fingrar genom min lugg igen. Jag öppnar mina ögon. Hans ansiktsuttryck, behagligt, fullt normalt, men det finns något annat där. Tillgivenhet, helt säkert, är det vänskaplig tillgivenhet? Går inte att avgöra. (Munterhet? Han skrattar inte, men har ett lätt leende på sina läppar. Ömhet? Det är en fin linje.) Stolthet över min insats, det finns fortfarande spår av den aktning han känner när han ser mig arbeta. Finns det åtrå där? (För mig?) Inget öppet, inget otillbörligt. Jag vet inte. Vad skulle jag göra om jag såg det, om jag kände igen det. (Springa/gömma mig/kollapsa/börja brinna/gråta/hurra/skratta/triumfera/trycka upp honom mot väggen och ta honom?) Om jag bara kunde undersöka insidan av hans hjärna lika lätt som en från Barts, lika lätt som den som rättsläkaren trycker in i en liksäck. För många obesvarade frågor.

Jag kunde bara fråga, antar jag. Men det känns som att fuska.


	4. Hjärtat är inte hjärtformat

Rayleigh-spridningen har spridit ut de kortare gröna och blå våglängderna i det kvarvarande solljuset, bara lämnat rött och orange över Londons skyline.

Himmel. Till dags dato har jag använt hjärnkapacitet bara till att överväga vad som kommer från den och påverkar mänsklig, kriminell aktivitet, inte himlen i sig själv. Kisar upp mot den nu: en stor tom rymd. Initiala observationer tyder på att den till största delen är meningslös. Bara avsaknaden av tak eller övervåning. Funktionellt, ursprunget för olika väder. Regn, snö, dimma, slask; dessa saker kan vara bevis och därför viktiga att notera. Annars, bara den kartesiska koordinaten Z (upp). Så långtråkigt. Kosmos, mestadels, är tråkigt; det finns inga motiv i rymden. Än så länge inga mord, inga brott. Urtråkigt. Stora bollar av gas som brinner och rör sig runt i ändlösa cirklar. Små prickar av ljus. Starkt rött ljus, skickat från jordens kant, som sakta avtar. (Avtagande ljus kan ge nya vinklar på en brottsplats; saker kan vara dolda i olika varianter av ljus. Värt att notera, i alla fall.) Starkt orange ljus bakom skylinen; röda fingrar som tonar bort i blå-svarthet.

Människor verkar finna den här processen romantisk; solen som försvinner bakom horisonten. Varför? (Tycker John att det här är romantiskt? Förmodligen. Tanken smärtar. Han sitter inte och ooar sig över solnedgångar med mig. Skulle jag vilja att han gjorde det?)

(Skulle jag kunna tycka att den här processen är intressant, om John satt här bredvid mig, ooande över den nedgående solen)

(Förmodligen.)

(Troligen.)

Är det färgen? Bär rödaktiga nyanser någon speciell signifikans som tar fram känslor eller kärleksfulla handlingar? Skulle att stirra på en rödmålad vägg ge samma reaktion? Skulle jag kunna måla hela lägenheten röd som ett sätt att provocera John i en kärleksfull riktning?

Patetiskt. Det skulle få honom att tänka på någon annan.

Telefonen vibrerar. Drar fram den, tittar på skärmen. Det är ett sms från John. Kan inte låta bli att läsa. Det är det senaste av femton sådana sms, vart och ett av dem mer oroligt än det tidigare.

_Var är du?_

Kan inte höra röstläget genom ett sms, men jag kan känna det ändå. Han är fortfarande arg på mig.

Det är inte mitt fel att hans dates hår tog eld. Hon dinglade det in i ljuset på bordet, jag drog inte hennes huvud över det. Jag bad henne inte ens att vända bort sitt huvud från mig sådär. Hennes val. Jag ville bara fråga John en enkel fråga eller två om nedbrytningen av en lever, jag kunde ju inte direkt få hans åsikt utan att ha sagda lever där, kunde jag?

Ytterligare en vibration. Kollar skärmen. Två meddelanden. Magen vrider sig lite.

_Sherlock, snälla svara mig. Var är du?_

_Mrs. Hudson börjar bli orolig, det är inte bara jag._

Röd är också en färg för varning; skyltar, babord sida på fartyg, trafikljus. Rött är färgen på blod, vilket, på ett sätt, är en annan typ av varning: sluta, du har gått för långt, gjort hål i huden, haft sönder en kropp. Hjärtan ser röda ut när du först ser dem inuti kroppen, men när de gjorts rena från blod är de till största delen gulaktiga, som kycklingskin. Barn ritar dem och målar dem röda, förmodligen för att de har missat att lära sig det här enkla faktumet. Kanske har de bara sett levande, bultande hjärtan, sett öppna hjärtoperationer på sina obarmhärtiga TV-apparater (låter föräldrar sina barn se öppna hjärtoperationer på TV?) och missat att förstå att det röda runt ett hjärta bara är blodet. Vill föräldrar att deras barn ska föreställa sig endast blodiga hjärtan? Förmodligen är det så; levande ting är (tydligen) mer tilltalande för folk än döda ting är. (Om man bortser från dess färg; hjärtat är definitivt inte hjärtformat, vilket är ett märkligt fel i språket, och en bisarr och felaktig anatomilektion för barn. Jag antar att det är som med Jultomten; en av de saker vuxna kan ljuga för barn om, utan skam eller ånger.)

_Om jag inte hör från dig inom de nästa 5 minuterna så kommer jag att anta att något hemskt hänt dig. Om du har lämnat kvar din telefon någonstans kanske jag måste döda dig._

Rött är färgen för mognad, sexuell villighet. Är det därför den röda himlen anses vara romantisk? Påminner det (potentiella?) älskande om exponerade och svullna genitalier? Att stirra på en solnedgång är inte en av de saker som de väldigt religiösa listar som farligt (som dans), så kanske inte.

Ytterligare vibrationer. Inte John, Lestrade.

_Har du gått vilse? Varför ignorerar du John? Behöver jag skicka en patrullbil?_

Hmph. John har tydligen gått upp ett steg på listan över de med befogenheter. Nåväl, okej. Skickar ett sms till John, ignorerar Lestrade.

_Jag är här. SH_

_Här? Var är här?_

_Jag är på 221 B, naturligtvis. SH_

_Det är du inte. Jag är i lägenheten och jag vet att du inte är här. Du är ganska svår att missa._

_Titta upp. SH_

Jag kastar en blick på min klocka; det ska bli intressant att se hur lång tid det tar för John att klura ut det. Jag kan nästan känna neuronerna i hans hjärna sträcka ut sig och försöka forma nya kopplingar. Upp upp upp, vad är upp? Himlen. Vad separerar oss från himlen? Tak, övre våningar. Han vet redan att jag inte är på den tredje våningen; han har redan kollat där. Mrs. Hudson kontrollerade säkerligen de andra lägenheterna också. Så vad är kvar? Vad skyddar oss från regnet, snön och slasket?

”Sherlock!” John, ropar från gatan. Böjer mig framåt , kikar ner. Kastar en blick på klockan. Två minuter, fyrtio sekunder. Känner ett hugg av stolthet; för medelpersonen hade det tagit minst två minuter till. Flyttar mig lite; takplattorna gräver sig in lite i låren. ”Jesus Kristus, Sherlock, rör dig inte!” Mrs. Hudson kommer utspringandes på gatan, hennes klackar slår mot trottoaren. Hon brister i gråt.

På några få sekunder kastar sig John genom det lilla vindsfönstret och ut på taket, flämtande. ”Sherlock,” säger han. ”Gör det inte.”

”Gör inte vad?”

Han kliver varsamt på det sluttande taket, rör sig försiktigt men bestämt. Soldater är inte rädda för takplattor som flyttar sig under deras fötter.

”Jag tänker inte hoppa.”

”Inte?” Han tar tag i min krage. ”Rör dig bort från kanten, snälla.” Han gillar inte att mina ben dinglar över takfötterna tydligen. Hans hand är varm och påträngande mot min nacke. Han drar. Placerar mina händer mot det sträva taket och förflyttar mig bakåt och uppåt, och igen, upp för takets lutning tills min rygg är pressad mot skorstenen och John har mig fasttryckt med båda händerna på mina axlar. Han stagar sig själv mot takplattorna, sluttande åt sidan, flämtar hårt; hans prekära position utsätter honom för större fara än vad jag var i. Hans ansikte är så nära, hans andedräkt mot min kind. Jag sätter en hand på hans bröst, trycker tillbaka honom, tvingar honom att sätta sig, fast och säkert som jag. Hans arm glider in mellan skorstenen och där min rygg kröker sig, hans hand på min höft. Säker.

”Verkligen,” säger jag. ”Det var inte farligt förrän du kom.”

John suckar. ”Vad gör du här uppe? Och varför har du ignorerat mina sms?”

”Rött,” säger jag. Jag rör mig för att peka på resterna av solnedgången, men som på impuls tar han tag i min arm och håller fast den, pressar den mot sin mage. Jag låter honom hålla kvar den, låter min hand slappna av och ligga på hans lår. Denim under mina fingrar. Hetta. Jag kan känna hans andning, min arm pressad mot honom, hans hjärta slår så fort. Han trodde verkligen att jag tänkte hoppa. Märkligt: har jag någonsin verkat vara den typ som skulle göra något så meningslöst? Extremt korta flygturer är inget som intresserar mig speciellt mycket.

John stirrar ut mot Londons skyline, ser på solnedgången. ”Klättrade,” börjar han. ”Du klättrade väl inte upp på vinden och ut genom det där lilla fönstret bara för att sitta här och kolla på solnedgången, gjorde du?”

”Det verkar så.” Det är varken ett ja eller ett nej. Jag känner hans fingrar flytta sig på min höft, trevande, försiktiga.

”Du gömde dig från mig.” Han låter sårad, märkligt nog, inte arg. Hans slutledning är korrekt, givetvis.

”Gömde mig inte,” säger jag. ”Givetvis gömmer jag mig inte. Jag undersöker ett naturfenomen som folk brukar tycka vara romantiskt. Jag tänkte att jag skulle se om det låg någonting i det. Jag antog att du hade njutit av det tillsammans med Katy.”

”Cathy,” säger John. ”Hennes namn är Cathy. Och nej, efter att jag hade släckt hennes hår ville hon åka direkt hem. Ensam.”

Jag har inget svar till det. Jag tänker definitivt inte be om ursäkt. Inte mitt fel. Så istället drar jag fingrarna över sömmen på hans jeans, läser av hans ansikte ur ögonvrån. Han tittar på solnedgången. Den badar hans ansikte i rött. Rött för varning (sluta, fara, blod och smärta och skada) och för inviter, sexuell villighet (kör kör kör kör). Jag är paralyserad mellan dessa båda två.

Jag vilar min kind mot hans axel.

Efter en stund lägger han sitt ansikte mot mitt hår. Jag känner honom sucka, hela hans kropp skälver lite. Han lägger sin hand på min axel och kramar. Det här betyder någonting. (Vad?)

Erkännande av fysisk närhet, bortom vänskap? Erkännande av att vi varit så här nära förut, hopkrupna tillsammans i kommunikativ intimitet. Jag förgås nästan av begär, men jag är osäker på exakt vad det är jag längtar efter. Närhet, säkerligen. Hud. Kontakt. Friktion. John. Trevandet i sovsalar har inte förberett mig för det här. Jag är tagen på sängen, oavsett hur mycket jag har stirrat på honom. Oavsett hur mycket jag har tittat på honom, studerat honom. Jag är ute på för djupt vatten. Jag vet inte hur man ska leva med begäret, eller att ha. Han böjer sig lite ner och kysser mig på pannan.

”Du vet att jag…” börjar han. Jag avbryter inte, jag vill veta vad han ska säga. Jag rör mig inte. Han tar en paus. Hans hjärta slår jättefort. Jag trycker mina fingrar mot hans handled, jag vill räkna, vill känna det. ”Jag brukar inte…” ännu en start. Ingen slutsats. Han suckar. Jag räknar slagen från hans hjärta. Jag känner en märklig rädsla som jag inte kan förstå. (Fara? Var? Inuti honom; den sipprar ut.)

”Vi skulle kunna göra det här,” säger han till slut. Hans röst är väldigt, väldigt låg, som om han vill ha möjligheten att förneka det. Här uppe på taket, inga vittnen; hans röst så tyst att han skulle kunna låtsas att orden aldrig blev sagda. ”Vi skulle kunna göra det, jag brukar normalt inte…” han suckar igen, trycker sitt ansikte mot mitt hår. Han kan känna mig andas in honom. ”Jag är straight vet du. Och vi är kompisar. Du är min bästa vän, du är mer än så, det vet du.” Jag rör mig inte. Jag känner mig bedövad, tom. Jag kan föreställa mig sjutton olika sätt på vilka Johns tal kan sluta, och jag är vettskrämd för vart och ett av dem. ”Jag hade inte trott…” de flesta meningar verkar förbli oavslutade. Jag flyttar mig lite, borstar mina ögonfransar mot hans hals. Han ryser. ”Det finns saker… du inte skulle gilla, Sherlock. Relationer, de kräver mycket arbete, vet du. De är… röriga och det finns behov och kompromisser och…”

Han har rätt, naturligtvis. Det finns skäl till att jag har undvikit relationer. Jobbiga. Tråkiga. Monotona. Jag har inget egentligt intresse av att spendera tid på att oroa mig för någon annans behov. Sårade känslor. Krav. Förväntas ljuga om vissa saker och bry sig om någon annas ego. Göra någon annan prioriterad, framför arbetet, framför mig. Nej.

”Vi skulle kunna…” börjar han igen. ”Jag förstår, jag menar, jag känner det, det finns en dragningskraft här, jag vet. Jag tror…” hans hand flyttar sig från min axel till min nacke, försiktigt, mjukt, som hans röst. Till mitt hår, vidare till min kind. ”Jag, jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle känna så för en kille, så du är undantaget. Så vi skulle kunna, bara för skojs skull. För att få ut det ur våra system. Du är inte van vid att ha människor så här nära, jag förstår det. Vi skulle kunna, men jag tror att du skulle ångra det.”

Blinkar. Va?

”Jag är inte…” han suckar. Han böjer sig framåt och kysser mig på pannan igen. Det är en säker punkt i Johns huvud. Säker, inte sexuell, inte att gå över någon gräns. Tillgivet. Han vill. Han vill kyssa mig på munnen, men han är rädd. Hans ojämna puls. Hans skräck gör mig rädd. John känner inte skräck för någonting, förutom det här? Mig? Att kyssa mig? Att var nära mig? (Bli avvisad av mig?) ”Jag vet vad som skulle hända Sherlock. Jag har försökt att undvika det, att komma för nära den här gränsen. Om jag kliver över den…” Hans fingrar rör sig genom mitt hår. Det känns som adjö. Någonting inom mig slitas i tusen bitar. ”Jag tror inte att jag skulle kunna stänga av det. Du skulle inte gilla det. Du skulle avsky det. Jag skulle bli sårad och grinig och du skulle hata mig. Det skulle förstöra precis allt.”

En uppenbarelse. Jag har suttit så fast i begäret att jag inte ens kunnat föreställa mig alla de bitar som kommer sen. Från det här, invirad i John, känna doften av honom, känna hans läppar på mina, hans fingrar i mitt hår, klängandes fast vid honom som ett skräckslaget barn. Jag kan inte förställa mig det. Jag kan inte föreställa mig hur det är att ha. (Hur skulle det vara? Knän och armbågar och tänder och tungor och logistik jag inte ens helt kan förstå. Jag vet inte.) John är tre steg före mig, han har passerat begäret och att ha till min oundvikliga uttråkning, avvisande. Jag blir uttråkad. Trött. Frustrerad. Jag har tröttnat på alla personer jag någonsin mött. Varför skulle han vara annorlunda? (Men han är annorlunda. Jag har inga bevis, inga bevis. Det kan inte finnas några slutsatser, någon säkerhet, utan bevis.) Om ett fall pågår i längre än en vecka tröttnar jag på det också. Han gör rätt som tänker framåt. Min geniala John: han är den konsulterande detektiven av kärleksrelationer. Han har rätt.

Jag släpper taget.

Han släpper också taget. Möjlighet att förneka. Jag känner mig i fritt fall, mina rep klippta, som om jag flyter runt. Jag lutar mig mot skorstenen för en sekund innan jag ställer mig upp, mina ben skakiga och svaga. Jag går nerför taket mot takfötterna. Jag känner mig tillknycklad, besegrad. För första gången sedan jag var tretton (hånad, slagen av mina klasskamrater, kallad så många saker, utstött, skambelagd, skrattad åt) känner jag ett djupt hat mot mig själv, och jag önskar att jag kunde var bara lite mer normal, lite mer som en vanlig person, med vanliga begär och en vanlig hjärna. Mindre destruktiv. Någon som inte skulle börja hata John, den minst hatvärdiga person som finns. Någon som bara skulle kunna älska honom utan att bli uttråkad av det. (Hur kan jag bli en sådan person? Vad behöver jag göra?)

”Sherlock,” säger John, högre den här gången. ”Gör inte så där. Du skrämmer mig.”

Jag vet. Jag vet, John. Jag skrämmer dig. Jag vet.

Solen är försvunnen. Inget mer rött på himlen. Himlen: ett stort öppet gap av tomhet, av ingenting, fyllt med små prickar av meningslöst ljus.


	5. (Den 7%-iga) lösningen

Den lilla asken är så välbekant, trots att jag inte rört den på många år. Känselminnet är så djupt rotat; tygets vävstruktur som sträckts tajt över den är tröstande för mina fingertoppar. Knäpper upp låset. Den faller upp med lätthet; (ganska) nya gångjärn. Nålen glimmar lite i ljuset, som om den gör allt den kan för att fresta mig. Efter att har rotat igenom kartonger och lådor för att hitta den, sittandes här med den i mitt knä, en flaska som står på en bokhög på bordet, gör det alldeles tydligt att ytterligare frestelse inte längre är nödvändigt.

Det intrikata silverarbetet, antikt glas, den lite hårda pistongen är mer nödvändiga verktyg för uppgiften för hand (fundamental förändring, rymning, den flydda oförklarligt fantastiska fantasin, att gå från det obekväma nuet till den uthärdliga framtiden) än en engångsspruta. Två nålar ligger bredvid sprutan på en bädd av den mjukaste sammet; (ganska) ny. Artonhundratalsnålar är tjocka nog för att vara tillfredsställande smärtsamma att använda, men de lämnar avslöjande märken. Tog två veckor att hitta någon villig att bygga om ett injektionsset till tjugohundratalsstandard, speciellt format för mina favoritdroger. Två typer: en för eufori, en för glömska. Det har gått sju år sedan jag lade ner nålarna i asken.

Lite förvånad att Mycroft inte har lyckats konfiskera den här asken än. Kanske förstår han dess makt som talisman och har låtit mig behålla den med flit, en påminnelse. Den är dammig av minnen; dagar och nätter som smälte samman, den varma känsla av tröst som kommer från en injektion, mitt snabba hjärnarbete, glädje. Frid. Fullkomlighet. Lugn. Det finns inga ansikten i de minnena, även om det måste ha funnits ansikten. Minnena är alla känslomässiga. Längtan är nästan outhärdlig. Men bara nästan.

Ytterdörren öppnas, stängs sedan igen. Ljudet av bekanta fötter i trappan, nedtyngda. Slänger igen asken, skjuter in den under soffan. Flaskan i handflatan och sen ner i fickan. Gömd fullt synligt (för mig), men osynlig för alla andra (John). Behöver inte grälet. Känner ett ovanligt styng av skuld, förlägenhet. En liten, liten gnutta skam. (Jag borde vara starkare än så här, bättre än så här. Jag borde inte behöva återgå till det här igen, men geggan av känslomässiga komplikationer är inte mitt område. Något alla borde veta vid det här laget.)

Jag kommer att gå tillbaka till kokainet, det beslutet är redan taget. Det har varit taget i flera dagar. Jag har ingen inre diskussion med mig själv vid det här laget. Om inte idag, så väldigt snart. Mycroft kommer bli rasande; Lestrade kommer att bli besviken. John kommer bli ledsen, obekväm, och antingen a) driven mot mig, för att ta hand om mig, som den goda läkare han är, kämpandes för mitt liv med styrka och rättfärdighet, eller b) bortstött från mig, skapa avstånd mellan den (hjärtekrossade) hopplösa missbrukaren och sitt skuldtyngda jag. Jag hoppas på det tidigare (bottensatsen av mitt romantiska hjärta som långsamt höjer sitt huvud för en sista knuff på Johns märkligt rationella hållning till det hela) men jag förväntar mig det senare. Båda två skulle bli något av en lättnad och kommer slå fast hur de kommande månaderna kommer att utspela sig. Kommer skapa nya grundförutsättningar för den här relationen. Det finns logik i det. Logik, och lättnad. Kemisk och faktisk. Det är min (7%-iga) lösning. Öppnar tidningen som ligger i mitt knä.

”Bry dig inte om mig,” säger John, plastpåsar i händerna. Det gör jag inte. Vänder blad.

John är obevekligt normal, en studie i medelväg. Det är totalt uträknat. Inte ett hårstrå annorlunda. En demonstration av att ingen gräns ännu har passerats, när vi både vet att så egentligen har skett, korsats och splittrats till ett förvirrande mönster i samtliga riktningar. Vi kommer låtsas att det är annorlunda tills det känns sant. Sen kommer vi att fortsätta låtsas.

”Te?” Han har redan slagit på vattenkokaren. Jag kastar en blick på honom, hans ögon är fästa på mig. Hans ögon är dåliga på att ljuga. De är fulla av något onnämnbart, en blandning av rädsla och oro och osäkerhet. Jag ler, låtsas (det är vad vi gör nu) att jag inte kan se det där.

”Gärna,” säger jag. ”Tack så mycket.” Artiga ord. Orden jag borde säga men oftast inte gör. De känns lämpliga nu. John stelnar till lite; han vill inte att jag ska vara artig. Jag tror att det kanske till och med sårar honom lite att jag är det. Jag känner ingen som helst skuld över det. ”Det är väldigt vänligt av dig,” lägger jag till, hoppas på att understryka poängen.

Han vänder sig tillbaka till matvarorna. ”Har det hänt något?” För en tiondels sekund tror jag att han har sett något och syftar till asken under soffan, känner hugg av panik. Han kan inte få reda på min plan så här tidigt; det behöver bli en överraskning. Överraskningen som är jag, farligt yr av drogen, förändrad och skör och i hans nåd. Jag behöver den chocken för att driva John a) till mig (föredragsvis), eller b) ifrån mig. Det ena eller det andra. Om han upptäckte min plan för snabbt skulle det förändra variablerna. Men sen inser jag: han har inte sett den. Han vet inte. Han byter bara ämne, vill veta om det är något nytt som har hänt, något nytt fall, om Lestrade har ringt, om jag tar mig an några av de klienter som lämnat stressade meddelanden på min hemsida. Givetvis. Ingen av oss vill egentligen vokalisera den konversation våra kroppar ständigt har med varandra. Han byter bara ämne. Lättnad.

”Förmodligen. Jag väntar besök snart. Någonting om en saknad förälder.” Tråkigt, egentligen. Inte något jag normalt sätt skulle ta mig an, men jag vill ha distraktionen. Förlägenheten kring John de senaste dagarna har varit en plåga.

Jag skyller på honom, men samtidigt gör jag det inte. Det är det värsta, egentligen; jag vill lägga skulden på honom. Men det är jag som är skyldig, vilket är jobbigare. Att engagera sig i känslor är farligt, rörigt. Målen blir alldeles fel, ingen aning om vart man är på väg, dessa farliga metaforiska kulor som flyger överallt, träffar oss båda. Frånvaron av Johns bekanta beröringar, den lilla klappen av hans hand på min som brukade vara så vanlig är plötsligt försvunnen. Istället för att borsta bort en ögonfrans från min kind påpekar han den bara, borstar på sitt eget ansikte istället som demonstration. Han ler mer mot mig. Han är försiktigare med mig. Han blev inte arg över stället med blodfyllda provrörstuber bredvid den kvarblivna hämtmaten, eller den ruttnande levern (fortfarande kvar i kylen.) Han är mer tålmodig. Det är störande. Jag känner frestelsen att ställa mig och hjälpa honom med matvarorna, men det skulle ha varit alldeles för artigt, och skulle såra honom ännu mer.

Djupt andetag. Johns bekännelse är, trots allt, smickrande; jag är ett _undantag._ Jag har inte blivit avvisad, men har istället fått gåvan av ett utökat löfte. Vi försakar köttets tillfälliga och begränsade begär (vilka, låt oss inte glömma, inte bara är mina, utan också hans) för att kunna utöka vår vänskap, vår fungerande relation, vårt symbiotiska partnerskap, till framtiden. Kanske så länge vi lever. Det är som en ed. Ett löfte. Det borde finnas tröst i det, inte sant? Jag letar efter den. Rationellt är vad han har erbjudit mig ett rikare, mer komplett löfte än det andra, de köttsliga saker (jag längtar efter) som händer i min fantasi, de saker jag (utan framgång) tvingar mig själv att aldrig (någonsin) fantisera om (igen). Rationellt borde jag vara nöjd. Men det finns en tomhet som får mig att sväva över klippavsatsen. John försöker att dra mig tillbaka. Jag stretar emot, och jag vet inte varför.

Jag har utvecklat en obekväm spänning mellan mitt rationella jag och mitt (nykonfronterade) irrationella jag. Kanske behöver jag också en värdelös terapeut.

”Privat klient?” frågar John.

”Ja,” svarar jag. ”Kommer inte att bli särskilt intressant.” Han stelnar till igen. Jag hade tänkt föreslå att han inte skulle känna sig tvingad att delta, att han skulle kunna stämma träff med sina kompisar eller kolla på TV medan jag löser ett litet familjemysterie, och han vet det. Idén att lämna honom utanför är lockande, även om att ha honom med mig är både socialt och praktiskt hjälpsamt. Varför vill jag inte ha med honom nu? Flyr jag iväg nu igen, från all denna förlägenhet, det känslomässiga jobb som måste göras för att göra rätt allt som blev fel? Han har rätt. Vi behöver jobba med detta. Det här är fighten för framtiden, lösningen. Jag kan låtsas att avgrunden inte finns mellan oss tills det känns som om den inte gör det. ”Jag skulle uppskatta din hjälp, du kan hålla mig ifrån att vara för oförskämd när jag tröttnar på henne.” Byter sida i tidningen igen. Ser i ögonvrån hur han slappnar av.

”Det kan jag göra,” säger han. Han öppnar kylen. ”Det kan jag helt klart göra.”

Klienten kommer en timme senare. Då har jag lyckats lägga både den viktorianska asken och flaskan med kokain i mitt sovrum, i det utrymme vare sig John eller Lestrade någonsin kommer att hitta, men jag kan fortfarande känna askens struktur, flaskans kyla, jag kan hör den metalliska nedräkningen med mitt beroende som slutpunkt. Väntande. När det här fallet väl är avslutat kommer jag att återgå till det, fruktansvärda bieffekter och allt. Det kommer i alla fall att vara annorlunda.

Hon står i dörren. John har just blivit klar med disken, han torkar sina händer och vänder sig om för att titta på henne. Hon presenterar sig själv.

”Jag heter Mary,” säger hon. ”Mary Morstan.”


	6. Vad vi vet om Mary

Uppenbart vad som kommer att hända. Så uppenbart att alla skulle kunna se det (till med förbannade Anderson.) John: framåtböjd, klängdes fast vid vartenda ord hon säger. Hon ler mot honom, flörtar. Sträcker sig fram, klappar honom på handen; griper tag om hans fingrar då och då. Hans händer rör sig närmre och närmre henne, han ber henne ta dem. Han slickar sig om läpparna, uppenbart vad det betyder. Drar fingrarna genom sitt hår. Han förväntar sig något. Hon rör vid hans axel, han ler. Han skrattar åt vad hon säger, trots att det inte är speciellt roligt. Notering inför framtiden: att ta med en klient på middag tillsammans med John är inte någon lysande idé.

Jag kan fortfarande, med fullkomlig klarhet, minnas känslan av hans läppar mot min panna. Hans fingrar i mitt hår. Känselminnen är starka och kan såra. (Noterar.)

Femton minuter in i fallet och jag kan redan se vart det kommer att sluta. En tom ask, ett löst fall och en ny kvinna i Johns liv. En perfekt ursäkt, en perfekt lösning. Bättre än min måste jag erkänna. En mer komplett distraktion, en barriär. Någonting för att påminna John om hans totala normalitet, hans perfekta heterosexuella framtid. Förvisa mig (vad han kände för mig, kunde ha kommit att känna för mig) till min rättmätiga plats i skuggorna. Inte lika uppiggande som kokain. Lika många vidriga bieffekter (förmodligen).

Så: återgå till kokain, J/N? Plötsligt är jag osäker. Slöa hög och nöjd på soffan är lockande, men i det tillstånd John är i kanske han inte ens skulle notera mitt förändrade tillstånd.

Hon flörtar mycket den här tjejen; mer än de flesta. Mer än hon själv inser. Flörtar till och med mig, och ingen flörtar med mig. (Varför skulle de? Min automatiska reaktion till flörtande är att stirra. Flörtande är en form av manipulation och jag tänker inte bli manipulerad. Förolämpande.) Hon vet att hon flörtar med John dock, det gör hon medvetet, och John flörtar tillbaka. Tryckt känsla i mitt bröst. Det gör ont. Känslor är värdelösa. Kommer i vägen. (Jag hade aldrig föreställt mig att det skulle sluta på något annat sätt än så här.)

(Det skulle hända förr eller senare. Jag antar att förr är bättre än senare.)

Om jag är _undantaget_ , den han kan tänka sig att överväga, den han skulle ha kunnat komma att älska, att älska med, att bli kär i (allt så väldigt hypotetiskt, mytologiskt, ett tankeexperiment) så hade jag misslyckats, totalt. Jag skulle inte kunna vara henne. Jag skulle inte kunna vara honom. Jag kan inte le och fnittra och blinka med mina ögonfransar sådär. Spela fascinerad över urtråkig konversation. Skratta åt ingenting. (Nåväl, jag _kan_. Klart att jag _kan_. Men bara skådespeleri, bara för en roll. Bara för att förvirra, manipulera, fördunkla. Det skulle aldrig vara genuint, eller äkta. Skådespelar de alltid, vanliga människor? Eller missar jag någonting?) Jag skulle ha misslyckats, det hade varit besvärligt och obekvämt.

Det här är för det bästa, verkligen. (Det är det. Definitivt.)

(Hitta något som distraherar. Hjärtat dunkar smärtsamt. Distraktion.)

Vad vi vet om Mary: hennes far försvann för sex år sedan under mystiska omständigheter. Det är så mycket hon har berättat för oss. Vad hon inte har berättat för oss är att hennes mor dog när Mary var väldigt ung. Hon uppfostrades av sin far, knappt: han var mycket frånvarande från hennes liv, nedgrävd i jobb, visste inte vad han skulle göra med en dotter. Lade förmodligen skulden för moderns död på henne. En gissning: hon ser förmodligen precis ut som sin mor, en smärtsam påminnelse. (När vi får se hennes lägenhet: kom ihåg att kolla efter bilder på modern. Bevisa slutledningen korrekt. Ett hugg av stolthet skulle sitta bra, bland alla dessa andra känslomässiga hugg.) Hon växte upp med en lång serie av hennes fars vackra, glamorösa flickvänner som paraderade förbi henne. Lärde sig att flörta med män, lärde sig att flörtande (och givetvis, förförande) med män resulterar i mäns godkännande. I korthet: Daddy-issues. Inget slut på dem.

”Jag har läst din blogg,” säger Mary till John. ”Den är så fascinerande!” Den typ av ord folk använder när de flörtar; alltid superlativ. ”Du är fantastiskt duktig på att skriva.”

Måste ge henne erkännande för att hon vet hur man föder Johns ego. Han skulle inte reagera lika bra på prat om hans tidigare mod eller hjälteinsatser; kvinnor som är imponerade över hans yrke är normalt främst intresserade av pengar och det är något John vet om. Prat om hans historia i det militära eller hans timmar med kirurgi lämnar honom med största sannolikhet uttråkad och obekväm. Men hans skrivande; Det är något han verkligen vill försöka bli bättre på. Prisa Johns skrivande och han antar en rosa nyans. (Nyttigt att notera.)

”Tycker du det?” frågar John. Det fungerar. Han är smickrad. Nöjd. Åh, John.

Hon ljuger åtminstone inte för stunden. Det skulle jag inte stå ut med. Hon menar det.

(Jag antar att det är något han har blivit bättre på, skrivandet. Om det är sådant man gillar.)

Hon har varit gift. Minst två gånger, förmodligen tre. Inte bara märkena på hennes fingrar; smyckena. Tre örhängen i varje öra, dyra, dyrare än vad hon har råd med; två set köpta av en man, ett av en annan. (Ingen som hade köpt de första två skulle nedlåta sig att köpa det tredje, radikalt olika smak.) Iakttar henne spana in rummet. Hon ler åt John, kastar sedan en blick mot mig. Ler det där flörtande leendet trots mitt uppenbara avvisande av det. Uppenbart: hon har en tendens att vara otrogen. Varna John? Inte riktigt mitt uppdrag, är det? Han skulle inte uppskatta det. Han skulle tycka att det var oförskämt, elakt, ovänligt. Tre äktenskap: mer än tre otroheter. Halsband (hon bär två), armband: gåvor från älskare? Hon gillar att få smycken från män, hon samlar på dem. Ett av halsbanden, ett hjärthänge, enkelt, köpt tidigt 80-tal; en gåva från hennes älskade men avlägsne far? Givetvis! Letar fortfarande efter den perfekta fadersfiguren för att ersätta honom. En ödmjuk hjälte.

Så förutsägbar.

Hon är inte stolt över det dock; oro har lämnat märken i hennes ansikte. Kämpar med det. (Terapeut? Inte troligt. Djuprotad skam, inte redo att dela med sig av det. Behöver förmodligen en.)

”Vart gick du i skola?” Hon är åtminstone intresserad av utbildning; vissa av Johns dater har varit mer intresserade av nattklubbar, läst the Daily Mail. Inte Mary: hon arbetar på ett universitet. Hon håller sig uppdaterad om nyheter. Hon läser. (Hon har två böcker i sin handväska: en, roman, den andra, fantasy. Gillar skönlitteratur som konst, men också som nöje. Ingen snobb. Föredrar rött vin; en liten fläck på boksidorna.)

Baserat på hennes professionella men ändå avslappnade klädstil, den svaga doften av bokmögel som inte helt kan tvätta bort och en bit av datumstämpel på hennes vänstra finger, är hon anställd på ett universitetsbibliotek, troligen som bibliotekarie. Baserat på hennes adress, förmodligen i centrala London. Ett som är öppet sent; kanske hela natten. Hon har inte speciellt regelbunden sömn (krävs en sömnlös person för att känna igen en); troligt att hon är ansvarig för åtminstone en del nattskift. Hon vet hur man ska prata med främlingar. Hon charmar nästan alla hon möter. (Inte mig, givetvis. Inte mig. Definitivt John.)

Tre katter (en av dem med orange päls och av hankön). Hon är en tvättäkta bibliotekarie då.

Vissa ekonomiska problem, hennes hyra är förmodligen för hög. Har förmodligen en hel del skulder. Inte undra på att hennes fars eventuella skatt är så intressant (är det elakt?). Skorna är slitna, kläderna har tvättats för många gånger. Hon är relativt hel och ren, men hon har ingen extra inkomst att lägga på sitt utseende. Hon behöver klippa håret; har klippt sin egen lugg (illa). Hennes smink är billigt, men hon har använt så lite att det inte spelar någon roll.

”Imperial eller LSE?”

Båda två vänder sig mot mig, chockade. Jag avbröt någonting.

”Va?” frågar John.

”Mary är bibliotekarie,” påpekar jag. ”Vilket bibliotek, Mary? Imperial eller LSE?”

Hon ser förvirrad ut, som folk ofta gör. ”LSE.”

”Det är en gåva han har”, förklarar John. ”Fantastiskt, är det inte? Han kan se det allra mesta hos dig bara genom att kolla på dig.”

Mary ser helt klart obekväm ut. Det går att dela in världen i två typer av människor (om man vore lagd åt det hållet); människorna som är obekväma och/eller rädda över tanken på att jag kan bestämma det mesta (om inte allt) av huvudområdena i deras liv inom de första två minuterna av vår bekantskap, och de som njuter av det. Den senare gruppen är väldigt liten. Den består hittills av en person.

”Inte en gåva,” säger jag. ”Bara observation.”

”Helt klart en gåva,” säger John. Han ler mot mig nu. ”Sherlock är ett geni.”

”Så,” frågar Mary, lägger en hand på Johns knä när hon lutar sig lite mot mig över bordet. ”Vad mer kan du berätta om mig då?” Det är en utmaning. Det finns en hint av något i hennes ögon; det är inte rädsla, det är trots. Vem är jag i spelet Imponera på Pappa? Den far som höll sig på avstånd, den framgångsrike affärsmannen, den med de briljanta idéer som (förmodligen) ledde till hans död? Helt klart. John är den mjuka delen av honom, fantasin, den del hon uppfann i sina mest ensamma stunder, den kärleksfulla del hon hoppades fanns och längtade så mycket efter. Och jag är den del som höll honom ifrån henne. Den del hon hatade. Hindret.

Kanske borde jag ha blivit psykolog. En fruktansvärt ärlig psykolog. Inte tillräckligt många döda ting inom psykiatrin, tyvärr.

”Din mor dog när du var mycket ung. Du är lik henne. Du arbetar nattskift emellanåt, vilket funkar för dig eftersom du ofta har sömnproblem. Du har varit gift,” gör mina ögon smalare och tittar på henne, kastar en blick mot John, hur fruktansvärt ärlig borde jag vara? ”minst två gånger, och du har tre katter. En av dem är orange. Du föredrar rött vin.”

Marys ögon spärras upp. Hon är uppenbart skakad, tror att jag spelar ett spel med henne, gör någon form av trolleritrick. Jag motstår att flina nöjt.

”Har han fel om någonting?” frågar John. Han ser nöjd ut, förtjust faktiskt. Varningen om hennes äktenskap tycks ha undgått honom helt och hållet. Kanske borde jag inte vara så subtil.

”Nej,” säger Mary.

”Fantastiskt,” säger John. Han tar hennes händer, som om det var hon som är fantastisk. Som det var hon som just hade bevisat något. Bevisat att något stämde. Känner ett enormt behov av att tjura.

”Knappast.” Ingen av dem märker min ödmjukhet. De ser in i varandras ögon som om de skulle hitta någonting där. Jag vänder bort blicken.

En vecka senare, fallet löst, och John och Mary, relativa främlingar, förenade i höfthöjd och fortfarande stirrandes in i varandras ögon, är förlovade. (Förlovade!) Jag injicerar en generös dos av min 7%-iga lösning den kvällen och väntar på att John ska komma hem. Det gör han inte.


	7. Överskottsinformation

Sirener. En kvinna skriker ute på gatan; ett gräl med pojkvännen. (Hon är full.) En hal natt i London, svart himmel, blöt gata. Klapprandet av billiga klackar mot trottoaren, dämpat dunkande från basen inifrån en klubb. Ljud verkar så mycket tydligare nu när jag är ensam. Svårare att ignorera. Tränger sig på mig. Ingen distraktion till hands. Absorberade Johns kropp överskottsinformationen runt mig? (Ha!) Hur som helst. Annorlunda. (Hur kan en person, en, få världen att verka så annorlunda för mig? En man mot de sex miljarder namnlösa. Det är obegripligt.)

John: i Clapton med ett ombyte kläder och en flaska vin. Han hemsöker Marys grådaskiga lilla lägenhet i natt; tillbaka på Baker Street imorgon när hon jobbar nattskift. Möjligen också natten efter det, beroende på Marys många andra åtaganden. John: En delad tillgång, som ett barn växlande mellan två inte-helt-vänskapligt skilda föräldrar. En tandborste kvarlämnad hos båda. Eftergift. Halva veckan, varannan helg. En tillfredsställande vapenvila.

Nätter utan John är dystra. Mörka (ingen här som slår på lamporna), kallt (ingen som slår på värmen och klagar högljutt över elementen, eller som öppnar spjället och startar en eld i den öppna spisen eller släpper en filt i mitt knä med en bekymrad blick eller uppgiven suck) och tyst (ingen dålig TV, inget småprat, inga mjuka ljud av jämn andning; inga harklingar eller sidor som vänds; ingen mullrande tekokare eller erbjudande om te; en komplett avsaknad av det omisskännliga ljudet av denim som gnuggas mot denim när han korsar det ena benet över det andra). För första gången på åratal känner jag inget som helst begär av att plocka upp min fiol. Inte när han är borta. Avsaknaden av publik (annan än mig själv) brukade vara en gåva. Så är inte längre fallet.

Min flaska med kokain har försvunnit; inte helt säker på vem jag har att tacka för det, John eller Mycroft. (En gissning, Mycroft; John är förmodligen oförmögen att undvika att tillrättavisa mig omedelbart då han fann den, medan Mycroft, uppenbart mer kapabel att hitta mina mest hemliga gömställen, osannolikt att han skulle erkänna att han brutit sig in i lägenheten under alla omständigheter. Tyst försvinnande av illegala substanser, låter som Mycroft). Förmodligen är det bäst så. Tiden som hög är betydligt mycket kortare än jag mindes och dagen efter är extraordinärt otrevlig. Jag hade glömt. Smärta är inget som lämnar ett bestående intryck på den mänskliga hjärnan. (Jag får en klen tröst av detta faktum.)

Kan alltid skaffa mer (om nödvändigt). Bidar min tid.

Taxiresor utan John är bekanta, men obekväma. Det tomma sätet bredvid mig gör att universum känns märkligt kantrat åt höger (det vänstra är saknat i strid, olyckligt raderat): en konstant påminnelse om förlust. (Temporärt. Jag får tillbaka honom imorgon. Imorgon: han kommer att sitta bredvid mig, universum kommer räta upp sig självt, han kommer att lyssna på mig, tala om för mig att jag är fantastisk och extraordinär och den molande men envisa smärtan i min mage kommer att avta.)

Taxin rör sig marginellt snabbare än topphastigheten som den övriga trafiken kommit överens om (signifikant över den bestämda hastighetsbegränsningen, men vi vet alla att den bara är ett förslag). Acceptabelt; att anlända tidigare är värt den ökade risken för min hälsa och säkerhet. Alla risker, både mindre och större (hoppa från tak, jaga pistolviftande brottslingar genom mörka gränder, göra inbrott, injicera) känns signifikant mer acceptabla när John inte längre finns bredvid mig. Hade inte noterat graden till vilken enbart hans närvaro påverkade mitt beteende. (Tar jag fler risker nu för att jag inte längre känner mig ansvarig för hans säkerhet, eller för att jag bryr mig mindre om min egen? Eller båda? Kommer jag att utveckla en skräck för rädsla de dagar han är med mig, och odla en farligt riskabel livsstil de dagar han inte är det? Rysk roulett.)

Det finns inget strikt schema fastsatt på kylen. Ibland dyker John upp som från ingenstans, en överasking (den allra bästa). Mary jobbar natt tre dagar i veckan (sant: verifierbart); hon har en bokklubb (sant, men ovanligt) och en bridge-kväll med sina vänner (också sant; sporadiskt). Det är bokförsäljningar, välgörenhetsevent, byte av skift med kollegor, samtal från stressade universitetslärare, en del privatlektioner (den ultimata otillgängligheten). Hon är volontär på ett härbärge (bokstavligen sant, men utan bestämda tider och dålig koll, svårt att fastställa exakt i efterhand). Hennes liv är fullt (fullt av potentiella ursäkter, troliga alibin) och den komplexa röran ger John massor av tid att återvända till Baker Street (till mig) för att släcka hans behov av Londons slagfält (hans behov av mig). Mary lever livet som manäterska, även när hon inte är otrogen. Hon är en kvinna som aldrig skulle tappa bort sin telefon, och låter aldrig John se de sms hon fått utan att först titta på dem. Hon kan inte bestämmas, kan inte schemaläggas, kan inte (tror hon) bli spårad eller ifrågasatt.

Hon bedrar honom inte. Inte än. Men hennes liv kommer att göra det lätt att dölja när hon börjar. (Verkar oundvikligt. Ostoppbart. Tvångsmässigt beteende.)

Berätta för John? Hur? Hur närma sig ämnet utan att han stormar iväg, rasande? Om han frågar. Om han frågar kommer jag att berätta. Försiktigt. Abstrakt. Inga anklagelser (finns inga just nu). Kanske föreslå en terapeut för henne. Eller föreslå att hon har stärkande samtal med mig. Vill jag skrämma henne till trohet, eller skrämma iväg henne från John? Undersöka: vill jag att hon bedrar honom, krossar hans hjärta, lämnar honom bränd och krossad, så att han kommer tillbaka till mig och att jag kan tejpa ihop honom en andra gång? Svaret verkar självklart, men jag förblir helt ärligt osäker. Riskerna är för stora. Johns lycka. Med Mary har jag åtminstone John på deltid. Med någon annan kanske jag förlorar honom helt och hållet.

Hennes schema är slumpartat och oförutsägbart (med flit); hon kan ta tillbaka honom till sig utan förvarning. Kan jag göra samma sak? Ikväll: det perfekta testet. Kollar klockan: efter elva på kvällen. Om inte reda i säng (tänk inte på det), snart dags. Skickar ett sms.

_Brottsplats i ditt bostadsområde. Troligen farligt. SH_

Kommer han att komma? Ikväll är det Marys natt, en Clapton-natt. Mysig liten kväll med hans älskade, eller en mysig utenatt med fara och blodiga kroppar? (Med mig?) Kommer han att kunna motstå?

Hans svar kommer nästan omöjligt snabbt.

_Jag tyckte att jag hörde sirener. Är du redan där?_

Ler. Han är uttråkad, sittandes där (liggandes där?) med sin älskade kvinna på den där tredjehandssoffan (på den där gamla och för mjuka sängen)? Det här kanske blir lättare än jag trodde.

_I en taxi. Lestrade är misstänksam. Skulle kunna behöva din hjälp, om tillgänglig. SH_

Paus. Han bestämmer sig, pratar med Mary, försöker kompensera för att han ständigt kollar sin telefon. Oförskämt, är det inte? Han försöker vara diskret, men hon kommer säkert märka det ändå. (Hon gör precis samma sak.) Rynkar pannan åt honom. Känner sig irriterad. Ett hugg av osäkerhet som plågar de kroniskt otrogna. (Misstänker hon närvaron av en problematisk spänning mellan John och mig? Jag tror inte det. Hon kan säkert inte föreställa sig det, jag ser inte ut som hennes vanliga konkurrenter.)

(Jag är _inte_ hennes konkurrent. Det _finns_ ingen tävling, det har aldrig _varit_ någon tävling. Hon har vunnit, hon har _vunnit_.)

Taxiföraren blinkar; ska snart svänga höger.

”Rakt fram.” Han ser häpen ut, som om han har glömt att jag är här. ”Det är en avstängd väg. Rakt fram. Snabbare.” En vibration. Ett annat sms från John. Skickar en stöt av njutning genom mig. (Vid någon tidpunkt, kommer det att sluta? Kommer ett sms från John bara kännas som ett sms från vem som helst? Antagligen. Så småningom. Förhoppningsvis förr snarare än senare. Är det konstigt att känna sig splittrad över den oundvikliga förlusten? Hatar den, värdesätter den. Fler paradoxer.)

_Var?_

Ett ensamt ord som skjuter rakt in i njutningscentrat i min hjärna. Sms:ar adressen till honom. Han kommer komma dit före mig, vänta på mig, det där uttrycket av förväntan i hans ansikte, undangömt i hans professionella framtoning (kompetens, lugn, objektivitet), en antydan av upprymdhet. Han kommer stå där, hans plattfotade person, smälter in bakgrunden, väntar på mig.

London glider förbi. De överflödiga ljuden tonar ut till ett bakgrundsbrus. (John kan moderera världen runt mig även från andra sidan av ett sms. Otroligt vilken makt mina sinnen är villiga att ge honom över mig.)

_Verkar som om Anderson och Donovan har gnabbats._

Ler. Han är redan där. Tog ingen tid alls att bestämma sig, tog på sig sin kappa och sina skor och sprang. John fortsätter våra viskade konversationer i alla medium tillgängliga för oss. Min John.

_En utmärkt slutsats! Anderson framhärdar i att inte lämna sin fru. Sally instämmer inte. SH_

_Ah. Hon kan få så mycket bättre._

Taxin stannar vid ett dåligt underhållet radhus; jag ser mig omkring med mitt hjärta i halsgropen som det verkar.

En överraskning; John är inte ensam. Han har tagit med sig Mary. (Varför?) Hon ser på omgivningen med mild nyfikenhet. En turist. Ett utbrott av ilska: varför smittar John ner brottsplatsen med sina kärleksaffärer? Jag kommer aldrig att kunna minnas den här brottsplatsen med ömhet, inte så här. Betalar chauffören, kliver ut. Lestrade ser åt mitt håll, lättad.

”Sherlock!” ropar han. Han vinkar åt mig att komma. Sally himlar med ögonen åt mig. Jag måste tvinga mig själv att vända mig om och möta John; Mary följer ett steg bakom honom.

”God kväll, John.” Formaliteten kväver mig, men Marys närvaro får mig att känna mig osäker, obekväm. ”Mary.” Jag nickar mot henne. Jag vet hur man är artig. ”Är du också intresserad av brottsplatser?”

”Inte direkt, nej.” Hon rynkar på näsan. Jag upptäcker att jag verkligen tycker illa om henne. Hon kopplar arm med John, låter sedan sin hand vila på hans höft.

Svartsjuka är ett vanligt motiv för många typer av brott, och jag har därför länge varit medveten om dess styrka och makt, men aldrig upplevt den såhär, det glödgade järnet av känslor som skjuter igenom min kropp och lindar sig runt min hals, det är verkligen obeskrivbart. Jag kommer behöva fundera över den här erfarenheten noggrant i framtiden, och använda vad jag har lärt mig i det här svidande ögonblicket för att utveckla mitt slutledningsarbete. Svartsjuka måste vara ett än mer vanligt motiv än jag hade förmodat; jag har troligen missat att tillskriva det till massor av fall där det hört hemma. (John: varför gör du så här mot mig?)

Det lilla huset i Clapton som utgör den här brottsplatsen är ett tumult av dofter; fyra olika typer av luftfräschare (ohyggliga), nymålad färg på väggarna i vardagsrummet (målade för mindre än två timmar sen), mattrengöring, gas, och äpplepajen i ugnen. Met plockar i föremål i bevispåsar (allt värdelöst). Det ligger en hög med halvbrända löv i trädgården.

”Han slog mig och lämnade mig halvdöd,” säger kvinnan. ”Ni måste hitta honom, grip honom! Hur vågar han?” Mary sitter hos henne, klappar henne på håret, hyschar henne försiktigt. Sympatisk. John tar hand om hennes sår; det nya snittet på hennes käkben, blodig näsa, ett brutet finger. Inget allvarligt. Hon har två blåtiror och ett set av fyra perfekta rivsår på sin överarm. Hon visar upp blåmärket över magen (stolt). Lestrade: misstänksam med rätta. Blåmärket är en perfekt matchning för en av hennes köksstolar (självförvållat). Blåtirorna: märkena över kinderna indikerar att det har skapats av att upprepade gånger slå dörren i ansiktet (självförvållade). Hennes naglar har nyligen blivit klippta; rivsåren är en perfekt matchning för hennes högerhand (självförvållat). Undersöker köksdörren; bevis på hennes blod. Öppnar ugnen; smulpaj med äpplen. Ugnen glittrande ren. Färgburk i skåpet, penseln nyligen rengjord. Kikar ner i källaren; gas. Mögel. Kommer inte kunna känna doften av någonting efter att jag åkt härifrån; våld mot sinnena. Ögonen tåras av stanken. Stänger dörren.

”Smulpajen bränns vid.” Mary, går över köksgolvet, en nerblodad handduk i sin hand. ”Ska de inte arrestera henne?”

”För att ha bränt vid smulpajen?” frågar jag. Nyfiken.

”För att ha mördat sin man naturligtvis.” Hon sköljer av handduken i vasken, vrider den för att krama ur vattnet. ”Jag antar att kroppen är inlåst i källaren eller nåt. Har du kollat?”

Ett snett leende. Hon har överraskat mig. Skulle ha trott att den här lilla familjescenen skulle ha lurat henne, hennes egen desperata skam skulle dölja resultatet av sådan uppenbar otrohet. Men tydligen inte. (Kvinnan har tagit av sig sin vigselring, kastat den i väggen. Det ligger en kondom under soffan, ett par trosor nedtryckta i sopphinken. Så uppenbart vad som har hänt.)

Mary lyfter ett ögonbryn. Hon väntar på en reaktion från mig, vilket jag inte tänker ge henne. Känns som en katt-och-råtta-lek. Igen: hon tar det som en tävling. ”Är det inte uppenbart? Hon har målat väggen. Vem målar väggar efter att ha blivit slagen gul och blå? Säkert gjorde hon det för att dölja beviset av något. Blodstänk? Kulhål? Någonting.” Fel, men inte helt och hållet. Inte en dålig hypotes. Bättre än Andersons, med säkerhet.

Så: Mary är inte ointelligent. Inte alls. Klart att hon inte är. John beundrar intelligens. (Vet redan det.) Hon har behövt använda sin intelligens i fler olika omständigheter; när hon döljer sina olika kärleksaffärer (uppenbart); får flera olika typer av stipendier (tre examina; kandidat, två master); manipulerar sin arbetsgivare för att kunna behålla det flexibla schema hon måste ha. Under andra omständigheter, kanske hade vi kunnat vara vänner. (För starkt ord.) Kollegor? Vi hade kanske kunnat tolerera varandra då.

Hon är klädd i jeans och en t-shirt; inte riktigt tillräckligt mycket kläder för en kall, rå kväll. Hon behövde klä på sig för att gå ut, tog kläderna som låg närmast sängen. (Hennes kläder var på golvet; Mary är inte lika kinkig med sina kläder som jag är med mina, inte heller är hon lika noggrann och städad som John. Någon annan måste städa upp efter henne: jag ser ett mönster.) John fick upp henne ur sängen för att komma till brottsplatsen. Föreställer mig: Mary, i sängen, John lindad runt henne, hennes bruna hår instoppat under hans haka; hade de just haft sex? (Förmodligen.) Han lutar sig över henne för att kolla sms som han just fått på sin telefon. Han tänkte på mig. (Gjorde han? Klart att han gjorde.) Grälade de? Gjorde hon motstånd? Är hon här för att markera sitt revir, påminna mig att det är en av _hennes_ nätter, inte mina? Hon stirrar på mig, väntar på att jag ska fastslå eller förneka hennes hypotes. Det finns ingen vrede i hennes ansikte. (Jag är utan tvekan inte hennes konkurrent.) Jag ger henne ett halvleende, nästan äkta.

”Intressant.” Det är allt jag tänker säga just nu.

Hon korsar sina armar framför bröstet. ”Tror du annorlunda?”

Svarar inte. Går tillbaka till vardagsrummet, där John vaggar kvinnan, klappar hennes huvud, lugnar henne. Hon gråter (låtsas; inga faktiska tårar, men med volym)

”Så.” Jag böjer mig ner på knä framför henne, framför John. Hans denimklädda knä framför mig. Jag lägger min hand på det, som för att ta stöd. Han kastar en blick på mig, oberörd. Nyfiken. Hettan från honom stiger upp mellan mina kalla fingrar. John. (Jag saknar dig.) Han klappar hennes hår. Inga tårar på hennes ansikte, som är halvdolt. ”Berätta för mig.” Jag försöker säga det så vänligt som möjligt. ”Var gömde du kropparna?”

Hon stelnar till, den falska gråten slutar. Hon är chockad. Hon har blivit avslöjad. Triumf.

”Kroppar… plural?” Lestrade. Naturligtvis, plural. Maken och hans älskarinna, de som mördaren avbröt mitt i akten på vardagsrumsgolvet. (En av hennes vänner? Möjligt.) Båda döda nu. Ihjälgasade i källaren och dragna tillbaka ut genom huset. (Var? Trädgården? En gränd någonstans? En sopptipp?) Otrohet dödar. Jag undrar om läxan är uppenbar för Mary. Förstår hon att detta är en varning? Kanske. Kan inte dölja en doft med sjutton andra. Bevis för sanningen är alltid starkare än all lögner som staplats ovanpå den.

Mary skruvar på sig när jag räknar upp bevisen, pekar ut den uppenbara slutsatsen. Kvinnan skriker när Met sätter handklovar på henne och drar in henne i patrullbilen. Jag kan knappt höra det (bildörren slår igen, komradios piper och brusar av statiskhet, låter som vyssande musik, vitt brus). Johns hud dämpar ljudet av resten av världen tills min uppmärksamhet löses upp runt honom. Han är sitt eget magnetfält (drar mig till sig). Vi tre: går uppför huvudgatan. Dunsar av gummisulor mot trottoaren.

”Han var otrogen mot henne,” noterar John. Mary vrider sig obekvämt. Fascinerande. Johns ansikte är så klart; han känner empati, men ingen (personlig) oro. Hon har inte berättat för honom. Inte än. Hon tänker göra det, men har inte gjort det. (Vad kommer han att göra? Vad kommer han att säga?) ”Med hennes bästa vän, inget annat.”

”Ja.” Jag lyckas begränsa mig till endast ett ord. Tre äktenskap redan John. Du känner till de tre äktenskapen. Föreställer du dig att det fjärde kommer att bli annorlunda? Hur skulle det möjligen kunna vara så?

”Rättfärdigar ändå inte riktigt mord, gör det.” Mary lite defensiv; kommer John märka det? Virar sina armar runt sig som om hon är kall. (Det är hon inte.)

”Nej,” säger han. (Han tycker inte det.) ”Men ändå. Ser ut som hon blev knäpp. Hon gjorde om inredningen i hast.”

”Färgen var till för att maskera doften av gas,” förklarar jag. Är det inte uppenbart? ”Och de brända löven, luftfräscharna, och smulpajen.”

”Allt går inte att dölja med en smulpaj,” säger Mary. John och jag tittar på varandra, brister sedan ut i skratt. Efter en stund gör Mary likadant.

Jag antar att hon inte är så himla illa.

De bjuder över mig på en drink i Marys nedgånga lägenhet, men jag avböjer. Jag vill inte se dem i deras familjerelation; det är illa nog att jag kan föreställa mig det så klart. Jag kommer att sitta i en fåtölj; de kommer att sitta mysandes i soffan, vinglas dinglande i deras fingrar. Nej. Bäst att låta bli. Jag ser John gå hem med henne, hans hand på nedre delen av hennes rygg. Han tittar tillbaka mot mig, en gång, för att se mig iaktta dem. Ögonen i skugga. Jag går genom Clapton, förlorad i mina egna tankar, tills det börjar regna ordenligt. En vibration, sms. Kollar: från John. Samma fysiska ilning vid åsynen av hans namn.

_För vad? SH_

_Låta henne komma med. Jag uppskattar det. Hon var nöjd. Du var snäll mot henne._

_Var jag? SH_

_Jag tror att du kommer att gilla henne när du lär känna henne. Jag hoppas att du kommer att göra det._

Paus. Kan inte komma på hur jag ska svara.

_Ni är båda väldigt viktiga för mig, det vet du._

Börjar fundera på ett svar, något i stil med, _givetvis John_ eller _borde inte du sova?_ , men innan jag kan bestämma mig, ytterligare ett sms från John.

_Jag saknar dig._

Det hugger till i bröstet. Varför? Han har just träffat mig. Han kommer att träffa mig imorgon; vi kommer förmodligen spendera kvällen med att se en urdålig film eller någon frågesport på TV. Han träffar mig med några få dagars mellanrum, varannan helg. Men jag vet vad han menar. Delen som saknas. Varför talar han om det här för mig nu, varför är han inte är rädd (han var rädd, på taket, i sin säng med min hand på sin höft)? Hennes hand som kittlar hans rygg, hennes jämna andning på andra sidan av sängen; hans heterosexuella framtid inte ifrågasatt, det får honom att känna sig trygg. Han säger de här sakerna till mig, sliter itu mitt hjärta (igen). Trycker på tangenterna, skriver ett svar som inte är vad jag menar att säga, vad jag borde säga, om jag låter mig själv tänka över det. Men Claptons tidiga morgonljud fyller mina öron, dunkar i mitt huvud; trafikbruset, några fulla killar som kissar mot en väg och skrattar, en flaska som går i kras. Det gör ont.

_Jag saknar dig med. SH_


	8. Dirigenten

Mycroft, min stråke i sin hand, hans fingrar griper lätt om ena änden. Knoge farligt nära håren. Jag hatar det. Studsar den runt som en dirigentpinne till en takt i hans huvud (långsam 6/8, som en illvillig tysk), kastar iktus överallt. Med Mycroft börjar och slutar musik med dirigering. Allt som betyder något för honom är vad som finns i hans huvud: han behöver inte plocka upp sin fiol och faktiskt spela. Lata jävel. (Har ens fortfarande en fiol? Låste han in den med allra andra familjeklenoder när mamma dog?) Min isiga blick gör ingen nytta alls; han tittar inte på mig. Han läser från en anteckningsbok han håller högt som om han vore Lord jävla Byron. Försöker fånga min uppmärksamhet. Den har han alltid. Det är fruktansvärt irriterande.

Plockar med strängarna på min fiol, de dova ljuden av den vibrerar genom mitt bröst. (Lite Tjajkovskij, bara varannan not av melodin. Mycroft behöver inte veta hur jag dämpar min smärta.) Vill rycka min stråke ur hans händer så att jag kan spela, högt, och dränka det dravel han försöker läsa, men han skulle inte släppa taget om jag gjorde det. Han skulle mycket hellre låta mig bryta den i två. Han skulle hånle och fortsätta läsa för mig.

” _Tillitsproblem_.” Jag har hört det här förut, varför läser han det här för mig? Han slår hög iktus och svingar en lång förberedelse inför nästa takt. Min stråke väser genom luften. Kan nästan höra stroferna av den Wagnerska marsch han dirigerar och det gör mig irriterad. ” _Intimitetsproblem_. Det finns ett helt avsnitt om det här, du kommer vilja veta mer om det, eller hur.”

John har inga problem med intimitet. Nåja, han har inga problem med intimitet i det stora hela. Intimitet med mig dock, en skrämmande tanke. Andra: nej. Om Mary är något att utgå ifrån. Han är beredd att vara intim med varje kvinna som visar det minsta intresse. Och några som inte göra det. Heterosexuell panik? (Eller är det bara jag som orsakar panik? Det är förmodligen bara jag.)

”Inte det minsta intresserad.” Tittar inte på honom nu. Tittar istället på den mjuka kroppen hos min fiol, mina fingeravtryck på den, synliga i en viss vinkel (den här). Fingrarna flyttar sig på greppbrädan av rent muskelminne. Svansjön. (Vulgär. Men tröstande.) Plockar försiktigt med strängarna. Kan fortfarande se elfenbenstoppen på min stråke studsa omkring från min ögonvrå. Han lyckas alltid hålla min uppmärksamhet, hur jag än försöker stå emot det. Intensivt frustrerande.

” _Viss benägenhet_ ,” säger Mycroft, tar en paus för effekt, ” _att vara otrogen_. Men det visste du redan, inte sant.”

Jag tittar upp. Han har ett retsamt halvleende på läpparna. Han njuter av det här.

Mary. Jag trodde inte att hon hade en terapeut.

”De här noteringarna är flera år gamla.” Dinglar med dem framför mig. ”Tror du mycket har förändrats?” Min stråke skär fortfarande genom luften; iktus, iktus, iktus, förberedande pendling. ”Kall, frånvarande fader, antydningar om dold incest.” Lägger tillbaka anteckningsblocket i sitt knä, låter mig se den lilla texten. Kraftigt hoptryckt. Sidor av det. Berg av information om Mary. ”Du vet att dold incest inte är faktisk—”

”Jag vet.” Jag spottar ur mig det. Jag är otålig. Nervös. Vad är det han vill? Varför berättar han allt det här för mig?

”Hon har varit gift tre gånger. Det kan inte vara nyhet för dig. Hon var förlovad en fjärde gång men saboterade det snabbare än de tidigare gångerna. Det står här,” han lyfter upp anteckningsboken igen ”rädsla för intimitet kombinerat med låg självkänsla och längtan efter godkännande från män resulterar i hennes aggressiva sexualitet och serie-otrogenhet.” Byter sida. ”Den här terapeuten rekommenderar regressionsterapi. Inkompetent.”

”Behöver jag påminna dig,” jag plockar en av strängarna på min fiol extra hårt, ”Att det inte är jag som ska gifta mig med henne?”

”Hon visade ånger.” Han fortsätter som om jag inte sagt någonting. Får mitt blod att koka. ”Hon gör det inte med flit. Det är tvångsmässigt. Hennes terapeut tycker synd om henne. Visste du att hon hamnade i säng med honom. Han förlorade sin licens. Inte hennes fel, givetvis. Hon är en mäktig narcissist den här.”

”Hon är ingen narcissist.” Försvara henne? Klart att jag tänker. Mycroft ljuger.

”Det borde ju du veta, givetvis.”

”Jag har mött henne.”

”Du har utvärderat henne som konkurrenten.” Han tror att han rättar mig. Hans dirigering har inte avtagit, har inte slutat. Mycroft skulle kunna ha hela den har konversationen utan mig.

Iktus, iktus, iktus. ”Jag har misstänkt det hela tiden, om dig och din lägenhetskompis. Det vet du.”

Suckar högljutt. Inget han har med att göra. Inget alls av det. Om han vill ha den här konversationen, skulle han bara kunna sätta in de delar jag skulle säga utan att jag faktiskt säger dem. Det finns ett experiment i köket (bly, salt, koagulerat blod) som jag skulle kunna titta till; räkna primtal; 83, 89 97, 101, 103, 107…

”Från den första stund jag träffade honom misstänkte jag att han skulle kunna ha den här effekten på dig. Var det då det började? Precis då, det första ögonblicket då du såg honom? Eller kom det senare?”

… 109, 113, 127 Gud nej, för tråkigt, han bryter igenom. Fan.

Han vet inte allt. Vill, till och med de här irrelevanta sakerna. De okvanitfierbara. Saker som inte hör hemma i det öppna. Saker som han kan hålla över mig senare, få mig att göra vad han vill. Kommer inte att ge det till honom. Aldrig. Manipulativa jävel. Kliar i mig att knycka anteckningsboken från hans knä; anteckningsboken eller min stråke. Den ena eller den andra. Han kan inte ha båda. Marys brister eller mina, välj Mycroft. Välj en.

”Du tror dig vara kär i honom, eller hur.” Inte en fråga. Jag hatar honom. ”Ah. Jo. Det gör du. Bra Sherlock. Det är utveckling. Mamma skulle ha varit glad.”

Himlar med ögonen. Klart att han skulle dra upp henne. Vill bara få en poäng. Slå lite hårdare. Ja, hon ville att jag skulle göra det här, känna det här. Hon oroade sig. Oroade sig för om jag kunde. (Eller, mer precist; om jag skulle, om jag skulle bevärdiga någon annan att komma så nära mig. Hon tvivlade aldrig på att jag var kapabel. Olikt andra. Olikt mig själv.) Det fanns inget jag kunde göra, då, för att övertyga henne. Hon skulle ha gillat John.

”Fram till nu har jag trott att det varit mest obesvarat. Dåraktigt, tonårigt och obesvarat. Men jag har börjat förstå nu att det inte är helt sant.”

Han håller upp anteckningsboken igen. ”Det här var beviset som slutligen fick mig att svänga, den del där hennes terapeut skriver: Mary är framförallt attraherad av känslomässigt störda män. Män som är emotionellt instabila, eller som inte kan älska henne tillbaka, eller som är kära i någon annan.” Släpper anteckningsboken som faller ner i hans knä, den stängs. ”Han pratade om sig själv här, sättet hans kärlek till sin fru gjorde honom mer attraktiv för Mary. Han kunde lika gärna ha skrivit om John. Du har dig själv att skylla för hennes intresse för honom. Han tycker väldigt mycket om dig. Väldigt mycket helt klart.”

Så väl framfört, som vanligt. Mina ögon kopplas till honom utan min tillåtelse. Han småler åt mig. ”Visste du redan det? Ah. Naturligtvis. Det gjorde du. Åh, stackars Sherlock. Du vet inte vad du ska göra med honom nu, gör du.”

Suckar. Hatar honom för det här. Varför lämnar han mig inte ifred? ”Han är inte förälskad i mig.”

”Bevisen visar annorlunda” Han släpper ner mappen på bordet framför mig, men jag vägrar att en kasta en blick på den. Varför måste han alltid snoka?

”Han ska gifta sig.”

”Äktenskap förhindrar inte någon rent fysiskt från att älska någon annan, Sherlock.” Himlar mer ögonen. ”Och du sitter här, plockar Svansjön som om det kommer få honom att älska dig tillräckligt mycket för att lämna henne.”

Jag kan känna blodet rusa till mitt ansikte.

”Du kan göra bättre än så Sherlock.”

”Nej.” Jag lägger tillbaka fiolen i fodralet. Håller ut min hand för att få stråken. Väntar på det. Han avslutar de sista två takterna och låter den sen försiktigt glida in i min hand. Mina händer är svettiga, skakar lätt. Försöker dölja det, men han ser allt. Hopplöst.

”Jo, det kan du.”

”Det är irrelevant.” Jag kan känna min ilska bubbla över, få mig att förlora all min känsla för rätt och fel. Jag är på väg att säga saker som jag inte vill säga, saker jag inte vill erkänna, saker jag inte vill att Mycroft ska veta, allt för att han vet precis hur han ska framkalla min mest blinda och mest absoluta vrede. Det finns ett ögonblick innan jag faller från avsatsen som jag förstår med chockerande klarhet hur väl Mycroft manipulerar mig, tvingar mig att återgå till det barn han alltid anser mig vara (sju år gammal med en krossad fiskskål i mina händer, röd i ansiktet och rasande och skamsen), men sen löses jag upp i blod och spott och indignation. ”Han vill inte.”

”Då kanske de förtjänar varandra då.”

Efter att han har gått upptäcker jag att jag har brutit min stråke i två delar.


	9. Nästan omärkbart

Besvärande konversationer om personliga ämnen; verkligen inte mitt område. John, sitter vid köksbordet, kopp med kaffe i sin hand. I en sliten t-shirt och pyjamasbyxor; tofflor på fötterna. John brukade inte göra så; brukade vara så formell, till och med direkt på morgonen. Duscha, klä på sig innan han kom ner för trappan. Fuktigt hår kammat, skor på och knutna, veck pressade. (Fler militära vanor: sjukhushörnen kvarstår, och jag stör dem fortfarande.) John är mer ledig nu, mer avslappnad. (Minus hans käpp, hans haltande, hans konstanta förtvivlan.) Hans t-shirt är så sliten att nästa tvätt kommer börja slita sönder den i sömmarna. Jag kan se lite av hans ärr genom tyget; rödaktig hy, irriterat, lite flammigt.

(Ju mer av honom jag kan se, ju slitnare hans t-shirt när han sitter i köket om mornarna, desto oftare trycker han in sina fötter i tofflorna; är det ett mått på hans lycka? Om så är fallet: han verkar vara mycket lycklig.)

Tidningen utvecklad framför honom. (Han läser alltid de internationella nyheterna först, allt, till och med de delar som spiller över till de sista sidorna. Har ett speciellt fokus på Afghanistan (givetvis) och lokal brottslighet (naturligtvis). Tappar sakta koncentrationen efter det. Ögnar igenom i följande ordning: Brittisk politik, sport, dödsannonser. Ignorerar resten.)

I mitten av dagens tidning kommer han att finna ytterligare en av de artiklar jag har samlat åt honom och spridit ut runt om i lägenheten. De olika teserna hos dessa argument borde uttrycka min mening precist och utan några virriga ord från min sida, utan att jag startar upp ett episkt gräl. Hittade den här på ett bibliotek, kopierade den, häftade ihop den. Markerade huvudpunkterna, gjorde noteringar i marginalerna. Treger, ”The Influences if Sociosexuality and Attachment Style on Reactions to Emotional Versus Infidelity”, från _Journal of Sex Research_ (2010).

När han har läst klart rapporterna om de senaste nyheterna kommer han att vända blad och se den. Det kommer att vara den fjärde artikeln han kommer att hitta hittills den här morgonen, som leder honom till den oundvikliga slutsatsen att Marys otrohet är medfödd, oföränderlig och oundviklig, allt utan att jag säger ett ord.

Den första (hittade på LSE-biblioteket, ironiskt nog) låg ovanpå toaletten (Ezrar, ”Relational Family Therapy Perspective on Adult Detachment,” _Journal of Family Psychotherapy_ (2010); förlitar sig för mycket på nonsensteori och kvalitativa bevis men den generella tesen kommer att driva hem poängen), en annan, lämnad på bordet bredvid fåtöljen (Hawkins, ”Defining Intimacy in Diverse Asian Cultures,” _Graduate Research_ (2010): kanske lite utanför ämnet, men innehåller några idéer på ämnet om intimitet generellt som är ganska relevanta), och slutligen en bredvid mikron, vald för att introducera lite lätthet till den här svåra situationenoch förmedla en känsla för min torra humor och sympati (Fincham, ”Faith and unfaithfulness: Can praying for your partner reduce infidelity?” _Journal och Personality and Social Psychology_ (2010), uppenbart banal och inte värd pappret den är tryckt på, men roande och understrycker grundprincipen hursomhelst.) Han kommer vända sida, se mina noteringar, och sen kommer han att förstå.

Solljus träffar toppen på hans huvud; hans skinande hår. Guld. Inslag av grått. Jag vill ta på det, känna hur det blonda håret skiljer sig från det gråa (mjukare? tunnare?), men instället håller jag mina händer stilla. Handflator sammanpressade. Väntar. Han kommer att bläddra till nästa sida. Han kommer att förstå. Toppen på mina pekfingrar pressade mot mina läppar. Håller min mun stängd. Han tar ett djupt andetag; andas sedan ut långsamt. Smuttar på sin kopp. Iakttar hans ögon som zoomar fram och tillbaka när han läser de pyttesmå kolumnerna; nedför sidan sedan upp; sick, sack, sick, sack.

”Är jag verkligen så intressant?” säger han utan att titta upp. Han byter sida.

Jag antar att jag stirrar på honom. Kanske inte en bra idé. Nåja. ”Givetvis.”

”Verkligen.” Han tittar upp, stirrar tillbaka för ett ögonblick. Ler. Det finns värme i hans ögon; han har verkligen ingenting emot det. Han kanske till och med tycker om det. Han ser tillbaka på mig, hans fläckade ögon; en märklig intimitet i blicken. Bordet som är i vägen, tyngden av de felaktiga orden mellan oss, de felaktiga besluten. Lätt att putta åt sidan. Gnider mina fingrar mot mina läppar, föreställer mig att röra hans. ”Vad drar du för slutsatser om mig idag?”

”Ditt vänstra öga är något svagare än det högra.” Jag säger det per automatik. Det är sant, men jag kom fram till den slutsatsen för många månader sedan, inte just nu. Varför ljuger jag? Det kommer ut naturligt. Båda vill och vill inte starta den här konversationen. Den om Mary, och det är vad han är på väg att göra. Vad han behöver veta. Bisarr konflikt inombords som är på väg att starta en extern konflikt. (Samvete? Rädsla? Längtan efter att behålla freden? Ingen aning.) Vänta.

”Är det?” Han tycker att det är roligt.

”Ja.” Flätar ihop fingrarna. Han tittar fortfarande på mig, en hint av ett leende i hans ansikte. ”Också: ditt hår består av olika färger. Blont, brunt, lite grått. Jag vill veta hur de känns.” Den delen är sann. Är det olämpligt att säga?

Han ler igen. Det mänskliga ansiktet är extremt formbart, en evolutionär egenskap som tyder på en social varelse i behov av relationer. Johns ansikte är unikt expressivt (och han är i unikt behov av relationer, är dessa fakta kopplade?) Hans känslor för mig: uppenbara. (Den bittra känslan i min mage får ge vika för någonting annat, en lätt typ av glädje, en behaglig känsla i min mage när han ler mot mig sådär. Lugnande; också upphetsande. Intressant.) Han lutar sig framåt lite. ”Kom igen då. Jag vill absolut inte vara i vägen för vetenskapen.”

Ett bord är inget hinder alls. Jag drar mina fingrar genom hans hår, den varma delen på toppen där solen har vilat; blont, brunt, grått. Svårt att skilja mellan dem, men varje färg har en lite annan textur. Blont är det tunnaste och mjukaste (givetvis), grått är det tjockaste, strävaste. När han blir äldre kommer han ha ett huvud fyllt av tjockt, grått hår; testosteronnivån i hans kropp är hög nog för att ge honom en hälsosam sexualdrift (uppenbart), men inte hög nog för att visa några tecken på att tappa hår. Låter en hand släpa över hans nacke; tummen vilar bakom hans öra. Varmt. Jag kan känna hans puls, hetta stiger upp genom hans hud. Känner hans andning öka något. Tecken på upphetsning. En förhöjd njutning. Måste stänga mina ögon igen. John doftar av sömn och tvål. Jag kan inte känna doften av det brända fettet från kycklingaffärerna i närheten av Marys lägenhet, eller den vidriga doften av billiga rengöringsprodukter från hallen utanför hennes lägenhetsdörr. Denna morgon doftar han enbart av Baker Street och sig själv.

Det är några ögonblick för mycket som jag har hållit kvar, fingrar på hans nacke, i hans hår. Jag vet det. Jag märker att han också gör det, men han verkar inte protestera. Jag böjer mig närmare och gnuggar min kind mot hans hår. Trycker snabbt mina läppar mot hans panna genom hans lugg. En spegling av den kyss han gav mig. Sen släpper jag taget om honom. Det är en konstig vibration i min mage. Jag pressar ihop mina handflator igen, andas.

John lutar sig tillbaka, tar en klunk från sin kopp. Han studerar mig, hans uttryck lugnt, avslappnat. ”Nå?”

”Jag kan skriva en rapport, om du vill.”

Han skrattar. Han bläddrar inte till nästa sida i tidningen, och ser inte den sista artikeln jag har tryckt ut åt honom. Jag kan bara anta att det är därför han inte förstår min poäng om Mary denna morgon.

Så jag försöker igen på eftermiddagen.

Två strategiskt placerade psykologiböcker på soffbordet (givet min avsky för denna så kallade vetenskap, behövde jag ge extra mycket för att hitta dessa böcker: hittade båda i en bokaffär med begagnade böcker nära Imperial; en om medberoende, öppnad till ett extremt relevant avsnitt och markerat med markeringspenna av den tidigare ägaren, studenter saknar självbehärskning när givna en klargul markeringspenna), och en som dissekerar det märkliga men inte ovanliga sambandet mellan intimitetsproblem och otrohet. Staplar dem mot varandra så att hörnet på den ena boken helt medvetet pekar ut en speciellt passande paragraf i den andra. Precist.

Om ungefär tjugofem minuter kommer en dokumentär om socialt destruktiva sexuella beteenden i Bonobos att visas på TV. Inte troligt att John kommer att se hela avsnittet, men eftersom huvudpunkterna i dess argumentation finns med i introduktionen kommer det sätta den korrekta tonen. John sitter i soffan med mig, äter ett äpple, tittar på någon talkshow. Jag har en rapport i knäet, vilken jag studerar. (Uppenbart: kan se dokumentär och verifiera några labbresultat på samma gång.) Han reser sig upp för att göra sig av med skruttet, och när han sätter sig igen sitter han delvis på mina tår. Jag viftar med dem.

Han återgår till att tittat på sitt TV-program, men han lägger sin högra hand runt min ankel, frånvarande, och han stryker sin tumme fram och tillbaka över min vrist, över den mjuka punkten mellan språngbenet och hälbenet. Påverkar mig; det förväntade jag mig inte. En märkligt intim beröring. (Andas. Andas.) Känner min telefon vibrera; ett sms. Bryr mig inte.

Enligt kinesisk tradition antas att smeka den här punkten stimulera skrevet. Medan jag vet mycket väl att kroppens organ inte är utmarkerade på fötterna så kan att koppla den här specifika punkten till skrevet ha gjorts av faktiska fysiologiska skäl; måste undersöka fenomenet senare. Koncentrationen är körd. Syn blir lite suddig. Behåller tillräckligt mycket medvetande för att undvika att dregla. Låtsas att jag fortfarande är absorberad av rapporten. Fridfull. När han slutar, jag noterar att han har bytt kanal utan att jag märkt det. John har eller har inte alls sett dokumentären.

Kontrollerar inkomna meddelanden; bara ett, från Mycroft. Ignorerar det (åtminstone just nu). Behöver knappast låta honom förstöra eftermiddagen (igen). Kvarvarande varm, vibrerande känsla långt ner i magen. Ljuvligt. Tror inte John förstod meningen med dokumentären och böckerna. För subtilt?

Över middagen, på väg att fråga; söker efter ett sätt att uttrycka mig, så som människor gör när de har en fråga de inte riktigt vet hur de ska artikulera utan att orsaka kaos. Sättet de ställer frågor som inte är de saker de vill fråga om bara för att introducera ämnet. Vill fråga ”har hon berättat?”, när den faktiska frågan är ”är du medveten om att ditt äktenskap kommer sluta på samma sätt som Marys tidigare äktenskaps gjorde, för det finns inte en chans att det kommer att sluta annorlunda? Är du säker på att du vill ha det så här?” Kan inte hitta ett sätt att uttrycka det så att han inte hamnar på defensiven. Njuter av hans avslappnade hållning, mjukheten av honom. Vill inte att de återkommande beröringarna ska sluta, de varma leendena. Han är glad. Överväger dussin av alternativ: ”Hon har varit gift förut, korrekt?” (spela dum passar mig inte; krävs bara ett ja eller nej som svar), ”Mary har ett färgstarkt förflutet, eller hur?” (på gränsen till stötande, vedervärdig vändning, banalt, tråkigt) eller ”har hon fortfarande kontakt med sina ex-män?” (Fräckt.) Inget av dem känns riktigt rätt. Att inte prata om det är enklare och behagligare. Det ligger kvar på min tunga, svävar där, kommer i vägen för middagen, men det kommer aldrig ut.

Förhalar, kollar sms:et från Mycroft. Profetiskt, givetvis: _Om du berättar för honom, och hon är otrogen, kommer han att ge dig skulden._ Irriterad. Ogillar nivån till vilken han kan följa mina tankar, också på avstånd. Avtändande. Men det fungerar. Jag slutar överväga det. Kan inte argumentera för att han inte har en poäng. Känns som om jag sviker John på något sätt. Inte beredd att offra mig själv (min relation till honom, min framtida relation med honom, vilken skepnad den en kan tänkas ta) för att förhindra hans smärta. Inte mitt problem. Hans val.

Mycroft förtjänar ett väldigt specifikt svar: _Stick och brinn. SH_

Natten före bröllopet, jag somnar medan jag lutar mig mot dörrkarmen till Johns delvis öppna sovrumsdörr. Måste ha gjort: minns att stå vid dörren, se på honom sova, vänta på en mardröm, vänta på att det övre högra hörnet på hans bäddning ska lossna. Sedan helt plötsligt, John som står lutad över mig, hand på min axel. Jag har trillat. Måste ha snubblat. Han drar ordlöst upp mig på fötter, knuffar mig mot sin säng. Bäddar ner mig. Kryper i sängen på vänstra sidan (varför alltid den vänstra sidan? Vilken fördel?) och kryper upp mot mig. Hans panna mot min nacke, hand på min höft, handen spänns, som om han försöker kommunicera (hand, höft: ett primitivt typ av språk). Tror inte att jag kommer göra det, men jag somnar.

Harry och jag skriver båda på som vittnen, medan Marys två fnittriga vänner tittar på och knäpper foton. John ser prydlig och seriös ut i sin svarta kostym; Mary ser lycklig ut i sin gröna klänning (hon har anständigheten att inte bära vitt, som är avskyvärt oavsett). Harry ser aningen upprörd ut, antingen godkänner hon det inte mer än jag gör (om så är fallet: kanske har jag mött en ny vän), eller så är hon orolig över hur länge det kommer dröja tills hon får sin nästa drink. (Hon ser ut som John, samma skarpa ögon, plastiskt, oändligt läsbart ansikte.)

Någonting bara jag (och förmodligen Mycroft, fan ta honom) skulle kunna se; John går mot bilen, iväg för att börja sin äktenskapliga lycka med en helg på ett bed n’ breakfast (Whitstable i Kent), med en lätt haltning. Nästan omärkbart. Men inte helt.


	10. För länge

Mordvapen: en kniv. (Bara en gammal kökskniv, gjord en aning mer intressant av två försiktiga bokstäver på änden av handtaget, av bläck, täckta med ett lager av klart nagellack. Någon brydde sig om den här kniven, delade ett kök, ville inte förlora sina saker (en kvinna, uppenbart). En kökskniv, till för att laga middag och sallad, inte för att knivhugga fjortonåriga pojkar i mörka gränder. Den här kniven tillhör en kvinna som delade ett kök; bodde i ett kollektiv. Ett härbärge. Ett härbärge för misshandlade kvinnor. Tog med sig sina egna saker. Men det var flera år sen nu. Har ett eget ställe nu, nagellacket flagas och har inte ersatts. Och hennes son; han är sexton. Har varit våldssam tidigare. Någon har plockat upp den här kniven i vredesmod tidigare. Naglar har grävt sig in i trähandtaget. Man. Hennes sons? (Hennes mans?)

Film från övervakningskameror rullar på skärmen; två pojkar som promenerar in i en gränd; en, fjorton (offret, ligger på sjukhus nu, knivsår, kritiskt tillstånd), den andre, sexton (invecklad historia om en lång man i väst som skrek hot; för invecklad, för detaljerad. Vem kommer ihåg en väst, förutom jag?) Ingen annan på gatan alls. En av pojkarna springer ut (den äldre). Försöket. Uppenbarligen. Fångat precis utanför bild. En tyst gata, vittnesmålet. Stoppar bilderna och plockar upp telefonen, sms:ar Lestrade.

_Grip16-åring. Har fortfarande samtalsloggar att gå igenom för motiv. SH_

Ljudet av harkling. John. (Uppenbart. Jag kan höra ljudet av hans röst, även i hans harkling. Omöjligt att ta miste på.)

Snurrar runt och ser honom stå vid dörren. Halvgömd bakom klädhängaren. Ser liten ut. Lite skamsen. Gömmer sig, men inte medvetet. Varför? John. (Hur länge har du varit där?) Vänder mig för att möta honom. Ler. Har inte sett honom på tre veckor. Varit iväg på smekmånad med Mary. Saknat honom. Kan känna precis hur mycket jag har saknat honom nu när jag ser honom. (Chockerande mycket). Någonting ser fel ut.

Han har klippt sig. (Det är inte det.) Det passar honom.

”Du är sen.” Håller fram vapnet, fortfarande i bevispåsen.

”Tog mig ett tag att ta mig hit,” säger John, fåraktigt, och rör sig mot mig. Haltar. Haltar svårt, använder käpp. (En ny nu: i trä. Present. Åh. Present från Mary. Hon behövde köpa den nyligen eftersom Johns haltande återkom när de var iväg från London. Hon valde den åt honom, tror att han gillar den. Han hatar den. Får honom att känna sig som en gammal man med en gammal mans käpp. Hans morfar hade en likadan käpp. Den fula käppen i metall var bättre, mer medicinsk, mindre äldreomsorg. Mer hoppfull att haltandet är temporärt. Den här antyder att han bara måste leva med haltandet, snygga till det med en bit knotig och polerad träpinne. Nej. Det går inte för sig alls.)

Det är vad det är, det är det som är fel. Vet att allt detta är i hans huvud. Förväntar sig att jag ska reta honom? Håna honom? Se ner på honom för att han lät det komma tillbaka? (Skulle jag göra det? Kanske tidigare. Inte nu.)

Rynkar ögonbrynen. Kan inte låta bli. Bekymrad. Varför har haltandet kommit tillbaka? Trodde att jag hade läkt det. Chockat det ur honom. Hans sinne är hårdnackat och envist. Vill straffa John, på något sätt. Få honom att lida. ”Jag förstår.”

Han haltar svårt över rummet mot mig. Haltandet lika svårt som det någonsin var, kanske värre. Tre veckor borta från ett fall (borta från fara, springa i skräck, behöva dra fram sin illegala pistol) är för lång tid.

(Men inse: fem veckor utan ett fall, boendes med mig, gjorde inte att hans haltande kom tillbaka. Inte ens sex veckor. Hans normala arbetsdagar, middagar ute, se på TV, vika sjukhushörn, ha mardrömmar: sex veckor, inget haltande. Nu: tre veckor borta. Svår haltning. Så: botemedlet inte bara fara. Men risken för fara. Vakna varje morgon och inte veta om idag är dagen när vi blir skjutna på igen, behöva hoppa från höga platser, gömma oss från mördare eller bryta oss in hus för bevis. Inte bara fara. Mig. Tre veckor borta från mig gör att hans haltande kommer tillbaka.)

(Johns välmående är helt beroende av att var med mig. Tillfredsställande. Bitterljuvt. Men glädjande. Vet han?)

”Pojken gjorde det.”

”Har du redan listat ut det?” John låter besviken. Jag sträcker lite på mig. Ja, jag har redan listat ut det.

”Övervakningskamera.” Jag viftar med en hand. Vill inte vara för stöddig när John uppenbart känner sig så låg. ”Vi vet vem som gjorde det, men ingen aning om varför. Har fortfarande samtalsloggar att gå igenom.” Pekar på en laptop som står på bordet. Han lutar sin (fruktansvärda) käpp mot stolen och sätter sig. Kikar på skärmen. Masserar frånvarande sitt ben när han tittar igenom filerna. Har inte sett hans ben orsaka honom så här mycket smärta sedan ögonblicket då vi träffades. Så kan det inte fortsätta.

Lösning: enkelt. (Skicka några sms; arrangera möten. Lätt, egentligen.)

Spenderar halva natten med att bli jagad av en man jag antog var en potentiell mördare (inte erfaren). Skott avfyras; träffar väggen istället för någon av oss. Gripande görs (efter att John tacklat mannen till marken och slagit honom medvetslös, givetvis). John flåsar, hans ben är bra (det är bra, allt sitter i huvudet, det behöver bara få en påminnelse). Han undersöker mig hårdhänt, plötsligt rädd att jag blivit träffad utan att han märkt det. Griper tag om min käke och tvingar mig att vrida mitt huvud. Rör sina fingrar över min nacke, min öronsnibb. Känner en lätt brännande smärta. Han drar tillbaka sina fingrar och visar mig. Blod. Jag blev snuddad. Kände det inte ens. Nu: det svider lite.

”Aj,” säger jag, och han rör vid min nacke. Blod droppar från min öronsnibb.

”Det var korkat,” säger han. ”Om du vore någon centimeter kortare hade den kulan suttit i din hjärna. Vad tänkte du på?”

Jag tänkte på dig. Dig, John. Naturligtvis. Hans haltande är borta. Tjugoen dagar ifrån varandra är för länge. Ett kort tillfälle av fara (en påminnelse av hur hans liv är menat att vara, leva med mig, vara med mig) är tillräckligt.

För hur länge?

*

Det bränner i huvudet, halsen är öm och torr. Känner mig så kall att jag tror att vinden blåser igenom mig; sen så varm att jag behöver kasta av mig alla lakan och täcken. Lustenatt hosta övervunnet bara av rädslan för att hosta upp hela mitt innandöme på en och samma gång. Svettas. Har ont. Fuktig handduk John lade på min panna märkligt lugnande. (För att han lade den där? Möjligen.)

”Du har uppenbarligen inte mått bra på ett tag. Du borde ha ringt mig.” John håller på att flytta TV:n från vardagsrummet till mitt sovrum. Jag har ingen aning om varför.

”Jag föredrar att skicka sms.” Min röst låter konstigt, kvävd. Inte alls likt min röst. Främmande ljud kommer ur mig.

”Du borde ha sms:at mig, då. Nu har du fått lunginflammation.”

”Jag är okej.” Medges, jag låter inte okej. Jag låter förfärligt. Degig smak av antibiotika ligger fortfarande kvar i halsen på mig. Hostar. (Aj.)

Han placerar TV:n ovanpå byrån, pluggar in den. Slår på den. Ljudet är för högt och han letar hastigt efter fjärrkontrollen (nedstoppad i hans ficka). Mosar en knapp tills volymen lägger sig. Han justerar den så att jag inte kan undgå att se den; det blinkande ljuset är irriterande som bäst. Vill fråga honom varför han flyttade den förbannade TV:n, men att prata kan få mig att hosta igen. Obehagligt.

Han far omkring som en nervös kanin. (Notering: ingen haltning. Det har gått fyra dagar sedan jag sist såg honom. Ingen antydan till haltande alls. Fyra dagar ifrån varandra är okej, var gäller Johns ben. Mina lungor instämmer inte.) Plockar upp ett glas och går till köket; fyller det med vatten. Tvingar mig att dricka det. (Får mig att hosta.) Fyller det med vatten igen och lämnar det på mitt nattduksbord. Återvänder till köket; kommer tillbaka med tre apelsiner i en hand. Han klättrar upp i sängen bredvid mig, plockar upp fjärrkontrollen, byter från kanal till kanal tills han hittar något han gillar. Slår sig ner, hans axel mot min. (Kanske flytten av TV:n var en bra idé trots allt.) Han skalar en apelsin och stoppar in en klyfta i sin mun, pekar sedan med en i min riktning.

”Ät.” Jag kämpar för att sätta mig upp lite mer, klagar, hostar. Han stoppar den i min mun, motvillig som jag är. Explosion av sötma. Hans finger stryker över min läpp, vilar för en stund på min haka. Han tar loss ytterligare en del och svävar med den i närheten av min mun tills jag sticker ut min tunga för att ta emot den. ”Bra.”

Fyra dagar är okej.

*

Kropp i ogräset, uppsvullen och stinkande. Donovan och Lestrade håller sitt avstånd. Jag bryr mig inte. Den mänskliga kroppen under nedbrytning är precis som en levande; något annorlunda bunt av kemikalier inuti en mycket elastisk behållare. Fortfarande mänsklig, fortfarande full av detaljer. Märken på halsen (fingrar), märken på handlederna (fingrar), märken på låren (fingrar), märken på vristerna (fingrar). Hur många händer inblandade? Fem olika par. Gängrelaterat. Den här mannen var stark, han slog tillbaka. Tog några tänder med sig.

Ser rörelse i ögonvrån. Det har gått lite mer än två veckor sen jag såg honom senast. (Hälsat på vänner till Mary i Berwick-upon-Tweed; golfsemester, av allt som går att göra.) John. Haltar igen. Tittar upp.

”Allt väl, John?” Han kommer ner för den branta backen; ingen hjälper honom. Använder käppen igen (den i trä: stackars John. Den är förskräcklig, och lite för kort för honom).

”Bra,” muttrar han. ”Bra.”

”Hur var golfandet?”

”Tråkigare än du någonsin kan föreställa dig.”

”Givet hur väl du förstår djupet av vad jag kan föreställa mig, är det verkligen ett skrämmande påstående.”

Lyckligtvis, det finns alltid något farligt att göra i London. Elva dagar: för lång tid för mig och John att vara ifrån varandra.

”Skicka ett sms åt mig.” Han tittar upp, skrämd för ett ögonblick. Han har inte tagit sig ner för backen än. Stannar, drar ut sin telefon från sin ficka. Tittar på mig.

Reciterar numret för John. Det kommer bli en lång natt.

*

Kroppen hittades av hyresvärden. (Funderar: Vad skulle Mrs. Hudson göra om hon fann min överkropp lossad från mina andra lemmar och nedtryckt i en cricketväska på vinden? Skrika, springa iväg, gråta och ringa polisen eller skrika, springa iväg, ringa polisen och sen gråta? Hon är en praktisk kvinna, innerst inne.) Jag kan höra John i trappen. Jag vet redan vad beviset från ljudet förebådar: det har gått nio dagar. Nio dagar är för mycket. Hans haltande har återvänt. Det är inte så illa än, inte så illa att han tvekar till att gå i trappen och grimaserar när han sätter sig, men märkbart. Knackandet av hans käpp mot trappstegen.

Jag vänder mig inte om för att tittat på honom när han kommer in. Jag lutar mig över cricketväskan, letar efter bevis innan jag vänder upp och ner på den. (Utspritt runt kanterna av rummet: en kratta, en yxa, en handsåg, en machete, en motorsåg. Av vilka inget är mordvapnet. Märken på halsen, precis under den punkt där huvudet avlägsnades. Strypt. Någonting mjukt: en halsduk? Kuddfodral? Inte rep. Tyg.)

”John.” Han är vid dörren nu, han stannar. Jag behöver inte se honom för att veta att han pillar med den pretentiösa monstrositeten av trä. ”Ge mig din käpp.”

Han haltar fram mot mig. Jag sträcker bak min hand, tittar inte bakåt. Behöver inte se; vet hur han ser ut, precis nu, lite skamsen över haltandet, förvirrad över det, frustrerad. Hoppas mot allt förnuft att jag inte ska nämna det. (Det gör jag inte. Det gör jag aldrig.) Gömmer sig lite bakom sin för långa lugg (som om han kan). Han lägger den i handen på mig. ”Tack.” Ögonblick av ovisshet; yxa? handsåg? Det enklaste är helt uppenbart motorsågen. Går bort till den, plockar upp den, Johns hemska käpp i min vänstra hand.

”Sherlock?”

Sätter fast käppen under min arm och drar i vajern på motorsågen. Den startar på första försöket. Håller den i min högra hand, släpper ner käppen i min vänstra. Ett enda drag, precis i mitten. Den nedre halvan av käppen slår i golvet. (Vidrig guldtopp, alldeles skavd och ful. Ser ut som om någon tuggat på den. Har fått komma till alldeles för mycket användning.) Jag stänger av motorsågen.

Tittar bort mot John. Han ser helt ställd ut. Förvirrad.

”Det är fruktansvärt,” säger jag. ”En hemsk olycka, din kära käpp. Vad synd.”

Han börjar skratta.

Jag går över till dörren och plockar upp käppen i ren, svart metall som jag tagit med mig. Ger den till John, handtaget först. ”Den här får duga istället.” Den är helt perfekt i storlek för honom; jag beställde den så att den skulle passa. (Det hjälper, givetvis, att jag vet den exakta längden på hans armar och ben, koreografin av hans gång; jag kunde specificera den helt exakta storleken som skulle passa honom. Vid ett senare tillfälle kommer han at upptäcka att jag såg till att få hans initialer ingraverade i den, precis under handtaget. Små bokstäver: JHW, placerade så att han kan låta sina fingrar löpa över dem när han har tråkigt. Han kommer inte upptäcka dem nu. Han kommer att upptäcka dem senare, när han är hemma och han drar sina fingrar över den borstade metallen. Inte riktigt lika vardaglig som den han hade först (given till honom av sjukhuset, utan tvekan, kantstött från tidigare användning), men solid, opretentiös och (framför allt) uppenbart temporär. ”Det kunde inte hjälpas.”

”Tack.” Han ler mot mig. Förvåning skrivet i hans ansikte. Tacksamhet. Ömhet.

Jag nickar och återgår till cricketväskan.

*

John har planerat för att möta mig på Angelos för middag. Mary arbetar i natt (gör hon, verkligen? Jag undrar), så vi har kvällen för oss själva. Inga planer; vi får se vad som händer. Jag sitter vid fönstret och ser honom komma. Hans säkra gång är väldigt lätt lutad åt vänster; han föredrar det benet igen. Vet inte om det, men det gör han. Hans kropp bråkar med honom, hans hjärna insisterar på att reagera på en skada som inte finns. Inte fullt haltande än, men på väg. Sex dagar sedan jag senast såg honom.

Sex dagar. För länge.

*

”Du behöver se mig ungefär två gångar i veckan.”

Jag talar om det för John när han sitter i fåtöljen mitt emot mig. Han läser en medicinsk journal. (Hans prenumeration kommer fortfarande till Baker Street, trots att han inte längre betalar halva hyran.) Det är en torsdagskväll och Mary möter upp sin bokklubb. Han har en kopp te i ena handen. Han behöver klippa sig igen. Han tittar upp, genom sin lugg.

”Va?”

”Jag har följt utvecklingen av ditt haltande.”

Han bleknar lite. Jag har inte nämnt det förrän nu, trots dess tydliga uppkomst och försvinnande över de senaste månaderna. Han föredrar att låtsas att det inte händer, men det här kommer bli vår enda konversation om ämnet. Jag ska gå igenom det snabbt och sedan byta ämne. ”Du behöver utsättas för fara, eller utsättas för risken för fara. Jag tillhandhåller det. Någonstans mellan fyra och sex dagar ifrån risken för fara orsakar haltandet. Om du träffar mig minst två gånger per vecka kommer haltandet inte att komma tillbaka.”

Paus. Han ser ställd ut. Jag tittar ner i tidningen i mitt knä. Kastar en blick på nyheterna. Letar efter brott som involverar kullager. (Viktigt.)

”Naturligtvis, om du är iväg på semester eller av någon anledning inte kan se mig, antar jag att du skulle kunna utsätta dig själv för fara en gång i veckan. Det kan fungera, det är osäkert. Enklare att bara träffa mig dock, misstänker jag.”

”Jag…” John verkar inte veta vad han ska säga.

”Mary har minst ett nattskift per vecka och träffar sina vänner minst en kväll efter jobbet. Om du spenderar de kvällarna med mig borde du inte behöva den där käppen alls.” Tittar inte upp. Jag kan höra honom slappna av i sin fåtölj. Han andas ut i ett skratt.

”Jag… förstår,” säger han. Jag tittar upp. Han flinar åt mig. Imponerad. Smickrad. Fortfarande något generad. Jag har löst ett annat problem åt honom. (Förstod han inte?) ”Fantastiskt. Du har lyckats nåla ner det till exakt timme, har du inte?” Han skakar på huvudet. ”Det är… fantastiskt.”

”Tja.” Tittar ner i tidningen igen. Johns komplimanger slutar aldrig få mina kapillärer att blomma av hetta under min hud.

”Hur länge har du hållit på att räkna ut detta?”

Funderar. ”Ungefär fyra månader.”

Han ställer sig upp, går över till mig. Sätter sig ner bredvid mig. Lägger sin handflata mot min kind, smeker mig med sin tumme. Jag vrider mitt huvud och ser på honom, håller fortfarande i tidningen. Han strålar mot mig. Han böjer sig fram och kysser mig på läpparna (lätt). ”Det låter som en bra plan. Tack.”

Jag vet inte vad jag ska svara på det. Så jag säger ingenting.

Han fortsätter att sitta bredvid mig, läser sina journaler. Jag kan känna ekot av hans läppar på mina resten av kvällen.


	11. Kalla det för vad det är

Liten (billig) matsalsstol; lösa pinnar i ryggen nyper och sticks. Skruvar nervöst på mig. Flyttar vikten från sida till sida, skakar vänster ben i stackato. Stolsbenen (ändarna råa, utan en skyddande bit filt) skrapar under mig, ritar vertikala linjer (obehandlat trä väglett av rörelse utan slut) på middagsrumsgolvet. Lämnar bevis på denna besvärande middagsbjudning. Ta bort möblemanget och man kan fortfarande läsa av den här scenen helt tydligt; det kärleksfulla paret (John vid bordets huvudände, Mary på hans högra sida) lutar sig mot varandra, leende, lyckliga, glädjestrålande, och deras nervösa gäst (obekväm, redo att hoppa upp på ett ögonblick, full av olösta spänningar) till höger. Man skulle kunna läsa den här historien i golvet: två personer utan saker de ångrar; en som är fylld av dem.

”Jag öppnade den, och där låg det en kondom. Med ett gem inuti. Ett gem!” Mary, berättar roliga bibliotekshistorier. Mary har bra tajming för humor, en dramatisk ådra. Typisk skicklighet för en patologisk lögnare. (För att vara rättvis: också en typisk skicklighet hos dem som generellt ses som socialt framgångsrika och charmerande.) ”Han kom tillbaka dagen därpå, frågade efter sitt bokmärke.”

John skrattar. Rör vid hennes arm.

Hans hår är lite rufsigt; hennes, nyligen omstylat (ny hårspray, billig). Nyligen pålagt läppstift (mycket billigt), med en suddig kant för högt upp på hennes överläpp. Lite av samma läppstift smetat på Johns käke. Deras säng (bakom en stängd dörr, som om de försöker dölja närvaron av den äktenskapliga sängen från mig, som om det vore opassande för mig att se den) blev snabbt och nyligen ombäddad. Luktar svett, glidmedel (billigt) och sperma. De hade sex innan jag kom hit. Kan nästan se oxytocinet som flyter genom Johns vener. Tungheten runt hans ögon, den tysta vikten av tillfredsställelse. Tillit. Ömhet. (Kärlek. Kalla det för vad det är.)

Hans ansikte knyts inte ihop av frustration (ilska, smärta?) när han är med henne (som det så ofta gör när han är med mig). Hon slätar ut hans ansikte (hans axlar, de långa musklerna i hans rygg, de små i hans händer, komplikationerna av hans efterkrigsliv). Hon pratar: han skrattar. Fullt, obehindrat, självsäkert, orädd.

(Avsaknaden av rädsla: hans kropp gillar det inte. Hans kropp känner spänningar där hans hjärna tror att det inte finns någon, uppfinner skador trots deras avsiktliga och ständiga frånvaro. Kriget krossade John. De saker han vill ha (lycka, stabilitet, välbefinnande, kärlek), det här som han har är vad som förlamar honom.)

Mitt högt värderade bidrag till detta lycksaliga arrangemang: risk och rädsla. Osäkerhet. Fara. (Bitterhet. Ånger.)

Ett styng.

(Giltig utvärdering. Korrekt. Jag söker fara som en självklarhet. Problem och brott, bevis och noggranna funderingar, observation och slutledning: det håller mig mentalt frisk. Är jag i det stora hela oförmögen att ge den typ av avslappnande, avkopplande, fläckfria njutning jag kan läsa i Johns ansikte när han lägger sin (högra) arm runt Mary? Kroppen nedtyngd av total tillit och oxytocin? Är det vad jag trodde att John skulle avsky? Enformigheten i delade sängkläder och rufsigt hår, en välbekant kropp under mina fingrar, som reagerar på förutsägbara sätt? (Mina egna omålade läppar mot hans käke?) Skulle jag hata det? Hade han fel? Jag vet inte. Jag tror att han hade det. Jag tror att jag hade det. Ånger. Spola tillbaka: starta om.)

”Mer potatis?” Mary har skeden i sin hand (emaljen på handtaget är kippat, hon kommer att skära sig om hon flyttar sin hand lite till vänster). Hon ler mot mig. Mycket trevlig.

En överraskning: Mary har ett pokeransikte. Hon är nästan omöjlig för mig att läsa (i det här i alla fall, den här saken). Hela hennes kropp är neutral: hennes beteende verkar naturligt men är det rakt motsatta. Lärdomen: det är möjligt för Mary att ha sex (med John, med vem som helst) utan att jag med säkerhet kan komma fram till att hon har haft det. Hennes ögon är klara och vänliga, hennes blick direkt. Hon ser ut som någon som njuter av ögonblicket, full av självförtroende, allt annat dolt bakom hennes ögon, hennes mun, det överlagda uttrycket i hennes ansikte. Jag kan titta på John och veta vad som hände inom några minuter från det att jag kom hit, men hennes ögon (ansikte, kropp) säger mig absolut ingenting. Oroväckande.

Mary har utvecklat en mästerlig förmåga att dölja sina känslouttryck, eller så var hon välsignad nog att aldrig ha haft några från första början. (Sociopat? Nej. Det tror jag inte.) Vore hon det minsta mindre försiktig, eller mindre tillitsfull, eller säkrare, mindre kraftfullt fokuserad på att kontrollera sig själv och sin situation, skulle jag kunna se bevisen för hennes nyliga sexuella aktivitet i hennes ansikte, hennes kropp. Hon är farligare än vad jag trodde. När hon blir påkommen (tre misslyckade äktenskap och en bruten förlovning: hon blir uppenbarligen påkommen) så låter hon det ske med vilje. (För att straffa sig själv? Kanske. Ånger. Skam. Önskan att vara annorlunda, bättre? Önskan att starta på nytt? Fläckar hennes egna misstag dem hon bedrar? Gör hennes förmåga att bedra dem att de blir mindre attraktiva för henne, mindre intressanta? Påminner de henne om hennes misstag genom sin totala ovetskap?)

John och Mary är på helt olika platser, sittandes här i hennes lägenhet i Clapton, lutandes mot varandra som två saggiga trasdockor, skrattandes åt inövade historier. Hon är kontrollerad och nonchalant; han är avslappnad och sårbar, bekväm. Avkopplad. Öppen. Han är av naturen ärlig mot dem han älskar; hon är av naturen oärlig. Obalans. Hon håller en pistol mot hans huvud. Han lutar sig mot den. Katastrof.

Han är i minst lika mycket fara för smärta och lidande med henne som han någonsin är med mig, men han vet uppenbarligen inte om det. Att vara med Mary borde också skrämma bort hans haltande. Han behöver inte ens mig.

”Aj!”

”Oj, du har skurit dig på--”

”Ow!”

”Låt mig--”

”Bara en --”

”Jag ska hämta min--”

Hon flyttade sin hand till vänster. Ett jack i hennes handflata. Det blöder rejält. En droppe blod på potatisen.

”Ingen simning imorgon då.” John bandagerar hennes hand.

”Jag antar att jag får låta bli det.” säger Mary. ”Min imorgon kväll är jag med min,” en mikropaus, ”bokklubb, kommer du ihåg?” Tonläget i hennes röst, en aning annorlunda. Hennes hand (den vänstra, den John inte bandagerar) förs omedvetet till hennes ansikte. Hon kastar en blick åt mitt håll, sedan tillbaka till John. ” _The Sentimentalists_ ” Ett annat tonläge igen. Inövat, medvetet. Medvetet normalt. Lugn. Hon söker ögonkontakt. Håller sin hand stilla. Hon ler. ”Ser verkligen fram emot det, det är en fantastisk bok. Kanadensisk. Har vunnit pris. Har du läst den?”

Hon ljuger. Fick smärtan från skadan henne ur balans för ett ögonblick? Chocken? Blodet? Hon ljuger om bokklubben. Är det första gången? Den första träffen efter vigseln? Kan inte vara. John har ingen aning. Han låter henne byta ämne, han har aldrig hört talas om _The Sentimentalists_ , eller om Giller-priset. Hon berättar för honom om båda två. Hon har gjort efterforskningar. Hon har läst boken. (Hon är bibliotekarie.) Vattentätt. Bokklubben finns (givetvis), men jag skulle kunna sätta mitt liv (hennes liv, hans liv?) på att den inte har något möte imorgon kväll, det är lögnen. (Kanske träffas den imorgon eftermiddag, låter henne ge en väldigt liten lögn, så nära sanningen som möjligt, men ger henne några timmars alibi för någonting hon inte vill att John ska känna till.  Vill komma undan med det. Spänningen i det.) Skicklig. Erfaren. Ingen ånger runt henne alls, inte nu. Nu är allt tricket, spelet, trippen; sexet ikväll, sekunder innan jag kom hit, var en del i uppladdningen. Hon är beroende av fara också. Hon är beroende av att komma undan med det. Vara så nära linjen att hon nästan blir påkommen. Men det blir hon inte. Inte förrän hon själv vill.

”Ni två borde hitta på något.” Marys ögon är bara leenden. ”Lösa ett brott eller titta på TV, eller hur? Du tar väl med honom ut på middag först va, eller hur Sherlock?”

”Givetvis.” Jag ler tillbaka. Jag kan också spela det här spelet. Rakt igenom varm och genuin. Försöker hon få bort mig från sitt spår, hålla mig sysselsatt medan hon sysselsätter sig själv? Om jag underhåller John (middag, TV, kanske en brottsplats), skulle det hålla mitt fokus borta från hennes nattliga kringflackande. (Är hon så beräknande? Vet hon att jag misstänker? Att jag skulle följa efter henne, iaktta henne från fönster, observera och slutleda?)

”En sån gentleman!” Hon skrattar. ”Ni två, ute på en date medan jag sitter med tjejerna i bokklubben. Jag borde vara svartsjuk!”

Avledande manöver. Klassiker. Föreslår att John skulle vara otrogen när ett avtalat möte med en älskare troligen är hennes plan. Uppenbart. Hon skrattar åt sitt eget skämt. Hon finner sig själv underhållande.

John ger henne en sårad blick. En glimt av ilska i hans ansikte, snabbt dämpad. Hon har gått över någon form av gräns. (Vilken sort?) Johns hela ansikte är spänt, hans hand knyts samman, öppnas sedan igen, griper medvetet efter kontroll. Han är jättearg; jag har aldrig sett honom så arg. Han ler ett stramt leende mot mig (en ursäkt: varför?) och tar en klunk vin (billigt: äckligt). Han har blivit sviken, ett av tusentals små svek mellan älskande. En tunga som slant. Kom åt en öm punkt. Generad inför mig. (Varför? Har John hemligheter för mig?)

Varför skulle ett sådan uttalande bekymra John så mycket? En skymf mot hans heterosexualitet, hans maskulinitet? Förmodligen inte. Han säger saker som att allt är okej. Hans syster är lesbisk. Han har kysst mig (på läpparna), han har krupit upp mot mig i sin säng. Erkänt att ha känt lust (ovanligt som det är) för en man (för mig). Kan inte tro att han skulle bli förolämpad av ett skämt (uppenbarligen ett skämt) om att han får till något med mig.

Åh.

Det är inte ett skämt, oavsett hur vackert Mary skrattar.

I mörkret, kanske, i sängen, under en kall natt någon gång förra vintern med Mary i sina armar, i nattens mörker som gör att alla erkännande känns mindre allvarliga, erkände han sina nyckfulla men (medvetet) otillfredsställda begär (för mig). Självklart! Inga hemligheter mellan makar; John är tillräckligt romantisk för att tro på det. Fullständig ärlighet. Han har varit fullständigt ärlig. Hon vet att det fanns något (oidentifierbart, ofarligt, hon verkar inte känna sig verkligt hotad) mellan John och mig.

(Känner hon till kyssen? Spelar den kyssen ens någon roll, ett lätt tack mellan vänner, ett kyskt och ljuvt möte av läppar som pressas mot varandra? Jag svarade inte ens på den. Det var inte rätt tillfälle. Blev tagen på sängkanten. Är det därför det inte spelar någon roll? Föreställer de sig att jag inte var en villig mottagare? Är det därför idéen om henne som svartsjuk är så rolig för henne?) Han ville (ha sex med mig). (Och vill fortfarande?) Och han gjorde det inte. (Inte för att han inte kunde. För att han inte ville. För at vi kom överens om att det skulle kunna krossa oss. Såra honom. Vet hon inte det? Klart att hon gör. Kommer han inte ihåg det? Tolkade han det annorlunda?) Har jag projicerat bortstötning och ovilja hela den här tiden?

Hon skrattar: är det för att jag är så inkapabel. För att John inte gör det, för att jag inte gör det, för att jag är någon sorts monster, som leker med Johns känslor för att det är roligt? (Eller motsatsen? John som monstret, som leker med mig? Omöjligt. Otänkbart. Inte roligt i vilket fall som helst.) Eller tror hon (tror de båda två?) att jag är någon slags asexuell varelse som inte förstår vad närheten (kyssen(arna), handen på min höft, pannan mot min rygg, fingrarna i mitt hår) betyder och därför inte kan ses som ett verkligt hot mot deras äktenskap? Kan inte ses som en legitim partner, kamrat, älskare?

Åh.

Är det här skämtet på min bekostnad? Eller på Johns? Den oförmögna oskulden skräckslagen inför att ha/inte ha John (omöjligt: de vet inget om något av detta. Hur skulle de kunna veta?), eller den brutna ex-soldaten med en (obesvarad) förälskelse i sin asexuella, känslokalla, onåbara lägenhetskompis och bästa vän? Eller är det på bådas vår bekostnad, låsta i detta fåniga dödläge? Snubblandes över antaganden och förvirrande omständigheter. Jag har varit så korkad.

Johns ilska mot Mary är kort, men han förblir obekväm. Han kämpar redan med att förlåta henne, sittandes där i den hemska middagsstolen, pinnarna som knarrar mot hans rygg. Hon har fått lite för mycket vin i sig; han älskar henne; han kopplar det till hennes låga självkänsla, hennes rädsla. Sanningen. Han har känslor för mig som han inte vill gömma undan. Erkänner dem. Han vill inte isolera sig själv från mig, trots sina känslor för mig. Hon har rätt i sin nervositet. Han accepterar det. Förlåter henne. Han tvingar sig själv att le, skrattar lätt. Ett falskt skratt till och med hon skulle märka. Det gör hon inte.

Jag minns vad Mycroft läste upp för mig: _Mary är framförallt attraherad av känslomässigt störda män. Män som är emotionellt instabila, eller som inte kan älska henne tillbaka, eller som är kära i någon annan._ Mary är självmedveten nog att veta detta; John är ärlig nog att erkänna sina spretande känslor. De har nått en kompromiss.

Hon hånar honom. Hånar honom för att var kär i en asexuell sociopat. Hans ilska (gömd under falska skratt) är påtaglig.

Det är fortfarande bara ögonblick efter att hon har sagt det (men det känns som så mycket längre: min hela värld har kastats ur sin bana för alltid, jag behöver avståndet och tiden för att återanpassa mig). Hon skrattar fortfarande. Slutna ögon. Johns ilska osedd av henne, dämpad till obekvämhet efter några sekunder.

Jag föreslår: ”Kanske borde du vara det.” Vara svartsjuk menar jag. Allt hon tror att hon vet om mig är fel.

Hon skrattar igen, ännu högre, som om jag just sagt den mest löjeväckande saken. Det verkar som om jag spelar med. John försöker fortsätta le, trycker ut mer fejkade skratt, men hans ögon: skräckslagna; förvirrade; sårade. En fråga där, undanskjuten. Det finns mer under ytan här. Mer än jag kan dissekera ikväll. Hur kan jag förklara, sittandes i den här hemska stolen, lutandes över den överkokta steken och underkokta potatisen, den vattniga såsen?

Jag går inte omedelbart; båda skulle tro att jag gick för att jag blev stött. Alla skulle bli arga. John skulle oroa sig. Jag väntar ytterligare en timme och fyrtiofem minuter, genom tråkig konversation om lokal brottslighet och dålig TV. Oskadligt. Tråkigt. Dumt. Atmosfären absorberar den här trevande uppenbarelsen, den inneboende spänningen i rummet. Den löses upp som om den aldrig funnits. Kraften i antaganden och lögner flyr och John slappnar av igen. Skrattar. Drar historier om fall, många av vilka Mary inte tror på. Hon tittar på mig som om hon väntar sig att jag ska säga emot och korrigera John, men det gör jag inte.

Jag kan inte ta min blick ifrån John, måste mycket medvetet hindra mig själv från att stirra. Jag är skräckslagen och fascinerad. Iakttar honom för fler bevis, någon subtil rörelse, ett tydligt uttryck i hans uttrycksfulla ansikte, någon mer ledtråd. Mångtydigt. Han häller upp mer vin. Vi avslutar måltiden; John går ut i köket och hämtar en bricka med bakelser från Bakewell. (Jag känner igen dem; de kommer från ett bageri för vilket jag har ett högt förtroende.) John ler mot mig. Jag ler tillbaka. (Bevis? Knappast.)

Marys ögonlock är tunga av sömn och vin när jag ställer mig och tar på mig min kappa. Hon tittar på John med naken ömhet. (Kärlek. Kalla det för vad det är.) Hur många hennes fel än må vara, avsaknad av känslor är inte ett av dem. Hon verkar inte ha märkt att hon förolämpade och skämde ut John tidigare under kvällen, och gav mig en vital bit bevis. (Mina slutsatser måste, verkligen måste, förbli trevande; det är ett kapitalt misstag att skapa teorier innan man har alla bevis. Och min subjektivitet i detta fall är uppenbar.)

I dörröppningen, när jag är på väg att gå ner för trappan bort från denna hemska lilla lägenhet, ger John mig en kram. Vänskapligt. En hejdå-kram. Det skramlar av tallrikar och redskap från diskhon i köket: Mary kan inte se. En kram. En ursäkt.

”Tack.” Johns röst: jag kan känna den genom hans hud, vibrationen av den mot mig. ”Jag är glad att du kom.” Det är han. Vad annat som än pågår mellan oss, så är vi vänner. Viktiga för varandra. Glada för att den andra finns. Komplicerat.

Han drar sig tillbaka lite från mig, hans hand fortfarande på min rygg. Tvekande. Jag ler. Tar blixtsnabbt beslut: låter inte mig själv tänka igenom det. Jag böjer mig fram och kysser honom. Låter min tunga glida längs med kanten på hans överläpp. (Vin. Stek. Sås. Mandlar. Mjölkigheten som är han.) Han är lite överraskad över det, men lite full; hans reaktionstid är längre, hans gard är nere. Obehindrad. Han är avslappnad och tillitsfull. (Till och med med mig; kanske speciellt med mig. Varför inte med mig?). Suger lätt på min underläpp. Griper om min rygg. Hand glider upp till min nacke. Hans tunga. I min mun. Udda textur mot min egen. Passion. Alla mina vener är som eld. Läppar. Våta. Slammer från redskapen i köket; vatten som rinner. (En påminnelse.) Vi släpper taget. Hans hand försvinner långsamt från min nacke. Vi stirrar på varandra. Lite andfådd (han; också, märker jag ett ögonblick senare, jag).

”Det var trevligt.” Jag menar middagen. Är det tydligt? Inte beredd att utvärdera kyssen precis nu, inte så här. _Trevligt_ är kanske inte ordet jag skulle använda. Känns så obekvämt. Exponerad. ”Tack för inbjudan.” Menar fortfarande middagen. Hoppas att det är underförstått. (Fanns det en inbjudan att kyssa honom? Möjligen. Den var besvarad. Vår första (sista? Säkerligen inte.) fullt besvarade kyss.) Min röst är lite hesare än jag hade förväntat mig. Han ser lite förstummad ut. Överraskad. (Hur kan han möjligtvis vara överraskad? Om, om… behöver mer tid för att fundera. Pussla ihop det.) Han är upphetsad. Vilket också är fallet för mig. Hjärtat dunkar i mina öron. Jag är säkert röd om kinderna. Rodnar. Måste vara så uppenbart. (Skyller det på vinet.) ”Vi ses imorgon.” Jag kan inte stanna här. Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra.

Jag vänder mig om, börjar gå nerför trapporna.

”Imorgon.” säger John. Bekräftar. Ett visst bett i hans röst. Jag hör honom inte stänga dörren. Han tittar på mig. Frestad att vända tillbaka, dela en viktig blick, bekräfta att jag förstår honom lite bättre, saker jag missförstod tidigare (tror jag), att han missförstod mig (eller), och säga något fånigt och känslomässigt som jag omedelbart skulle ångra. Men jag vänder mig inte om.

Utomhus, ösregn. Jag märker det knappt. Jag har eld i blodet. Huden vibrerar. John.


	12. Fallet Mary Morstan

Inte speciellt svårt att misstas för en student. Rufsar till håret lite konstnärligt (med en liten gnutta hårprodukt), låter hållningen sjunka ihop. Bär en kasse med böcker. Klär ner mig: gamla jeans och en tunn t-shirt (Johns), en pseudo-hipp retrocardigan från en secondhandaffär. Jympaskor. Ett par glasögon; hornbågade och i plast, falska linser. (Det är evigheter sen jag behövde en förklädnad.) Ser blyg ut, obekväm. Vrider fötterna lätt. Står vid ingången till huvudingången på LSEs bibliotek, stirrar ner i min telefon, bläddrar genom sms (precis som de sju studenter som står utspridda runt omkring mig) pappersmugg med kaffe i min vänstra hand. Mary går rakt förbi mig. Känner inte igen mig. Perfekt.

Mary är också i en förklädnad (typ).

Bär parfym (dyr, ny: ovanlig), blå pumps på fötterna, tights på benen (köpta i en butik nerför gatan från hennes lägenhet i Clapton). Bär en klänning med en djup urringning. Läppstift. Hennes hår inte uppsatt i hennes vanliga hästsvans eller fäst med hårspännen på sidorna; hänger istället fritt. Fönat, lockat. (Hennes hår är en blandning mellan blont och råttfärgat; hon började livet som blondin och tänker fortfarande på sig själv som en sådan; blond i gymnasiet, alltid den korta blonda tjejen i pinsamma foton. Hon spenderade en del tid i Indien som ung vuxen; hennes blonda hår fick henne att sticka ut. Gjorde henne mer attraktiv, ovanlig, förförisk. Gjorde henne mer tydligt annorlunda. Gav henne en ovanlig mängd manlig uppmärksamhet. Hon både älskade det och hatade det. Hon färgar inte sitt hår. Hon lät det långsamt bli mörkare när hon åldrades. En intressant fight med de traditionella markörerna för kvinnlig skönhet, med hennes egna markörer. En acceptans (kanske ett välkomnande?) av tecknen på att hon förändras över tid. Att hon kan förändras.) Hon är uppklädd, som om den här dagen är en viktig dag. Klädd som någon inte riktigt men nästan helt olik den person hon faktiskt är.

Hon ska möta någon. Bokklubben: en uppenbar täckmantel. Hon ska möta honom ikväll (vem han än är), men också, om jag har en väldig tur, på lunchen. Svårt att bevisa, men jag misstänker att jag kan. Nätverket av hemlösa har fått sina order: en 50-pundssedel och en sida med Marys foto utskrivet på, hennes kännetecken. Var/när/med vem? Svaren kommer att rulla in. Mary kanske tror att mina kvällar med John förhindrar mig från att övervaka henne, att hon är skyddad inte bara från hans iakttagelser och misstankar utan också från mina. Hon har fel.

Att hacka sig in hennes jobbalmanacka var inte svårt. (Hon och John har de mest märkliga saker gemensamt; vilken typ av lösenord de väljer är en av dessa. Inte samma lösenord, givetvis, men samma mönster på lösenorden: saker av emotionellt värde, husdjur från barndomen och, märkligt nog, de pseudonymer de använda online när de deltog i olika debatter på internet under universitetstiden. Både John och Mary; dragningskraften i den alternativa identiteten, det hemliga jaget.) Hon har en inlagd lunchtimme och sedan en bokad tid döpt endast _Lunchmöte._ Inget namn angivet. Enda mötet utan ett. Mest intressanta händelsen på dagen.

Kalendern som sitter uppsatt bakom informationsdisken listar bibliotekarierna som är schemalagda att jobba ett visst skift; jag lyckades kasta en blick på det. Enligt John arbetade Mary två nattskift förra veckan (ovanligt): tisdag natt (när John lämnade Clapton och gjorde mig sällskap på brottsplatsen, somnade efter klockan två på morgonen på mage i soffan) och torsdag natt (han insisterade på att ta med en DVD att titta på och spenderade kvällen med hans högra ben lindat runt mitt, hans hand vilande avslappnat på mitt knä). Schemat: torsdag: ja, Marys namn finns med på listan där (MM istället för hennes fullständiga namn för att förhindra att andra gör precis det jag gör); tisdag: någon annans initialer. Mary var inte här i tisdags natt. Kommer inte vara här nästa tisdag natt heller. En lögn.

Marys blå skor klapprar mot stenarna, och jag följer efter henne, stirrar fortfarande på min telefon. Hennes lockiga hår studsar med varje steg. Ingen lägger märke till mig. Ingen tycker att jag beter mig märkligt. När jag ökar tempot lite svänger hon runt ett hörn och korsar gatan. Jag kastar en blick på min klocka (indikerar att jag är rädd att jag är sen till någonting). Trycker ner telefonen i fickan där den direkt börjar vibrera. Tar upp den igen. John.

_Var ska jag möta upp dig ikväll? Baker St? Angelos? Eller finns det en brottsplats som kräver din uppmärksamhet?_

En stöt av värme. John. För tidigt på dagen för att göra upp de här planerna; normalt sms:ar John mig den här typen av frågor runt klockan fyra, när hans skift snart är slut, inte innan lunch. Sitter på sitt kontor på kliniken, paus mellan patienter. Normalt gör han sig en kopp te, tar en kaka. Istället tänker han på mig.

_Vår uppmärksamhet. Inget än. Någon preferens? SH_

Mary viker in på en sidogata. Viker undan från en man med en kundvagn, håller henne under uppsikt. Ökar tempot för att komma ikapp henne innan hon försvinner.

_Baker St, tror jag. Will se X Factor. Ska jag flytta tillbaka TV:n?_

Ser hennes blå skor och hennes klänning försvinna in på en restaurang. Bokaffär mitt emot med ett skyltfönster. Drar mig tillbaka dit för att iaktta.

_Jag har lagt kohudarna där just nu. TV:n står bra där den står. SH_

Hon sitter vid sidan av fönstret istället för mitt framför det, synd, men bra nog. Hon är vänd mot fönstret; lämnar den återstående stolen åt honom, låter honom ha utsikt mot huvudentréen och servitörerna. Mary sitter på den passiva stolen, den mottagande stolen. Inte helt men nästan totalt olikt henne. Hon tar en klunk vatten. Uttrycket i hennes ansikte: förtjusning. Förväntan. Det flöde av adrenalin som kommer från att sätta allt på spel, svävande på klippans avsats. Udda saker gemensamt med John. De är inte en så dålig matchning.

_Jag tänker inte ens fråga. Ska jag ta med mig något då?_

Bilar parkerar; en parkerar nästan en hel gata bort. Man i kostym; en trolig kandidat. Gift. På väg att bli tunnhårig. Ser bra ut, men inte extremt. Uppenbarligen framgångsrik (dyr kostym; dyra skor. Slipsnål.) Korsar gatan och går in på restaurangen; Mary reser sig, de omfamnar varandra. Hon kysser hans kind. Händer möter varandra och håller kvar. Hon sätter sig; han mitt emot henne. Servetter som rör sig, fötter likaså. Deras händer på bordet. Han leker med hennes fingrar. Hon skrattar. Flörtar. En date.

_Vad du känner för. SH_

Går ut ur bokaffären, rör mig förbi mannens bil. (Bentley; röd. Omöjlig att inte känna igen även på avstånd.) Stannar i närheten; tar upp min telefon. Mimar att jag skickar ett irriterat sms. Går runt för att kunna ta ett foto på nummerplåten. Suckar dramatiskt; skakar på huvudet. Skjuter glasögonen längre upp på näsroten. Pressar ner händerna i fickorna igen. Spel som krävs för att undgå uppmärksamhet; en upprörd student som sms:ar från en trottoar är inte det minsta märkligt. Går tillbaka mot bokaffären, lutar mig mot tegelväggen. Drar upp telefonen. Tar ett foto av Mary som tittar beundrande på den tunnhåriga mannen. (Mer testosteron än John. Starkare sexualdrift? Mer ambitiös, helt klart.)

Skickar ett sms till Lestrade: ber honom att köra nummerplåten. Skickar fotot som en typ av bevis. Det är troligare att Lestrade tar en sådan begäran mer allvarligt om fotografiskt bevis finns tillgängligt. Som om att ta en bild och skicka den är en mer seriös förfrågan än att bara sms:a registreringsnumret.

_Vad handlar det här om då?_

_Viktigt. Namn/adress behövs. SH_

Ytterligare en blick på Mary; hon har sin hand på hans ansikte, hon ler mot honom. Ett främmande ansiktsuttryck. En framfusig passivitet. Märkligt. Lestrade svarar inte omgående; ett gott tecken. Han kör registreringsnumret åt mig.

Telefonen vibrerar igen. Lestrade? Väldigt snabbt jobbat. Nej. Mycroft. Trycker nästan tillbaka telefonen i min ficka av ren barnslighet. Går tillbaka upp till huvudgatan och stirrar trotsigt på övervakningskamerorna innan jag ser ner på skärmen igen.

_Är det här verkligen det bästa sättet att använda din tid?_

Otroligt hur Mycrofts hånfulla ton verkar vara bifogad med och dryper från varje sms han sänder.

_Är det här den bästa användningen av din? SH_

Tre gator bort. Smiter in i en affär och byter kläder i ett oövervakat provrum; återgår till vanliga byxor och skor, behåller Johns nästan söndertrasade t-shirt på under en pressad skjorta. (Någonting tillfredsställande i att ha den på, den luktar som honom.) Lämnar jympaskorna (horribla); trycker ner glasögonen och jeansen i kassen med böcker. Tar den över axeln. Hänger upp cardiganen på en krok på väggen i provhytten. Telefonen vibrerar. Lestrade.

_James Carstairs. 4 Myddelton Sq Clerkenwell. Vad har han gjort?_

Flott adress (relativt). Passar med modellen på hans bil, priset på hans skor. Stoppar en taxi. Ingen tid att svara Lestrade (har troligen börjat på något annat nu ändå), måste ta reda på mer. Taxin rör sig genom trafiken; måste fokusera. Adress och namn; söker igenom de olika databaser som jag har lösenord till (åh Mycroft, din stackars värdelösa säkerhet), och bekräftar att han är mäklare, finare områden. Kopplad till London School of Ecomonics på något meningsfullt sätt? Inte ens student. Inga uppenbara kopplingar. Inga icke uppenbara kopplingar. Hans lunch med Mary: skulle kunna vara i professionellt syfte(möjligen), men inte speciellt troligt. Han skulle aldrig vilja bli sedd i närheten hennes lägenhet i Clapton, som luktar som härsket kycklingfett. Skulle aldrig drömma om det. Vad skulle en rik mäklare vilja ha från en natt-bibliotekarie (förutom det uppenbara)? Mary äger inga, och har inte finansiell möjlighet att äga, fastigheter. Interaktionen mellan de två (James och Mary, Mary och James) utstrålar ingenting annat än intimitet. (Han lekte med hennes fingrar.)

Mary har misslyckats med att undvika otrohet inom äktenskapet för fjärde (egentligen femte, om vi bortser från semantiken) gången. Det hade varit vansinne att förvänta sig något annat än detta.

4 Myddelton Square är ett imponerande radhus. Fönstren på övre våningen tyder på att det finns åtminstone två barn (döttrar, ännu inte i tonåren). Tapeterna: en fru. Ser rörelser på insidan. Hemhjälp? Nej. Dyr klänning. Frun är hemma. Sätter blommor i en vas. Rör sin hand till musik. Totalt ovetande. Telefonen vibrerar. Kontrollerar. Mycroft. (Varför lämnar han mig inte ifred?)

_Det du överväger är extremt oförståndigt._

Otrohet är ett förräderi som primärt gör skada genom vetskap. Utan vetskapen: dagarna rullar på som vanligt. Blommor sätts i vaser. Musiken fortsätter spela. Barnen får sin utbildning på landsbygden och kommer hem över storhelgerna. Om vetskap kunde raderas (raderad från deras hårddiskar, återställt, bevisen borttagna, inga vittnen kvar som kunde berätta eller återuppväcka), kunde det vara ett förräderi utan offer. Men det är aldrig utan offer.

Anta att det ibland är, eller kan vara: öppna äktenskap, polyamori/polyandri: men det ändrar bara definitionerna. Till och med de arrangemangen har versioner av otrohet, alla olika. Är det fallet här? Fru, med tulpaner, dyrt hus; den röda Bentleyn. De två barnen. Tapeter från Osborne and Little. Möbler av Christopher Guy. Osäkert. Inte troligt. Hon bygger någonting inuti väggarna av det där huset, någonting väldigt specifikt, och han _(James)_ förstör det medvetet. Ytterligare en stackars sate som gillar risker. (Han är trots allt mäklare.) Hon skulle lämna honom och ta allt han äger med sig. Hon skulle ruinera honom.

Telefonen vibrerar. Sms. Mycroft igen? Nej. John. Välkommet, men varför nu? Han har patienter. Mitt på eftermiddagen. Vanligtvis för upptagen, ber mig att lämna honom ifred. Han tänker på mig. En kyss, en riktig kyss: jag är ständigt i hans tankar. (Precis som han ständigt finns i mina.)

_Hade en patient denna morgon som trodde att han hade spetälska._

Historierna kring Johns patienter: historiskt ett sätt att bränna tid mellan fallen, mellan koppar med te och dåliga TV-program. Han känner sig otålig, nervös. Vill fylla utrymmet med någonting (vad som helst). Jag kysste honom; han kysste mig tillbaka. Entydigt. Han måste undra vad jag menade med det. (Vad menade jag med det?) Sakernas ordning har förändrats. Han vill vara på Baker Street ikväll vilket antyder en mer intim kväll snarare än en publik. Planerar han att ta saker ett steg längre. (Hugg av nervositet/förväntan. Svårt att separerar dem.) Kommer han berätta för mig, slutligen, att han måste göra ett val, mig (fara, katastrof) eller Mary (katastrof, fara) och att han måste välja henne?

_Och hade han? SH_

Ikväll kommer jag ha definitivt bevis på att hennes katastrof/fara-förhållande är minst lika högt som mitt.

_Jag tror att han faktiskt var besviken över att han inte hade det._

Som saker är är John inget offer. Han vet inte; Mary skyddar honom. Hon kommer att fortsätta skydda honom tills hon är färdig med honom, tills hans (expressiva, öppna) ansikte ger henne mer skam- och skuldkänslor än njutning. Utan den här vetskapen (under antagandet givetvis att Mary inte plockar upp någon sjukdom längs med vägen, men säkert inte, hon är mer än erfaren på dessa områden) kommer John inte till skada. Om jag berättar för honom: skadan sker. Och jag är budbäraren av den.

Ibland är smärta bra.

_Det skulle jag vara. Spetälska är intressant. SH_

Det finns inget för mig här, i detta flotta område med hans ovetande hustru. Mycroft föreställer sig att jag var på väg att konfrontera henne, att varna henne, att ge henne bevis, men det var aldrig min plan. Jag ville bara veta vem James Carstairs var. Motsatsen till John. Allting John inte är. En kalkylerad risk där John är säkerhet. I det ligger början och slutet på det han betyder för Mary.

En tjej från nätverket stoppar mig framför 221b. Jag är sen; John har redan anlänt, maten (thai) börjar bli kall. Jag sms:ade att han skulle börja äta, men han insisterar på att vänta. (Är det en date?) Tjejen (som heter Jane, tror jag) sticker ett papper i handen på mig. Fotografiet på Mary. Någon måste ha följt henne efter jobbet. Det har gått två och en halv timme sedan hennes skift slutade. I blyerts: _4 Myddelton. Röd Bentley._ Det är där hon är, där jag kan hitta henne. Dit jag kunde ta med mig John, visa honom sanningen. Avsluta detta.

Eller så kunde jag vissa denna andra form av otrohet (Johns, med mig) för Mary. Två kan spela det här spelet. Två spelar. John svävar i utkanten, med fara på båda sidor. Tar ännu inte det avgörande klivet. Mary har redan fallit.

Jag går osäkert uppför trapporna, men Johns ansikte (hans öppna, ärliga, välbekanta ansikte) stoppar mig från att säga något. Vi ser på dålig TV sittandes i min säng. (Maten är inte alls kall.) När han skrattar kan jag känna det vibrera hela vägen genom mig. Han lutar sina armbågar på kuddarna, låter sin hand vila på min axel, hans finger mot min nacke. Han nämner inte kyssen, så jag gör det inte heller. Han konfronterar mig inte, eller kommer med krav. Han torkar bort jordnötssås från mitt ansikte med sina fingrar, slickar dem rena. Jag stirrar på hans händer. Han somnar i min säng, vilandes mot mitt bröst. Jag somnar inte förrän solen börjar gå upp.


	13. James

Ögonlocken flyger upp. Fötter på trappstegen: inte Mrs. Hudsons. En mans. (Fara? En fiende?) Hjärnan luddig för ett ögonblick, som om den blivit avbruten mitt i en konversation, mitt i en deduktion, ultimat distraherad: tagen på bar gärning, sovandes. En märklig dröm. (Eld? En stor snövidd, någonting om en pistol och en bit murbruk, tegel?) Borta nu. Skor på trappstegen, ett steg i taget. Försiktig i mörkret. Försöker smyga. En man i skor med gummisulor. Haltar.

John. (Deducerat på mindre än tre sekunder; jag har memorerat kadensen i hans gång, komplicerat som det är på grund av variationerna hans psykosomatiska handikapp orsakar. Oavsett, jag kan känna igen John på ljudet av hans fötter när han går, även uppför trappor, även fast halvt i sömn, i varje fas av hans haltande.

Det är någon gång efter klockan två på morgonen. Närmare tre. (Varför haltar han? Det har bara gått tre dagar sedan vår senaste exponering för fara (ett fall, en flyende misstänkt, en kniv). Tre dagar är inte tillräckligt med tid för att haltandet ska komma tillbaka naturligt.) Ingen måne i natt. Bara det vassa gula skenet av natriumlamporna utomhus att se med hjälp av. Sätter mig upp, fötterna på de kalla golvbrädorna. Reser mig. Inte tid nog att ta på mig en morgonrock. (Är John skadad?) Plötsligt flöde av adrenalin.

Handen på dörrhandtaget när dörren öppnas. Jag känner den kalla luften i mina lungor som om jag har hållit andan. (Har jag?) John. Hängande axlar, haltandet tydligt, men inte så illa som det kan vara. Ingen käpp. Han har snubblat genom staden, gjort det värre. Han är förvånad över att se mig där; det går knappt i det här ljuset. Ser förskräckt ut, han blinkar snabbt med ögonlocken (tecken på upprördhet, starka känslor, ångest). Hans ansikte gulblekt i det svaga natriumljuset.

Han håller sig inte för något sår, eller har en knäckt näsa eller frakturer i ansiktet, eller flödande blod från ett skotthål eller knivsår eller stick, eller håller om ett brutet revben med sina händer, eller spottar ut tänder och blod, eller visar på några andra tecken på nyligt våld. Inga skador. Blinkar snabbt; ansiktet lite fuktigt runt ögonen. Skadad på ett annat sätt. Komplicerat. Mary. (Upptäckte han hennes hemlighet?) Mitt hjärta slår alldeles för fort.

”Jag väckte dig.” Inte en fråga, givetvis. John bodde med mig tillräckligt länge för att känna igen min dimmighet när jag precis har vaknat. Pyjamasbyxor, t-shirt (hans). Ingen morgonrock. Barfota. ”Förlåt. Jag menade inte att… jag…”

Han vill komma in (uppenbart). Jag öppnar dörren helt och gör plats för honom, han haltar in.

Haltandet. Underligt. Gjorde upptäckten av Marys otrohet att det kom tillbaka (snabbt)? Emotionell fara, emotionella sår: sådana saker ger en adrenalintopp (eller kan göra). Risken för emotionell fara triggar inte samma typ av vitalitet och självförtroende i John som fysisk fara göra. Känslor och deras påverkan: inte ett ämne jag någonsin kommer känna mig säker nog på för att skriva en monografi om. Cigarettaska: ja. Inverkan av intensiva emotionella tillstånd på den mänskliga kroppen, på mänsklig motivation: nej. För varierat. För många variabler. Oförutsägbart. Personligt. (Intressant utmaning dock. Totalt självförtroende är tråkigt.)

”Är du okej?” Min röst är skrovlig av sömn. Jag kan höra min egen oro i min röst: oskyddad (halvt sovandes). Ett slags ekokammare, höra sina egna känslor så där; en hall av speglar som förstärker det, stryker under det, vrider det till skepnader. Smärtan i hans ansikte är tydlig. Jag känner mig hjälplös, jag ogillar att se honom i smärta. Känns som en brännande och pulserande tyngd som vilar på mitt bröst, hindrar mig från att andas.

Han ser på mig. Hans ögon är blodsprängda och fuktiga. Han ser jagad ut. Jag lägger mina fingrar på hans axel, min handflata mot hans bröst. Han ler.

”Jag är okej” Han lägger sin hand över min. ”Jag har aldrig sett dig se så… orolig ut.” Hans leende ser märkligt ut mot smärtan i hans ögon. ”Testar du på det här med omvårdnad?!

”Klockan är nästan tre på morgonen.” Genast defensiv. En blixt av het förlägenhet. ”Jag trodde att du kanske var skadad.” Kastar en blick ner på hans ben. ”Du...” På väg att säga, du haltar, men kommer på bättre tankar. Den verbala dansen när man försöker att inte orsaka ännu mer smärta. En märklig handling, men märkligt nödvändig. John.

Han ser ner. Han vet vad jag var på väg att säga. Hans hand faller till hans sida; jag tar bort min, korsar mina armar över bröstet. Kyligt. Kroppen skakar lätt. Vakna upp till märkligt ljud, potentiella faror; kroppen på helspänn. John gnider med sina fingrar över ögonen. Jag sträcker mig runt honom och stänger försiktigt dörren. Hålla kvar honom inomhus. Hålla kvar honom.

”Du är inte okej.” Inte heller en fråga.

Han suckar. Det blir en paus. Han kanske inte svarar. Han gömmer snyggt sina ögon med sina fingrar, den del av honom som gör hans ångest mest uppenbar. Han vill inte berätta för mig (varför inte?) Hans mun: tight, liten, som om den håller någonting tillbaka. Någonting i honom som vill rinna över, men han håller tillbaka det. ”Gräl.”

Ah. Inte (bara) upptäckten (om det var så), inte bara fakta och bevis. Konfrontation. Fick han reda på James Carstairs, mannen med frun och två döttrar i skolåldern, med det flotta radhuset? Eller fick han reda på att (en gång, två gånger?) var Mary inte där hon hade sagt att hon skulle vara: fångad i en annan, mindre lögn? Hennes oärlighet är patologisk: hon ljuger oavsett om hon behöver det eller inte. Bokklubbar och bridge och nattskift och ideellt arbete och vad mer hon har plockat upp den senaste tiden för att spela ett bluffspel med Johns liv. Kunde ha varit vad som helst, vilket litet svek som helst. (Kunde ha handlat om pengar: de blå pumpsen var inte billiga. Parfymen: en gåva, men skulle hon erkänna det för John?) Dessa småaktiga spänningar som kommer med livet som gift orsakar haltandet, precis som distansen från mig gör. Lätt att föreställa sig vad John kan har grälat om med Mary. Bäst att inte fråga (om han inte vill berätta). Hemligheterna gifta par håller för sig själva (eller tror att de gör).

Det sårar honom bara så här mycket för att han älskar henne.

Han pekar mot soffan. ”Har du något emot…?”

Han vill stanna här i natt. Vill kura ihop sig på soffan (inte i min säng, inte uppkrupen mot mig, hans hår mot min kind, hans varma andedräkt mot min (hans) t-shirt, lugnande, uppenbart och verkligt). Ett litet styng av smärta i min mage; känns som att bli avvisad. Skakar mitt huvud fritt från tankar.

”Givetvis inte.” Jag skulle inte säga nej. Till John? Aldrig. Han betalar inte hälften av hyran längre men jag ser honom fortfarande som min lägenhetskompis. ”Stanna.”

Han tvekar för ett ögonblick. Det gör jag också. Vinglar på kanten. Det är sent. Jag skakar av avbruten sömn. Hans ögon; värkande och blodsprängda och fulla av sorg. Ilska. Smärta. Jag tar hans hand. Leder honom genom mörkret. Jag drar tillbaka sängkläderna på min säng (den vänstra sidan: den vänstra sidan för John) och gestikulerar åt honom att sätta sig. Det gör han. Tar av honom hans skor, hans jacka, hans tröja, släpper dem i en hög på golvet. Han är så trött att hans händer skakar (precis som mina). Ställer sig upp: mina händer tvekar för ett ögonblick ovanpå hans bältesspänne. Han ser på mig. En fråga i hans ögon som jag inte riktigt förstår. (Vi har gjort det här förut. Många gånger. Varför en fråga nu?)

Inser plötsligt att jag står framför honom, tittar på honom (stirrar). Avslöjar någonting. Vad? Åtrå? Tillgivenhet? Oro? (Kärlek? Skulle det komma som en överraskning? Det tror jag. Jag visar honom min korthand, den jag inte visste var dold.) Jag går över till andra sidan sängen, kryper ner. Kalla fötter. John har dragit av sig sina jeans och kravlar sig ner i min säng. Han ligger på rygg: spänd. (Varför? Kommer jag med ett förslag till honom? Inte annorlunda från någon annan natt, uppkrupna tillsammans. Han sovandes med huvudet på mitt bröst. Oskyldigt. (Oftast.) Är det?) Han rullar åt mitt håll, lägger sin vänstra hand på min axel, sen på min hals (kalla fingrar). Han kryper närmare och kysser mig.

Hans läppar, hans tunga. Hans kind under min hand (lätt stubb); lenheten av hans nacke. Värme. Hans kropp, så nära. Pressad mot mig. Solid. Verklig. En värkande lust för honom; nästan helt överväldigande. Kalla händer, värmen som stiger från honom, hans mage, hans midja, nedre delen av hans rygg. Min vandrande (höger)hand. Hans (vänstra) knä på mitt lår. Hans (vänstra) hand intrasslad i mitt hår. John.

Han sliter sig loss från mig, rullar åt andra hållet (varför?). Han andas ut. ”Förlåt.”

Varför ber han om ursäkt? (För att det slutade, eller för att det började från första början?) Vill fråga. Istället: ”Det är okej.” Jag vilar min hand mot hans mage (varm). Känner hans andning. Plötsligt behov av luft (inte tillräckligt med luft i rummet).

”Jag är bara…” Han andas in, ut. ”Förvirrad. Upprörd. Utmattad.” Lägger sin hand över min. Den skakar.

”Sov då.”

När jag vaknar är han redan borta. Varför vaknade jag inte av att han gick? (Kroppen har blivit så van vid honom.)

*

_Behöver din hjälp. Kom om det är praktiskt möjligt. Eller om det inte är det. SH_

När John kommer har han tagit med sig Mary. Haltar inte längre. Har grälet löst sig under de senaste dagarna? Det verkar så. Äktenskaplig lycka (sådan den är): har återvänt. Plastlådor av olika storlekar utspridda i vardagsrummet, var och en av dem fyllda med trädgårdsredskap från tre separata trädgårdsbodar (alla från samma gata i Loughton). Arbetar med ett extremt kallt fall med enbart en handfull foton och en spräckt skalle att utgå ifrån. Ett mord är ett mord: vilket som helst, även ett tio år gammalt fall, passar i en knipa.

Jag behöver distraktionen.

Söndag morgon: det lyckliga paret har varit ute och shoppat. John bär på kassar som helt klart är Marys. Mary ser glad ut i rött läppstift. (Knallrött läppstift på en söndagsmorgon? Så avsiktligt. Så allvarligt. Ett ställningstagande i sig själv: över vad? Varning? Inbjudande? Rött: komplicerat.) En försiktig fred. Hennes ansikte är (som vanligt) vänligt, behagligt, engagerat och resolut blankt bakom ögonen. Som en kinadocka på en hylla; ett enda uttryck avsiktligt ingraverat, och inget mer. John ser bestämd ut. Inte olycklig, inte spänd. Hans axlar: avslappnade. Han planerar att inte ta upp skälet till deras gräl igen; litar på att Mary inte heller kommer att göra det. Den kusliga tystnaden efter en våldsam storm. Hans ögon: sömnproblem. Han släpper väskan (kläder? Kanske skor) vid dörren.

”Vad har vi den här gången?” John stirrar på lådorna.

”Letar efter ett mordvapen som kan orsaka det här såret.” Visar fotografiet för John. Måtten skrivna på det med blyerts. ”Jag har redan kommit fram till att det med säkerhet var ett trädgårdsredskap. Från någon av dessa lådor.”

”Jag förstår.” John gnuggar sig i pannan. ”Det är bra att du börjar tidigt på dagen.”

”Gode gud.” Mary har stannat upp som förstenad i ingången till köket. ”Det här stället är en hälsorisk.”

”Titta inte i kylen.” säger John roat. ”Det kommer skrämma slag på dig.”

”Undvik mikrovågsugnen också, om du har svaga nerver.” Inte mer än rätt att varna henne. Skrikandet kan vara så omskakande och Mrs. Hudson skulle inte gilla det.

”…Är det här…” Början på en fråga. Vad kan det vara som hon ser? Duvorna (konserverade i formaldehyd; inte så intressanta)? Den uppskurna asfalten? Åh, givetvis: fingernaglarna.

”Ja.” Bäst att kväva det i sin linda. ”Ja, det är det, mänskliga fingernaglar. Oroa dig inte, de avlägsnades postmortem.”

John, som just öppnar en låda, kväver att skratt. ”Så, hur ska vi gå till väga?”

”Ärligt talat, James, äter du mat som är tillagad i det här köket?” Mary, de hårda klackarna på hennes skor (pumps, inte blå) klapprar mot klinkergolvet när hon går runt köksbordet. Hon har inte märkt det. _James._ En amatörs misstag. Byta namn. Namn placerade i samma mentala kategori: älskade, barn, husdjur, kollegor, vänner, _älskare för vilka jag ljuger_. Har fortfarande inte noterat det. ”Du måste vara i behov av regelbundna doser penicillin.”

John: hans ansiktsuttryck har rört sig från roat, nöjt, trött men i frid, till total smärta inom loppet av några sekunder. Hela hans kropp har spänts. Hans händer knutna, hans mun ihopknipen till ett skarp vitt streck. Färgen har försvunnit från hans ansikte. Till och med hans knän är spända. Det var som ett fysiskt slag; John var inte förberedd, hade inte sin gard uppe. Mary kan inte se honom; det är travar med lådor mellan dem. Hon vandrar genom köket som om det vore något slags skyltning i ett varuhus, och John självförstörs.

Han vet.

Klart att han vet. (Hur har jag kunnat tro annorlunda?)

Han känner till otroheterna; skälen till varför hennes tidigare äktenskap tog slut, förmodligen känner han även till terapeuten. Han har vetat hela tiden. Han visste när han gifte sig med henne; var det, delvis, därför han gifte sig med henne? En attraktion till hennes trasighet, någonting han förstår så intimt, båda av dem fundamentalt trasiga av händelser i det förflutna? Han vet: hennes dåliga självkänsla, hennes fars destruktiva inflytande, hennes skuld och skam. Han känner till och med till James Carstairs. Enda ner till det mest specifika: hans namn. Jag berättade det inte för honom; Mycroft gjorde det säkerligen inte. Mary själv är väldigt försiktig: valde hon att berätta det för honom själv? Klart att hon gjorde. Skuld. Hon vill lyckas bättre. Vill bli förlåten. Hon vill vara ärlig; lika ärlig som Johns ärliga ansikte. Johns plågade ansikte. Ärlig mot honom som han hade varit ärlig mot henne (om mig, om sina känslor för mig.) Lika för lika.

Är det? Är _James Carstairs_ en form av hämnd?

Straffar honom för att han spenderar tid med mig? För den där kyssen? (Vet hon?) För (oskyldiga) nätter i min säng? För att ha varit delad från starten, delvis hennes, delvis (mest?) min? (Hon är attraherad av den egenskapen, men också frustrerad över den.) Kan Mary vara så skadeglad? Svårt att säga. Kanske inte medvetet, men omedvetet. Undermedvetet. Tar upp hans namn nu: uppenbarligen en olycka (men inte oväntat; kan förutsägas). Marys trasighet som spiller över och krossar John. Hon vill att det ska vara kontrollerbart, som John är kontrollerbar. Det är det inte.

Johns ansiktsuttryck: det här är inte ens första gången.

Klart att det inte är. De har varit gifta i lite över ett år och det är inte första gången som Mary har erkänt sig vara otrogen. Det står skrivet över hela hans ansikte. Första gången var svår; andra (tredje?) ännu svårare. Hans andning: avsiktlig inandning, utandning. Han skakar. All kraft går åt till att fortsätta stå. Smärtan av det. Varför detta? Att bli kallad hans (James) namn. John: utsuddad, övermålad, borttagen. (Mary, vad har du gjort?)

Hon har fortfarande inte märkt det. Hon kommer inte att göra det. Hon tittar ner i diskhon nu. ”Diskar du i den här latrinhinken?”

Öppnar en låda och drar fram en murslev (absolut inte mordvapnet). Visar den för John. Hans blick (svarta med ilska, skam, vånda) låser sig fast vid min. Han rör sig inte.

Han vet till och med att jag vet. (Klart att han vet; hur skulle han inte kunna veta?) Han döljer inte sin ilska för mig, försöker inte ens. Vilken lek med elden detta har varit. Mer så än vad jag insåg. Jag sträcker mig fram och håller om en av hans skakande knytnävar. Han gör inte motstånd.

”Ett av hörnen på bladet kanske? Vad tror du? Rimligt?”

Han bara ser på mig. Oförmögen att svara.

”Instämmer.” Jag slänger tillbaka den ner i lådan med en smäll. ”Inte mursleven.” Jag tar bort min hand från hans och han rör sig. Han sätter sig ner på sina knän, hans högra ben plötsligt värdelöst. Han behöver flytta det under sig, placera det rätt. Han öppnar en låda. Håller sitt ansikte bortvänt från köket. Ett ögonblicks avskildhet.

”Hur lång tid tror ni att det här kommer att ta?” Mary lutar sig mot väggen, tittar in i vardagsrummet. Hon är smart, men inte smart nog. Kan inte läsa spänningarna i hans rygg. Den plötsliga förlusten av funktion i hans högerben. Kan inte höra hans besvärade, avsiktliga andning. Kan inte känna spänningen som fyller rummet.

”Åh, långt in på småtimmarna, skulle jag tro.” Min röst, noga avvägd. Oläsbar. Det i sig självt borde vara en ledtråd. Hon hör det inte. John ser upp på mig. Tacksamhet.

Hon suckar. ”Då går jag hem då, okej?” Hon plockar upp sina kassar. ”Ses senare, John?”

”Skulle det kunna vara skyffeln?” jag drar fram den, dramatiskt. (Det är det helt uppenbart inte.)

”Senare,” grymtar John genom lager av smärta. Han hostar, som om lådorna vore dammiga (det är de inte). ”Visst. Senare.”


	14. Mönsterigenkänning

Fingrar på plats, (ny, något sämre) stråke svävar. Tonerna finns redan där, väntandes på att bli spelade. Den närmaste framtiden är redan förutbestämd, förutsägbar: parametrarna redan fastslagna. Det kan inte bli någon annan framtid än den som bestämts av dessa avgörande, villkorade faktorer: trycket av mina fingrar, exakt på rätt plats, väntandes. Drar stråken över strängarna. Öppningstonerna spelas, perfekta, som förutspått. Musiken (säker, okomplicerad) är resultatet av detta lätta våld av hår mot stål, mitt muskelminne och trycket från mina fingertoppar. Orubbligt. Bevisen pekar alltid mot ett tydligt och uppenbart slut. Det handlar bara om att känna igen dess mönster.

Tjajkovskij (naturligtvis); Souvenir d’un Lieu Cher. Pråligt, sentimentalt, helt klart (åtminstone) balanserande på gränsen till det banala. John verkar inte bry sig om det. (John bryr sig aldrig om det.) Tvingas, efter alla dessa timmar med att spela Tjajkovskij för John, att erkänna subjektiviteten i smak; att observera hans njutning får mig att höra det annorlunda, som han måste höra det, under tiden som tonerna exponeras under mina fingrar i ett bekant mönster. Högtravande över-känslosamhet å ena sidan, men också opretentiös, allvarlig ärlighet.

John sitter i sin fåtölj, hans ögon slutna, hans ansikte avslappnat (äntligen). Smärtan som Mary orsakade fortfarande rå och svävande över honom. (Hon har sms:at honom fyra gångar. Varje gång han får ett kollar han på skärmen och ryggar tillbaka lätt. Svarar bara på det sista. Kort sms.) Hans händer är avslappnade och vilar på fåtöljens armstöd. Handflatorna nedåt. Korta, rena fingernaglar. Jeansen: lite smutsiga från lådorna (hoppackade och återsända till MET nu; beskärningssåg identifierad, gamla fläckar med blod fortfarande på dess sågtänder. Simpelt.) Johns bröst höjer och sänker sig lugnt. T-shirt synlig under hans skjorta; uppknäppta knappar. Den subtila skiftningen av hans adamsäpple. Hans högra knä i en märklig vinkel (det orsakar honom smärta). Reflektionen från lampan i hans bältesspänne. (Minns: ljudet av det mot golvet i mitt sovrum. Känslan av hans hud, hans knä på mitt lår. Hans läppar mot mina.)

Jag minns dessa intimiteter med skakande klarhet vid de minst lämpliga tillfällen. I taxibilar, medan jag studerar lik, mitt i konversationer med Lestrade; ståendes i kö på banken. Lukten av honom kommer tillbaka till mig på ett ögonblick, och med den alla mina förutsägbara fysiska reaktioner. Mitt hjärta som slår snabbt. En lätt rodnad. Min dåligt tajmade erektion. Har aldrig varit så genomdistraherad och så desperat över att få bli så distraherad. Gör mig galen. Djupt andetag: koncentrerar mig på musiken. Mitt muskelminne som aldrig misslyckas. Resterna av takeaway (kinesisk) på bordet. John suckar, flyttar sig lite i stolen. Lägger till lite dramatik till en strof och han ler. Hans ansikte: leendet som är för mig, det gör mina ögonlock tunga av njutning. Han gillar att höra mig spela.

Närmar mig slutet. Vänder mig mot fönstret, som om jag har stirrat på den tomma luften ovanför gatan snarare än på honom. Sista tonen: låter den ringa ut tills den sakta tonar ut till ingenting. Står med min fiol mot min käke, fingrar lösa mot dess hals, smeker försiktigt strängarna. Märkligt nervös (varför?). Stråkens baksida mot sömmen på mina byxor. Tystnad. Johns andning. Mina snabba hjärtslag i mina öron.

Kan höra honom förbereda sig för att tala; små skiftningar i hur han sitter, fingernaglar som dras mot stoppningen, hans läppar som säras. ”Ljuvligt. Vackert.” Jag njuter av Johns komplimanger. Värme sprider sig i mitt bröst.  
Hans fötter som rör sig lite oroligt; han lutar sig framåt. Kort tvekan. ”Brukade du…” John påbörjar alltid meningar som han inte avslutar. ”När du har träffat någon… varit med någon, brukade du spela för dem?” En paus. ”Så klart att du måste ha gjort.” Han låter sig tillbaka i fåtöljen igen (det lätta gnisslet av benen som rör sig mot mattan).

Först låter det som något som kräver ett ja- eller nej-svar, vilket vore lätt pinsamt att ge, givet hur meningen är utformad, men du måste ha gjort verkar göra det till en retorisk fråga. Tror inte att den kräver ett svar. Märkligt att han frågar något sådant: trodde att jag varit väldigt tydlig med att dating (eller att ligga med någon, eftersom det uppenbarligen är vad han frågar om) inte är mitt område. Bevisen för det är relativt uppenbara.

”Det är…” han börjar igen, och precis när jag tror att han inte kommer att avsluta denna mening heller gör han det. ”Det är väldigt förföriskt vet du. Det skulle vara… väldigt effektivt.”

”Hm.” Det är ett svar utan ett svar. Jag är omåttligt nöjd över att han finner mitt spelande förföriskt. Minns han samma intimiteter som jag gör? (Mina händer mot hans nacke, i hans hår, som letar sig nerför hans rygg?) Längtar han efter dem? Får mig att vilja spela någonting annat för honom. Jag höjer min stråke.

”Så, gjorde du? Eller… gör du?” Inte en retorisk fråga trots allt alltså. Jag vänder mig om och ser på honom. Hans ögon är öppna, hungriga, han har blivit lite spänd. Dåligt ben bortglömt (för ögonblicket). Hans andningsfrekvens har ökat lite också (precis som min). Upphetsning. Jag höjer ett ögonbryn. John ställer en fråga men frågar egentligen om någonting helt annat. Det här är inte den typen av lek med ord som jag utmärker mig i. Vad menar han? Om jag ligger med någon annan nu? Som han har Mary, har jag någon också? Spelar jag för någon annan medan han sitter i Clapton och ser på X-factor med Mary?

”Brukade du spela så där för dina… dina ex-…” en paus. ”Dina…” han letar efter ett ord men misslyckas med att komma på det. Jag vet vad han letar sig igenom: flickvänner, pojkvänner, osäker på vilket han borde använda. Men vid det här laget måste han väl veta att jag har en preferens. Kan inte föreställa sig mig med varken män eller kvinnor, kämpar med att uttala orden alls? Eller kan han tänka sig mig med både män och kvinnor och inte kan välja mellan dem? Vill inte vara stötande, göra antaganden. (Göra felaktiga antaganden: det är vad vi är bäst på.) Till slut bestämmer han sig för: ”Brukade du spela för dina… tidigare älskare?” Könsneutralt. Politiskt korrekt. Bravo, John.

Jag svingar upp stråken och låter den sväva över strängarna igen. Har inte bestämt mig för vad jag ska spela. Mina fingrar; inte placerade, inget mönster. Paus. Fortfarande en pinsam mening att ge ett direkt svar på. Måste tydliggöra. (Är det vad han vill veta? Jag måste väl ha varit tydlig på den här punkten tidigare också.)

”Jag har inga.”

Tjajkovskij igen? Eller något annat. Tjajkovskij faller honom alltid i smaken, kommer alltid vara förföriska för honom.

”Inga tidigare älskare?” Ett kort skratt. ”Ligger du med dem fortfarande alltså?”

Vilket märkligt antagande. John observerar verkligen ingenting när det gäller mig om han föreställer sig att det är sant. Kanske pågår det en konversation mellan raderna här: är John svartsjuk på personer som inte existerar? ”Nej. Jag har inte haft några älskare.” Concerto in D? Är ett Tjajkovskij stycke lika bra som nästa för John? Placerar fingrarna, redo.

”Va?” Genuin förvåning. ”Inga a…” Ytterligare en mening han inte kommer avsluta. Inga alls. Så är det John. Jag antar att det är udda. Oväntat. Jag bryr egentligen inte. ”Åh.” Han andas ut. ”Jag.” Kanske den kortaste mening någonsin yttrad. En lång paus. Jag smeker fiolsträngarna, väntar på att han ska få någon reda i det.

Vad betyder det att han inte visste det här om mig? Ingeting. Det betyder ingenting. Det finns inget före och efter kunskapen, sex är inte det som gör en man. Det finns ingen hemlig kunskap som låses upp, säkerligen. Det gör ingen skillnad, förutom skillnad det verkar göra för John. En spänning så tjock att man nästa kan skära i den med kniv växer mellan oss och jag kan inte helt definiera den. Vill inte stå här vid fönstret med min fiol instoppad under min käke. Vill vara i min säng, med John bredvid mig, hans händer på mig, hans mun mot min. Osäker på hur man gör för att komma från här till där. Ingen genväg. Ingen karta. Jag vrider mig lite mer så att jag kan se honom, se hans ansikte. Tar bort fiolen från under min haka. Väntar. Iakttar.

”Jag trodde att…” John suckar. Han ser nervös ut. Märkligt nervös. Är det nervositet? Eller något annat?

Tydligen är det här ett mer signifikant avslöjande än jag hade insett. Varför? Ytterligare en kategori för John att lägga till sin lista över saker där jag uppenbarligen saknar kunskap? Har allting fått en ny betydelse (igen)?

Han gnider sitt pekfinger mot sin läpp. ”I början, vet du, undrade jag lite över det. Du sa ju att det inte var ditt område. Jag minns det. Jag menar, jag trodde… att du kanske inte just då var intresserad av… du vet, ett förhållande. Ett tufft uppbrott, eller nåt. Senare undrade jag om du kanske, öh… om du inte hade…”

Om jag inte hade vad? Om jag hade en värdelös terapeut som Johns är jag säker på att jag hade haft den här konversationen många gånger redan, men i det stora hela brukar inte folk dela sina åsikter om mina sexuella erfarenheter (eller avsaknad därav) med mig. Jag har noterat att många förutsätter att jag inte har några drifter alls på det området, vilket gör dem märkligt avslappnade och smidiga i min närvaro. Den asexuella mannen: inte riktigt en man, definitivt inte en kvinna. Inga av de problem som de av respektive kön ofta har. Absurd samling idéer. Men en användbar fiktion. Insåg inte att John delade denna, delvis eller helt och hållet. Är det därför han var (har varit) se tveksam med mig?

John slickar sig om läpparna. Nervositet. Märkligt upphetsande. Johns tunga. En blixt av känselminne: Johns tunga på mina läppar, i min mun och (som hastigast) mot min (högra) örsnibb. Bevisen på fysisk lust (hans mot min höft, min mot hans lår) tydliga. Uppenbart. Det måste han väl ha märkt. Hade han fram till dess antagit att jag inte hade något behov av sex? (Behov kan existera utan att de uppfylls.) Eller trodde han att jag inte hade någon åtrå (för någon alls, resultat av ett tufft uppbrott, trasig, emotionellt ärrad; eller mer specifikt för honom?) Kyssar och smekningar som var eviga men utan att någonsin resultera i sex: ett årslångt experiment om min sexualitet? (Bra spelat John!) Eller undrade han kanske om jag saknade förmågan att bli fysiskt upphetsad? (Undrade han det? Föreställer mig honom föreställa sig det, i mörkret, ensam med sin erektion i sin hand, vara min första mirakelkur, hans hand, hans mun. Berusande tanke.)

John har ännu inte avslutat meningen och jag har redan deducerat åtminstone två av hans onanifantasier som involverar mig och löst åtminstone en av mina egna frågor.

Tänker hjälpa honom. Inget behov av mer ovisshet. En fråga. ”Du trodde inte att jag hade någon libido?”

”Jag undrade över det.” John rodnar. Jag har generat honom. Svårt att erkänna?

”Ah. Okej, jo, det har jag.”

”Ja.” John masserar nacken med sina fingertoppar. ”Ja, jag tror att jag… upptäckte det.” Han justerar sin hållning. Hans jeans håller på att bli obekväma. Konversationen gör honom upphetsad. Jag kan inte påstå att detsamma inte är sant även för mig, men kanske på andra grunder.

”Så.” Han ser mig direkt i ögonen. ”Du har en libido, men du har spenderat hela det här livet i valet att inte agera på den? Är det så det är?”

Funderar ett ögonblick över hur jag ska svara. Sanningen: mina (femton år gamla) händer under en tjejs kjol i ett kapprum i bykyrkan. Hon gick med på det, jag var nyfiken. Mjuk hud inkapslad i bomull. Snabb, klinisk utforskning. Sedan dess: ingen kontakt (annat än med John) någon skulle anse vara intim. Ingen riktig fråga om mina preferenser (män snarare än kvinnor) men har aldrig brytt mig om att testa den hypotesen. Ingen mening med att ifrågasätta den. Ingen riktig längtan efter komplikationerna i ett förhållande, de små förödmjukningarna. Aldrig så välplanerat att det var ett beslut, bara resultatet av många små val, dag för dag, vecka efter vecka. Jag antar att svaret helt enkelt är ja.

John ser förväntansfullt på mig. Väntar. Han vill att det ska finnas ett skäl, när det egentligen inte finns något. Jag är bara inte den typen. (Eller, som min mamma sa, ”Du har bestämt att du är för självständig för att bli älskad.” Hon trodde att det bara var ett tecken på min emotionella barnslighet. Kanske sant, när jag tänker på det i efterhand.)

”De möjligheter som har erbjudits har aldrig varit helt…” överväger det efterföljande ordet medan jag pratar, letar efter det rätta ordet men misslyckas med att hitta det. Aldrig varit helt önskvärda? Inte sant i strikt mening. Tillgängliga? Då och då. Tillräckliga, på något sätt. Helt klart sant, men för laddat för att uttrycka. Bestämmer mig för: ”Lämpliga.” Inte en lögn, inte alls. Det har funnits möjligheter, förslag, erbjudanden, inviter. De kändes aldrig lockande nog, eller värda ansträngningen, eller värda tiden. Eller det sociala spelet. Eller: det fanns mer pressande saker att ta hand om. Det fanns nästan alltid mer pressande angelägenheter. Brottsfall, eller kokain. Mestadels brottsfall.

”Tror du inte att du kanske går miste om något” Slås av tanken på att vi har två konversationer igång samtidigt, fast den sekundära är om ett mer oklart ämne. ”Jag menar, är det inte en del av mänskliga världen som du skulle ha nytta av att ha lite förståelse kring?”

Tvekar. Inte säker på hur jag borde svara på denna fråga i de båda världar där den finns. Bara säker på vad den primära faktiskt betyder. ”Jag förstår hur samlag fungerar.” Måste ibland fastslå det uppenbara.

John ler. Det är ett gillande leende, men någonting annat också. Han slickar sig om läpparna igen. Insåg precis att jag har hittat en tredje, tidigare okänd onanifantasi för John. Uttrycket i hans ansikte är nästan rovlystet. (Och jag är bytet.) En rysning fortplantar sig längs min ryggrad. Måste lägga ner min fiol innan jag tappar den. Mina händer skakar. Hans blick lämnar aldrig min. ”Tycker du att det räcker?”

”Räcker? För vad? Arbetet? Ja.” Känns som om det är fel svar. Är rätt svar nej? Nej, det är inte tillräckligt. Inte tillräckligt när det kommer till dig John. Aldrig tillräckligt. Ibland för mycket, men även då, ändå inte tillräckligt. Komplext. En paradox, precis som allt annat som handlar om dig. Han stirrar på mig för att ögonblick, ett lätt roat uttryck i hans ansikte, ett ögonblick av oförmåga att bestämma sig. Som om jag är ett pussel han lägger (det kanske jag är). Det går ut.

Han ställer sig upp. Går över till mig. Öppnar fiolasken på skrivbordet. Pekar mot det. Vill att jag ska lägga ner fiolen. Mina skakande händer kan inte röra sig. John tar min handled mellan sin tumme och sina fingrar och visar den vägen. Tar av axelstödet för fiolen innan John tar den ifrån mig, placerar den försiktigt i sin sammetsvagga.

Han knäpper igen fodralet. ”Alla förtjänar att bli vidrörda, Sherlock.”

På väg att säga, det handlar egentligen inte om att förtjäna, men uttrycket i hans ansikte stoppar mig. Oförfalskad åtrå. Lust. Kärlek. Jag är tillbaka på taket, för över ett år sedan, nyheten i att vara så nära honom, känna hans andning, lukten av hans hud. En liten stöt av panik. Outforskat territorium.

Han lägger sin hand på min nacke och drar mig nära. Han kysser mig.


	15. Parbildning hos mullvadar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ett stort och innerligt tack till SincerelyChaos för alla kommentarer och korrigeringar av texten! Den hade inte blivit i närheten av lika snygg utan dig!!  
> This one is for you: Ändalykt! ;)

Ingenting är trevande och försiktigt längre. Insåg inte till vilken grad han har varit försiktig fram till nu. Klappat mig medan vi halvsov, pressat lätta kyssar mot mina läppar, hans hand förstrött smekande min ankel, allt bara föraningar. Allt bara ett (potentiellt) preludium till detta. Hans fingrar som griper om mitt hår som för att hålla mig stilla, hans tänder som pressas in i min underläpp, hans (vänstra) hand som drar i min skjorta. Knäpper upp knappar, fingrar som snuddar vid min mage för varje knapp han knäpper upp. Transformerar mig. Känslan bränner sig kvar i min hud.

Jag hade fel. Jag förstod inte det här. Alls.

Samlingen av kemikalier (jag) ändras, förflyttas och fylls upp till kanten. Blir instabil. Känner svallet av noradrenalin och vasopressin förenas med det konstanta flöde dopamin som hans närvaro ger: känner det i det flöde av känslor som stiger upp i mig. Värkande (desperat och ostoppbar) kärlek, lust och dyrkan. För honom. Bara för honom. (Alltid.) Föreställer mig en avbildning av min hjärna från magnetröntgen i det här ögonblicket (hans vänstra hand som smeker ett mönster över mina revben, hans läppar som lämnar ett sugmärke på min hals): min talamus, min bakre hippocampus, occipitala cortex. Ljuspunkter av lust och desperat behov synliga och uppenbara. Omöjliga att förneka. Hans namn inristat med oxytocin. Kemisk psykologi. Hjärnans naturliga drogberoenden. (Jag älskar dig. Jag älskar dig. Jag älskar dig.)

Hans hand glider över min höft (och han håller den för ett ögonblick i sin varma handflata) till min ländrygg. Med handen mot mig, fingrarna spretande, trycker han; gnider mig in mot sig. Varierande tryck; hårt sedan mjukt. Hans fingrar ritar linjer längs med min ryggrad. Ryser: spåren under min hud efter värmen i hans fingrar sprider sig över min kropp, omsluter mig. Lämnar mig hypersensitiv, glödande, överallt där han har rört vid mig. Hjärtslagen dunkar i mina öron, trummar genom min kropp: snabba. Inte tillräckligt med luft.

Begraver mitt ansikte i hans hals. Andas in honom. Doften av honom; alla de vanliga beståndsdelarna: hans schampo, hans tvättmedel, den där behagliga möjlkaktiga doften av hans hud. En doft jag skulle känna igen varsomhelst. Andas in hans oundvikliga androstenol; hans feromoner höjer med säkerhet min (uppenbara, kännbara och pulserande) upphetsning.

Mina händer faller ner till hans midja. Sliter i hans tröja; fingrarna känns tjocka och oanvändbara. Antydan till en darrning som startar i mina händer och går genom hela min kropp. Hans (vänstra) hand rör sig över min ländrygg, fingertoppar glider in under linningen på mina byxor. Mitt huvud faller bakåt som om han utlöst en autonom reaktion. Flämtar. Stönet i min hals fångas av hans mun när hans läppar smeker mina. Högra handen kupad runt mitt bakhuvud, fingrar intrasslade i mitt hår. Strukturen av tunga mot tunga; smaken av hans Earl Grey-te. Han suger så hårt på min tunga att det gör ont.

Ljudet av icke-ord i hans hals, vibrerar mot min käke när han kysser mig även där, korta fingernaglar gräver sig in i skinnet under min skuldra. Het andedräkt mot mitt öra. Läppar på min örsnibb. Tänder. Fingrar på min byxknapp; snabbt uppknäppt.

Flåsar; kroppens behov av syre ökar. Världen har blivit väldigt liten; den ryms i det här rummet, i det utrymme som omsluter mig (honom). Världen blir ännu mindre när hans hand slingrar sig ner innanför mina byxor och får kontakt med min överivriga erektion. Det kan vara över på ett ögonblick; hettan av hans hand på min (nu fuktiga) känsliga hud; rusande känslor så intensiva att mina knän viker sig lite. Han fångar mig. Hans ben: helt starka, helt stabila. Jag kan känna honom le mot min hals. Kysser mig. Känner hans ögonfransar mot min hud.

”Sängen.” Hans röst är lite hes. Tar min hand (hans tumme smeker min handflata). Tar med mig till mitt eget sovrum. (Traditionell plats för romantiskt möte. Han följer spelets regler.) Det är svårt att föreställa sig att något annat rum (eller någon annan plats alls) existerar. (Världen består av hans tumme mot min handflata. Minimal rörelse, lite friktion. Det saknas massvis av ord i samtliga språk.) Jag kan inte sluta stirra på honom. Hans läppar är röda och lite svullna. Jag kan se mina egna tandmärken längs med hans underläpp (minns inte att jag bet honom).

Mitt sovrum. Han drar av sig sin tröja, sin skjorta. Min andning är ytlig och snabb, jag kippar efter luft och ser hur hans hud exponeras för mig. Bekant, men obekant på samma gång. (Fler motsägelser.) Hans kropp, militäriskt hård och trimmad. Raka linjer. Bekant för mig, men annorlunda nu, på något sätt. Van att se hans axlar hukade över någon dator, eller hukade över diskbänken (diskar), eller nedtyngda av vikten från kassar med matvaror. Hans kropp vadderad och skyddad av tröjor och jackor och avstånd. Står rak nu; orubblig. Orubblig i mötet med säker fara, kaos (mig). Det runda kulhålet; ilsket röd fläck när vi först träffades, bara månader gammalt då. Känsligt och ömt, fortfarande svullet när jag först såg det. Nu en ljusrosa kuriositet, nästan platt, minnet av ett otänkbart intrång i hans kropp (hur vågar de!) igenfyllt och läkt. Ett märke som förklarar varför han är här (här med mig, nu, halvnaken, stirrandes på mig). Svart är vitt, vitt är svart; vad som är klart farligt är trygghet, och det som är tryggt måste vara farligt. Omvänt.

Naken till midjan sträcker han sig efter mig. Tar av mig mina kläder som om han öppnar en present. (Den mjuka beröringen av hans fingrar mot mina fötter när han tar av mig mina strumpor, en i taget.) Vecklar långsamt ut mig från mina lager av tyg, försiktigt, lämnar mig ståendes framför honom helt naken, darrande, mer erigerad än jag någonsin varit i mitt liv. Han stirrar. Han rör vid min höft (lätt, som om jag skulle kunna gå sönder. Det kanske jag gör). Lutar sig framåt och kysser min (vänstra) bröstvårta, våt tunga cirklar runt den. För andra gången ikväll är jag rädd att det här väldigt snart kommer att vara över för min del. Biter tillbaka ett ljud jag inte ens känner igen.

Han knäpper snabbt upp sitt bälte, knäpper upp knappen i sina jeans och drar ner gylfen; han drar av sig resten av sina kläder i vad som verkar vara en enda flytande rörelse. (Erfaren. Känner ett momentärt hugg av sorg över att jag inte sett honom oerfaren också, enbart för glädjen i jämförelsen.) Nu synligt: bevis på att jag har gjort en korrekt uppskattning (eller, egentligen: jag har fantiserat korrekt om) storleken och omkretsen på hans erigerade penis, baserat på den handfull gånger jag har haft möjligheten att komma i tillräckligt mycket kroppskontakt genom barriärer av kläder och anständighet för att göra en uppskattning. (Månader av egna onanifantasier bevisat riktiga.) Mitt blod måste flöda av kortisol, min hjärna med dopamin. Ofattbart starkt begär att röra vid honom. Inser att jag leker nervöst med min tunga i mungipan.

”Kom hit.” Han drar ner mig på sängen, ovanpå honom; klumpigt fall. Hans hud (len, oändlig) trycks och gnids mot min. Berusande, överväldigande känsla av friktion. Hamnar halvt utsträckt över honom, knä mellan hans lår, en hand begravd i kuddarna och den andra på hans axel. (Ärrvävnad). Kysser mig som han brukade göra: på pannan. Sluter mina ögon och han kysser dem också. Händerna på varsin sida av mitt ansikte. Mina ögon öppnas igen och jag ser honom iaktta mig, som om han försöker läsa mig. Uttryck: ömhet. Tillgivenhet. Han iakttar mitt ansikte, min kropp: vill veta om jag är okej, positiv till det här, samtycker. Kysser mig försiktigt, som om vi startar om från början. Pressar min tunga mellan hans läppar som svar.

Hans händer slingrar sig ner för min rygg och hamnar på min ända; ett hårt grepp som känns mycket bättre än något rätt att göra. Kväver ett stön.

För första gången undrar jag om han har någon plan, något mål. (En serie av steg som leder till ett slutresultat: samlag.) Hans händer med ett fast grepp på min ända, flyttar mig mot honom, mitt perineum pirrar plötsligt av närheten av hans händer, vill desperat bli vidrört. Plötslig lust att bli invaderad (av vad?). Kommer inte säga någonting. Inte ha några barriärer. Min penis, pressad mellan min mage och hans, spiller vätska på oss båda; hans lämnar ett vått märke på mitt bäcken. Friktion. Känsla. Inte tillräckligt och för mycket på en och samma gång.

Han andas ut i mitt hår, ett skratt. ”Jag tror inte att detta kommer ta speciellt lång tid.”

För en kort sekund: sårad. Kritik? Nej. Han pratar om sig själv. Kanske om mig också, men absolut om sig själv. Flyttar mig till ena sidan, lägger min hand på hans bröst, stöttar mig på min armbåge. Virar mitt ena ben runt hans. Kunde lika gärna prata om mig.

”Nej.” Håller med. Lutar mig framåt och placerar mina läppar på hans (högra) bröstvårta. Suger. Ett stön djupt inuti hans bröst. En liten förhöjnad av hud hårdnar under min tunga. (Undret med erektil vävnad.) Han smeker min rygg med sin högra hand, gnider sina knogar över min höft, låter handen glida ner över min ända.

Ser ner på hans kropp medan mina nyfikna fingrar glider över hans mage (fuktig nu) och tar ett grepp runt hans penis. Ljudet detta ger upphov till i hans bröst är nästan plågat och rullar ända ner i hans mage. Het och hård, levande hud som blivit styv av åtrå (för mig). Kramar. Drar min tumme över hans ollon, känner huden som delar sig där, hal väta, den hårda knuten av hans frenulum under det. Hans höfter hoppar till. Han stönar in i min hals. Dessa handlingar är inte helt olika den enda sexuella akt jag har någon erfarenhet av; för min knutna hand ner längs skaftet på hans penis och sedan upp igen, låter mina fingrar löpa över hans förhud, tummen glider runt hans ollon. Redan ännu mer vätska där. Hans (vänstra) hand gör min sällskap, fingrarna sammanflätade. Han är hårdhänt, desperat, snabb. Han skyndar på min hand, låter mig sedan vila mina fingrar på hans frenulum. Utforska honom. Som mig, men annorlunda. Fascinerad. 

”Sherlock.” Ser honom i ansiktet, hans ögon halvslutna, hans mun halvöppen. Lutar mig ner och kysser honom, låter min tunga glida in i hans mun. Följer de regler hans fingrar dikterar; snabbt och hårt. Han stönar högljutt rakt in i min mun. Känner hettan av hans sperma på min hand. Hans fingrar saktar ner, ett lite sömnigt tempo.  Sen släpper han taget, hans läppar suger fortfarande lite på min underläpp. Slut. Andas djupt och snabbt. Hans kropp stillad, hans (högra) hand vilar på min ländrygg, fingrarna stilla. Iakttar höjningen och sänkningen av hans bröstkorg, hans ögon som sluts. Flyttar mig lite, för upp min hand till mitt ansikte. Ser hans ejakulation på mina fingrar. Stoppar dem i min mun: smakar.  _ John. _ Han hummar; känner det vibrera genom hans kropp, in i min hud. Ser på honom, fingrarna fortfarande i min mun, ser honom iaktta mig.

Han tar tag om min handled. Låter mina fingrar falla och han tar min hand; stoppar fingrarna i sin mun också. Flink tunga; hans mun: varm. Han trycker lätt mot min höft och rullar över mig på rygg; mina ögon fladdrar till och stängs för ett ögonblick och han är överallt på en och samma gång. Han särar på mina ben och glider ner mellan dem; kan gissa vad han ska göra härnäst och sluter mina ögon helt. Nervös väntan. Hjärtat slår hårt. Andas.

Men jag har fel. (Hur kan han fortsatta motbevisa mig?) Han lägger sig över mig, hans hud mot min. Fuktig och avslappnad i musklerna och varm. Hans pubeshår kittlar mot mitt bäcken. Han kysser mig, först på min mun (försiktiga läppar), min hals, mitt bröst, över min mage. Han kysser den lilla gropen vid mitt höftben, insidan av mina lår. En paus. Känner hans andedräkt mot min erektion. Öppnar mina ögon och ser honom stirra på mig ett ögonblick, beräknande. Hans hand svävar. Han lutar sig över mig, hans hand kramar runt min penis och han trycker sin tunga mot mitt ollon, sluter ögonen.

Världen sammanstrålar till en enda tydlig punkt. Kroppen stänger ner alla icke-livsviktiga processer. Överlåter mig själv helt och hållet. 

Lycka.

Hans tunga. (Hård. Varm. Flink.  _ Åh. _ )

Mun. (Våt. Sugande. Antydan till tänder. Varm och säker.)

Känner hans mjuka gom. Trycker. Tryck. Hans tunga. ( _ Jesus Kristus. _ )

Hans läppar omsluter mig. Hela mig (rus, hjärna, alla deduktiva färdigheter, alla segrar) sammanstrålar i honom. Jag. Under hans läppar. I hans mun.

Mina oanvändbara händer tar ett hårt tag om lakanen.

Hans fingrar smeker min pung. Kramar om. Jag har ljud i mina öron (min egen röst). Känner inte igen den. Kan inte. Lycka. Perfekt.

Hans läppar mot min frenulum. Snuddar mig lätt med sin kind (skäggstubb). Ett stön i mitt bröst. ( _ Mer. _ )

Stönar, ber, ord faller ur min mun. Ingen kontroll. (Vill inte ha någon.)

Varm, fuktig tumme (min egen försats, hans saliv, omöjliga att urskilja nu) mot mitt ollon, min frenulum. Njutning: intensiv, skarp som smärta.  Lycka. ( _ Åh. Snälla. John. _ )

Fingrar mot min hud, gnider, smeker. Hård friktion, kalla händer. Han pratar, (en fråga?) jag kan inte förstå. Det finns inte längre några ord. ( _ Mer. Snälla. Mer. _ )

Min hand: bortryckt från lakanen. Han kysser min handflata. Lägger min (vänstra) hand på sitt bakhuvud; fingrar intrasslade i hans hår. Hans (vänstra? nej: högra) hand rör sig upp mot min höft och tar min (högra hand), flätar samman våra fingrar. Fem kontaktpunkter. Stönar. ( _ Snälla. _ )

Hans läppar, hans tunga igen, varm, våt, perfekt (jag saknade dem,  _ sluta inte _ .) Mullret av hans röst runt mig, hans röst vibrerar genom mig.

Tummen: glider längre ner. Under mitt perineum. Cirklar runt mitt anus, pressar försiktigt. (Hal tumme.) 

Flink tunga. (Åh, Gud, ja.  _ Sluta aldrig _ .)

Tummen vilar hårt mot mitt perineum. Trycker i cirklar. Prostatan. Griper tag om hans hår, drar. Han suger intensivt, det spända tungan virvlar runt. Njutning i neon. 

Explosion: startar på insidan, tränger sig utåt i ett rus av ren lycka. Vågor; höfter och ben kastas runt. Skamlös. Tanklös. Skriker förmodligen. Ljud försvinner in i vit dimma.

Inlindad i värme och säkerhet. Ord kommer ur min mun objudna. Hans namn. Kärleksförklaringar. Minns: kemiska förändringar efter orgasm. Överväldigas av starka känslor av kärlek. Är kraftlös och utslagen. Kan inte röra mig igen. Aldrig mer röra mig. Försöker tänka.

Minns. Oxytocin. Endogena opioidpeptider. Resulterar i parbildning hos mullvadar.

Bryr mig inte. Hans fingrar är inflätade i mina. Kan inte släppa taget (tänker inte göra det). Hans kropp mot min, hans lår som vilar över mitt. Han kysser mig, så lätt att jag knappt känner det. För svag för att kunna besvara kyssen ordentligt.

Han förlåter mig. Hans kind mot min panna (skäggstubb). Perfekt.

”Jag älskar dig med.” Han viskar det in i mitt hår.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eftersom svenskan är lite fattig på bra översättningar av ordet "bottom" har jag har valt att använda ordet "ända" bara för att...   
> Har du något annat favoritord på denna kroppsdel, lämna gärna en kommentar :)


	16. En skrämmande fantasilös kliché

Efter gryningen. 7:00. Kanske så sent som 7:20. Vaken. (Varför?) Madrassen skiftade; trycktes ned till höger om mig. Väckte mig. Omtöcknad. Vill sova mer.

Varm, bekväm. Nöjd. Någon sitter bredvid mig på sängen. Hand på mitt bröst.

John.

(Minns: hans hand på mitt bäcken, hans nakna höft vilande mot mitt lår, hans tunga (gode gud). Hans läppar. Fingrar. Hans tumme. Somnade intrasslad och avslappnad, hans hjärtslag som ljuv musik mot mitt öra.

Vaknar igen, tidig morgontimme, förvirrad, utsträckt mellan hans ben, hans nu återigen förnyade erektion i min hand, gnider hans ollon mot mina läppar. Vått. Han också halvsovandes, stönande, hans höfter som trycks upp mot mig, inga gränser, inga regler. Kroppen tar vad den vill ha, även i sömnen. Månader av onanifantasier utlevda under en natt; hans förhud mot mina läppar, för honom in i min mun, undertrycker kräkreflexen. Hans hand i mitt hår, hans kropp vibrerande av icke-ord och spänning. Bättre än fantasin. Galen av åtrå för honom. Han kommer i min mun med ett rop. Han skakar efteråt och jag drar honom mot mitt bröst, masserar hans rygg. Han kysser mig hårt, hans hand griper runt min penis, tre hårda drag och jag ser ljus bakom mina ögonlock, njutning fyller mig hela vägen ned till tårna, ett spår av vätska på hans mage. Ord jag inte minns. Flyter in i glömska efter det.)

Mitt i natten; trevande i spöktimmen. Dimmigt. Detaljer löses upp i ett impressionistiskt, orgasmiskt töcken. Behaglig utsvävning. Sovrummet doftar som sex.

Madrassen skiftar igen; läppar pressas mot mina. Han luktar tvål, schampo (mitt): han tog en dusch. Öppnar mina ögon. Otydligt. Han kommer i fokus, sitter på sängen, stirrar på mig: fuktigt hår. Han har klätt på sig. Jacka på. Han är på väg ut. _(Gå inte John.)_

Hans lägger sina fingrar runt min nacke, hans tumme smeker mitt kindben. _(Gå inte.)_

”Morgon.”

Grymtar till svar. För trött. Inser att jag har vridit mitt huvud lite, lutar mot i hans handflata. Kroppen reagerar på honom.

”Jag måste öppna kliniken. Jag är den enda som är i tjänst den här morgonen.”

Hur många personer måste träffa en läkare en söndagsmorgon direkt efter gryningen? Klart de kan vänta. _Klart att de kan dra åt helvete._

”Vill du…” en paus. (Varför?) Lite tafatt. Dagsljus komplicerar saker. Dra för gardinerna, släpp inte in det. ”Vill du mötas upp för lunch? Eller… middag? Kanske?”

Middag. Inga tårfyllda återföreningar i Clapton förrän tidigast ikväll då. ”Smsa mig.” Min röst är en suddig blandning av raspighet och sömn.

”Vad ska du göra idag då? Ett fall?” Han försöker dra ut på tiden. Till viss del glädjande, men han tänker fortfarande gå. Måste. Pliktkänsla. Prioriteringar. (Lön.) De gamla och sjuka. De behövande. Trycker undan irritationen jag känner för dem allihop.

”Inte än.” Rullar över på andra sidan, vänder min rygg mot honom. Fosterställning. Vill inte se honom gå. ”Trött.”

”Sov du.” Han kysser min skuldra, gnuggar sin näsa mot min nacke, lutar sig tillbaka. Tvekar. Han iakttar mig. Drar sina fingrar genom mitt hår. ”Jag smsar dig.”

Hummar som svar. Känner madrassen skifta och komma tillbaka till sitt normalläge när han ställer sig upp.

Ljudet av hans skor mot golvet; vill inte se honom gå men kan ändå höra honom precis. Skor på matta. Han stannar, knäpper sin rock. Dörren öppnas och stängs (försiktigt, det är tidigt, han vill inte väcka Mrs. Hudson, han vill inte störa mig). Hans skor mot trappstegen, en i taget, en långsam väg ner. (Ingen hälta. Inte ett spår.) Han stannar halvvägs ner, vänster fot sätts långsamt ner på det sjätte trappsteget. Ett knappt skönjbart prasslande från tyget i hans rock. Paus. (Vad gör han?) Ändrar han sig? Överväger alternativen, funderar på att komma tillbaka, dra av sig rocken igen, krypa ner i sängen med mig, kinden mot min nacke? Kyssa mig där. Jag skulle vända mig om mot honom, kyssa honom tillbaka, vila mitt huvud mot hans bröst för att höra det behagliga och betryggande ljudet av hans hjärtslag. Dopamin. Oxytocin. Serotonin. Vasopressin: skapar stigarna för att befästa denna omöjliga parbildning. Gör mig löjligt. Biologisk grund för mänsklig anknytning. Jag har knutit an. _(Gå inte, John.)_

Skor mot trappan igen. Vänster, höger, snabbare nu. Han når våningen nedanför, mattan där. Hans skor över klinkers. Stannar inte. (Besvikelse; som att falla från en klippa. Hjärtat sjunker ner mot magtrakten.) Hör honom öppna ytterdörren.

Ett surrande ljud; min telefon. Ytterdörren stängs försiktigt med ljudet av skallrande glas. Han är borta.

Tar ett djupt andetag, går upp (tillfälligt) för att hämta min telefon från min byxficka. Kall luft. Ansträngda muskler på lårens insida. Kryper tillbaka ner i sängen. (Sängkläderna är en katastrof.) Tittar på skärmen. John (givetvis). Ler.

_Saknar dig redan hemskt mycket._

Ett hugg av lycka. Lättnad. Tillgivenhet. Begär. Griper mitt bröst som om det fanns en levande varelse där.

_Kom tillbaka. SH_

_Gud vad jag önskar att jag kunde._

Vad ska jag smsa tillbaka? Allting som faktiskt är sant låter som taget ur en biologibok eller ett födelsedagskort (det ena eller det andra). Lust, kärlek och längtan, individuellt eller tillsammans, presenterar en skrämmande fantasilös kliché. Så trivialt.

_Önskar att du vore här._

_Du är en signifikant bidragande orsak till  förhöjningen av min serotoninhalt._

_Jag är vilsen och olycklig utan dig._

Somnar medan jag funderar på vad jag ska smsa tillbaka.

Slamret från disken. Vaken. Låga klackar som klapprar över köksgolvet. Mrs. Hudson. Nästan 10:30. Sent. Gnuggar ögonen. Sträcker ut mig (låren fortfarande ömma; påminnelse. _John._ ) Kollar telefonen. Sex sms, alla från John. Smeker skärmen med min tumme.

_Kan inte sluta tänka på dig._

_Vi borde ha gjort det här för länge sedan, innan allt blev så komplicerat._

_Kanske inte hade varit redo då misstänker jag._

_Jag, i alla fall. Vet inte hur det är för dig. Var du redo?_

_Hade trott att jag skulle kunna gå före lunch och smyga tillbaka, men det ser inte ut som att det går. Uppbokad._

_Gud, jag älskar dig, det vet du väl. Jesus Kristus._

Johns rättframma känslor etsade i digitala bokstäver. Värme, tillgivenhet, lust/kärlek blommar upp på nytt i min mage. Överväldigande. Hans hjärta som visas upp för mig: så ljust, som att stirra på solen. Måste titta bort: för mycket. Sparar dem, titta på dem senare, flyktiga ögonblick, påminnelser. Älskar att han skickar de här smsen till mig helt oförskräckt; hatar att jag inte vet hur jag ska svara.

Smärta: begär. Hans frånvaro och min åtrå för honom antar formen av nära nog fysisk värk. Jag är berusad av kärlek. Borde spendera dagen avsvimmad, drapperad över soffan.

_Du har gjort mig till en viktoriansk hjältinna. SH_

Luddig mun: behöver använda en tandborste. Kaffe. Sängkläder: aktiviteterna som skett här är relativt uppenbara. Minne: Johns smidiga kropp halvt täckt av lakanet, hans huvud vilandes mot kudden. Doften av hans hud. Sticker ner fötterna i tofflorna. Knyter morgonrocken. Drar av sängkläderna från sängen och slänger dem i tvättkorgen.

Telefonen vibrerar igen.

_Har jag? Har du ett svimningsanfall?_

_Jag fruktar att det är nära förestående. SH_  

"Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson, hennes taxklackar klapprar mot klinkersen, dämpas när hon genar över mattan i vardagsrummet. Sovrumsdörren är halvöppen (har hon redan kikat in? Såg hon mig medan jag sov? Naken och otyglad och helt utmattad?). Säkerställer att morgonrocken är knuten; stryker tillbaka håret. Fötter mot golvet; ömma lår, spår av multipla utlösningar på min mage, lår, bröst (hans; mina). Jag behöver en dusch. Telefonen vibrerar i min hand. 

_Jag måste få träffa dig ikväll. Middag? Angelos?_

"God morgon, Mrs. Hudson." Jag försöker låta så vänlig som möjligt. Jag är verkligen fäst vid henne. Hon har två koppar te i sina händer, en till mig, en till henne själv. Hon tecknar åt mig att sätta mig ned. Jag tvekar för ett ögonblick. Skulle verkligen uppskatta en dusch. Och kaffe.

"En riktigt god morgon." Hon ger mig ett menande leende. Ett ögonblicks förvåning; hur kunde hon veta? Kommer på mig själv; givetvis. Hon har hört det. Röster bär. Det var inte särskilt sent när John tog av mig mina kläder; hon kan ha stått i trappen, eller burit ett fat med kakor förbi dörren, så som hon gör. Ingen av oss hade speciellt mycket kontroll över volymen. Väggarna är tunna. Och naturligtvis måste Mrs. Hudson ha varit nyfiken. Klart att hon har hört. Uppenbart.

Otroligt hur lätt jag kan glömma att resten av världen ens existerar så snart Johns läppar vilar mot mina. Ögonblick av solipsistisk arrogans att föreställa mig att den skärvan tid bara tillhörde oss två.

Jag gör mitt val och går mig mot min fåtölj (hon tar Johns). Hon ger mig min kopp te. Jag tar den. “Jag hörde inte din unge man gå i morse, men det har han gjort, visst har han.” Hon blinkar åt mig. “Jag är så glad att se att du äntligen har gått vidare efter den förra.”

Den förra. _John._ Åh. 

“Jag kunde inte tro det när han gick och gifte sig med den där kvinnan.” Hon skakar sitt huvud sorgset, läpparna sammanpressade. “Så hemskt. Jag hade verkligen högre tankar om honom. Han verkade som en så trevlig ung man.”

“Ah.” Det verkar lite orättvist.

“Och så har han varit här, trånat efter dig under alla dessa månader, som om det inte skulle påverka dig negativt dig om han hängde kvar. Jag var väldigt nära att säga åt honom på skarpen själv några gånger.” Hon fnyser ner i sitt set med matchande tekopp och fat och skakar på huvudet. “Drick ditt te, vännen.” 

Teet är skållhett, och lite sötare än John normalt brygger det. Det skållar min tunga.

J _a, middag. Angelos. Jag möter dig där. SH_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack SincerelyChaos för fanastisk hjälp och spännande dikskussioner!


End file.
